


Heaven Was Always Her(e)

by Demjellyrollz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Beads, Bedroom Sex, Bioweapons, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breaking down barriers, Claire crushes, Closure, Collars, Confessions, Date Night, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Formal Gathering, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Heartfelt, Heartwarming, Hook-Up, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, I reference Silent Hill, Infected, Investigation, Kama Sutra, Kinky, Leashes, Like dense anime protagonist Leon at times, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Lube, Making Love, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mental Health Issues, Meta, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, New virus, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Plague, Prolonged Orgasm, Restraints, Riding Crops, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Serious, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spanking, Spreader Bars, Teasers, Tongue Piercings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Virus, because why not, clueless Leon, compromising positions, cute and fluffy, jealous coworker, no not the tenticles, tension breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjellyrollz/pseuds/Demjellyrollz
Summary: A human trafficking ring has been discovered on a remote island off the Caribbean, and it's been found to be using a new strain of the Plaga parasite to spread infection. DSO Agent Sherry Birkin has been kidnapped, investigating this and it's up to DSO Agent Leon S. Kennedy to find her and put a stop to this. He soon finds that a good friend of his, TerraSave member Claire Redfield, has also been kidnapped. Together, they find out what this new strain of Plaga is, who is behind this and now, must find a way to stop it.Has characters and story elements of a previous fic, Station X of the DSO. Not necessary to read that fic, but it's highly recommended.Takes place shortly after RE Vendetta.//Trigger Warning. Human trafficking, implied mentions of sexual abuse and assault, of those who are underage as well. Violence and Gore. Implied suicidal thoughts and mental health struggles. Mentions of a coat hanger abortion.





	1. Chapter 1

Leon’s Perspective Part 1.

It really is like I’m stuck in a God damn loop at times. Here I am again, on some remote island in the Caribbean, off to find the bad guy and save the day. Like the hero I’ve always been seen as. I wouldn’t have even agreed to this shit if Hunnigan hadn’t mentioned her, Sherry. The briefing was that one of our fellow DSO agents was sent out to the Caribbean on reports of a human trafficking ring that has been linked to a string of violent deaths, hasn’t been heard from in weeks, and is suspected to be kidnapped. The agent found evidence of the virus similar to that used by the Los Illuminados in Spain, the Plaga. Her last message was that she suspected they’re infecting the girls being sold into slavery with the slave parasite in hopes of spreading it to the Johns and thus, spreading the virus, and that the girls were only activated and turned by someone carrying the master parasite, of course. This seems to be a more advanced master/slave relationship than what the parasite had before.

Naturally, since I have dealt with the Los Illuminados and the plaga parasite before, I was the agent selected to take on this case and save my fellow agent. I was almost quick to turn it down, after all, I had enough of this shit. Hell, I haven’t even finished the report on the Glenn Arias case I worked on with Chris. At first, I couldn’t care less about the MIA agent until Hunnigan told me that it was Sherry Birkin. Sherry, her and I have been through this since the beginning. Sure, she was seven when we managed to escape Raccoon City, along with Claire, but it was she and I who were taken in by the government and pretty much forced to devote our lives to fighting against Bioterrorism. It was in China, on the Simmons case, when I last saw her and learned that she did become and agent like me. Seeing her all grown up made me proud, like an older brother, or like a father figure. That’s how I saw Sherry, she’s family to me. A little sister, or adopted daughter, I can’t bear the thought of her being kidnapped, held prisoner, infected and sold into sex slavery.

So here I am, I took a plane to the Caribbean and ferried into this remote island, now riding on a Ducati through a tropical jungle to find this prison like compound where the human trafficking is suspected to take place. All I have is a vague picture that was sent of a building that looked like a cross between a castle and Alcatraz. As I sped down the dirt road on the black motorcycle, I couldn’t help but ponder what Claire was doing now. But, that thought was brief, my main objective is to find Agent Sherry Birkin. If I had it any other way, I wouldn’t be here, if not for her.

I slowed down as I approached a small, run down looking village, with sort of rickety old western like shacks. A well resided in the middle of the small town. As soon as people saw me pull up, they retreated inside, giving me an odd look. One woman rushed her child in, who had been throwing feed to chickens. The chickens scattered at the sound of the motorcycle. Yup, this is like the first village I came across back in Spain, my first encounter with the Los Illuminados. And I would not doubt that I am in the presence of ganados, lurking about somewhere. Better be on guard. 

I shut the engine off, kicked the stand out and hopped off. This definitely wasn’t the coral beach pamphlet Caribbean that was advertised 

“Where’s everyone going? Bingo?” I made the same quip about everyone running away now, as when I did back then. It felt necessary. I dusted off my leather jacket and debated taking it off in this heat. Though, last time my jacket was stolen by a ganado, in this situation, and I refuse to be so careless and lose another good jacket. I sighed and pulled each gun out of my holster, checking to see how many bullets I had and whether I was well prepared. The Sentinel 9 was full up, and so was the Lightning Hawk. I did a quick once over on each and put them back in their respective holster. Hopefully, I won’t have to use many bullets, but I remember how I was swamped in Spain. Still, stealing one of the ganados weapons and hand to hand combat work just as well. Feeling fully prepared, I turned to the building next to me. Looks like an old west tavern. In fact, this whole place makes me wonder if I’m actually in the Caribbean at all. I shrugged and walked up to it, pushing past the swinging doors. The middle aged bar keep looked up at me as he was cleaning a glass, he nodded, giving a blank, unreadable expression.

The rest of the place was empty except for two patrons, sitting at a table, up towards the front. Both young men, in their early 20’s, looked like they belong in a gang, especially when the first thing they did was turned towards me and stare daggers at me as I walked in. 

One hissed at the other in Spanish. While I’m not fluent, I could make out, ‘Who’s the white guy?...” And something about my hair, I’m guessing ‘emo’ or some stupid shit like that. For now, I’ll ignore them and focus my attention on the bartender, they might have information I need though. I’ll be sure not to let them slip away. 

The two guys continued to glare at me, as I approached the bar. I couldn’t ask about the whereabouts of Sherry, outright. That would be a rookie mistake. I knew how I had to go about this. I just wasn’t sure if I could stomach playing this roll. Either way, it was something that had to be done. 

“Hey.” I greeted the bar keep. “Was wondering if you could direct me somewhere.”

I was given a specific saying for this, to indicate my…. Interest. But, before I could say anything more, the bartender set down his glass. 

“We only ‘chat’ with customers only.” He said with a gravely, thick Spanish accent. 

I shrugged. Can’t say no to a drink. “Sure thing. Whiskey, double.” I said as I took a seat on the bar stool. He nodded and grabbed a bottle from the glass cupboard behind him. He poured a decent amount into the glass before sliding it over to me. I discretely touched my finger to the liquid as I grabbed the glass. I had secretly dusted my fingers in a powder that would detect if it was poisoned or drugged, as he prepared the drink. It turned up clean. Smart of him. I’m the last person he wants to pull that shit on. 

I took a swig. Strong, and burns going down. Just how I like it. 

“So, you wanna talk?” The bar keep inquired. I was about to speak when one of the guys at the table shouted at me. 

“Hey, gringo!” He called out. I winced as the sound of his voice grated on my eardrums. Now, that’s no way to greet someone.

The bar keep rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The dude snarled when his cry for attention was ignored. “Hey! Nikki Sixx knock off!” 

I’ll give him credit. That’s a new one.

I took another subtle look around the room. Three people, there was a shotgun on a display rack behind the bartender. I side eyed the two goons, they both have heavy, duty assault rifles. I couldn’t help but smirk. They think they have the upper hand. In most cases, they would, with any normal person. Unfortunately for them, I’m no normal person. 

I sighed, and downed the whiskey before turning to the two and grinning.

“Well, if it isn’t every Mexican stereotype and his cousin.” I satirically greeted. 

Guy two spoke up, “This mother fucker wanna die?” He hissed.

“Easy, easy.” Guy one made a hand motion telling his friend to calm down before turning back to me. “You a long way from those white sandy beaches, and them blue oceans. Run along tourist.” 

I’m pretty sure these two have no idea what they’re doing or what they’re in for at this point. Nevertheless, I rise from my seat, and make my way toward them. I gesture to my holster. 

“You really think a regular tourist would have this?” I approached the table.

“Man.” Guy one laughed and shook his head. “You guys in the states love your guns. I ain’t scared.” 

Well, that’s your first horrible mistake. 

“You don’t belong here. Run along tourist.” Guy two emphasized. 

“I do, if I want to get into Heaven.” Their ears perked up when I gave them the code. For emphasis, I reached into my jacket and dropped a thick, stack of cash onto the table. I’ll have to thank Hunnigan for somehow obtaining this to quote, ‘shmooze over those sick fucks.’ “I’m looking for blonds specifically, got a thing for them. All I need is directions and I’ll be on my way.” I was more than a bit disgusted in what I had to say. But, I needed to find this place. 

The two eyed the money before guy one leaned forward. “Look man, you don’t need to be getting into this, got it?” 

“Look at you.” Guy two gestured. “Chicks dig the scene hair anyway.” 

“He’s right.” Guy one nodded. “You probably swimming in pussy.” 

And suddenly, I wanted them to stop talking.

“Like we said.” Guy two shrugged. “Run along tourist.” 

I shrugged, figuring I won’t get my answers with these idiots. “Alright. Pleasure doing business with you.” I reached for the cash on the table but, the both of them jumped to their feet, clutching their weapons.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Guy one yelled. “You can go.” He gestures to the money. “That stays.” 

“Now, how many times do we have to say it? Run along tourist!” Guy two spat. 

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb here are indeed, quite stupid.  
“You really wanna do this the hard way.” I smirked. They were very close to me, with such large weapons. They’re almost making this too easy. 

“For you, gringo.” Guy two grinned back. 

“Funny.” I snorted. 

Guy one wasn’t having it. “Go ahead gringo, try and pull out your guns.”

“Don’t need to.” I simply stated.

Their look of confusion was both hilarious and horrible mistake number two. With one swift kick, my boot upper-cutted the second guy, knocking him out cold, to the ground. Before guy one could react, I grabbed his head and slammed it against the wood table, so hard, it splintered beneath the impact. He fell to the floor, cranium bleeding. 

I looked up and saw the bar keep pointing the shotgun at me. With another smirk, I kicked up the table, sending it towards him, too slow. The shot gun blasted right through the wood of the table with a loud crack as I ducked and rolled under.

In his confusion, he didn’t see me leap up on the table in front of him. I pinned his arm and the gun, successfully under my knee. Taking out the Sentinel 9, I pointed it at him dead on. 

“Okay! Okay!” He cried out. “I just needed to defend myself. I surrender.” 

I lowered my gun and nodded. Then a familiar growl echoed behind me. 

I slowly turn and see both the men get to their feet. The purple skin, the blood red eyes. Yup, those are ganado’s. Odd though, they seemed so normal before I knocked them out, and showed no signs of being affected by the plaga, what could have triggered them? 

No time to think now. 

Both ganado’s charged, and I whipped the Lightning Hawk out of the holster. Aiming a gun at each one, I fired a couple rounds at their heads. One popped like a water balloon and fell to the floor. The other had his head burst into red tentacles that whipped around like one of those tube figures at used car places, on a windy day, as he approached closer. I shook my head, I lost count of how many times I have seen that. A volley of a couple more rounds and the ganado, along with all his head tentacles fell limp to the floor. 

Huh, that was it? I faced much worse back in Spain and the Eastern Slav Republic. 

I put my guns back into the holster and turned back to the bar keep, who let out a sigh of relief. He glanced back up at me. 

“I guess it’s safe to say, you’re no tourist, and you’re not looking to buy girls.” 

I shook my head. “No, my objective here is much different.” I still refused to tell him who I was, or anything about Sherry.   
“If you let me go, I’ll get you directions.” 

I nodded and lifted my knee off of his arm. He set the shotgun aside and grabbed a map from an old post card stand, drawing on it as he spoke. “If you go up through this steep hill, into this forest, it should be straight ahead. There are guards patrolling it day and night. Night is the best time to go, they will be expecting customers then. Pretend to be a customer, ask for blonds like you did here.” He drew a big circle around the place. 

I took the map from him. “Thanks.” For the Hell of it, and just to show off, I back flipped off the counter, landing on my feet. I spun around and took my leave. Noticing him pick up his shot gun behind me. 

“What you experienced here is nothing like it is there, it’s a mine field of danger.” 

I stopped in my tricks and listened to his words. 

“You should be ready.” He brought his shot gun up, not aiming at me, but in my direction. He pulled the trigger. There was an audible click, but nothing happened. He grinned and chuckled. “You’re a sly one.” 

I turned back to him with a smirk, and held up the bullet he thought he had loaded, but I had removed when he wasn’t paying attention. “Looking for this?” 

His laugh deepened. “And if I were to go for ammo, you could pull out your gun and shoot me on the spot. You’re definitely prepared for this kind of job.” 

I nodded to the bodies. “You shouldn’t underestimate me like they did. Trust me, I have been doing this for a long time.” I walked back up to the counter and returned the shot gun cartridge. I turned and saw the dusty wad of cash, on the floor. Might come in handy again. I bent over and picked it up, returning it to my jacket.

He nodded. “I trust you, stranger.” He paused. “I just didn’t want this to be some kind of fluke or dream. I’m really hoping, you will do something about that damn place.” He sighed. “Any reason you asked for blonds. Someone you tryin to save blond?” 

I simply nodded. 

“I see.” He nodded back. After another pause, I decided that it was time to find this place and scope it out as I wait for nightfall. I began walking back towards the door. 

“Can I ask a favor?” He called out, as I pushed the door open. 

“Yeah?” I answered. 

“My granddaughter, she has been missing for a month, she had dyed her hair blond, before she disappeared. If you catch a glimpse of her, please. If you can come back and let me know. I’ll appreciate it.” His voice quivered towards the end. “She’s only 15.”

Jesus…. I swallowed a lump of disgust in my throat. “I’ll keep an eye out.”   
With that, I left. 

I followed the directions on the map, but, the dirt road, soon turned into a rocky, muddy, gravelly path, that quickly turned into a steep incline. No matter how much I revved the engine, this Ducati wasn’t making it up there. The sun was setting though and a motorbike is not what I would call stealthy. I hopped off and walked it the rest of the way up. The incline soon flattened out into a grassy plane, surrounded by forest and a lot of vegetation. I was on the right track. 

As I heard voices, I turned off the bikes head light and was covered in darkness, the sun had completely set now. I quietly crept closer and closer to the voices, making sure I made as minimal sound as possible within the brush. 

Soon, I saw lights up ahead and it wasn’t long before the building came into view, I ducked out of the way and hid the bike amongst some bushes. I crouched down in the brush too, as I looked over the place. The bartender was right. It was being heavily patrolled, stealth was possible, but a waste of time and ultimately, not worth the effort. Time is of the essence, right now, for Sherry’s sake. And I wasted enough, dealing with those two idiots at the bar. Only one way to do this. Pretend I’m a customer.

I took a deep breath, walked out of the shadows and approached the tall, barbed wire front gate entrance that surrounded the parameter of the building. The building itself loomed over, like an ominous prison, but had an odd vampyric castle like ere to it. Above the entrance, read a large sign that spelled out ‘Heaven.’ 

I approached two mean, chatting away at the front gate. As soon as they saw me, they raised their AK’s that they were holding. One, a bald man, shouted to me, in a thick Boston accent. Guess you get people from all over, working here.

“Hey, hey! Whoa leather jacket!” He shouted to me. “Who the Hell are you? And what are you doing here with those?!” He gestured, with the gun, to my holster. 

I held up my hands. “It’s dangerous around here. Gotta have something to protect myself.” I pointed to my jacket, and looked to the Boston man to give me an indication of whether I should proceed. He nodded, and with that, I pulled out the cash from my jacket and returned my hand. “I’m just here for a fun time. I have a thing for blond chicks. Heard you got some.” I suppressed the bile forming in my throat as I thought of the bartender’s 15 year old granddaughter. I glanced down at my jeans, making sure my badge was tucked neatly behind my belt, and not visible.

Both men lowered their guns and the Boston man smiled. “Aight, leather jacket. I gotchu.” He dropped his weapon to his side and shrugged. “Yeah, we got what you’re looking for. And, listen man, I’m sorry for the rude introduction. But, in this kind of business, it’s just how things are.” He spoke to me as his colleague opened the gate for us. 

“I understand. Business is business.” I gave him a grin as I dropped my arms to my sides.

“No worries at all man.” Boston shook his head. “Now, if you will follow me, I will take you to your selection of blond beauties.” He winked and a shiver went down my spine. I followed him beyond the gate which was shut and locked behind me, swiftly, by a couple other men. The rather silent cohort, stoic guy, of Boston’s brought up the rear, not pointed at me, but he had his gun at the ready, in case I try something. 

“Aight. I’m sorry to be that guy again. But, we will have to collect your weapons at the door. I know, this is a pretty lucrative business and you need to feel safe. But, they’re in good hands. We’ll give them back once you select your girl.” Boston said as we approached front entrance.

“Got it.” I responded back, pushing all of my morals to the wayside for my act to be believable. 

“Well, here we are sir, be sure to wipe your feet.” He joked once the three of us came to a stop at the door. “Aight, just remove them from your person and hand them to me.” 

Despite what they believe, taking away my weapons won’t make me any less deadly to them, so I had no qualms about pulling both out of the holsters and placing them in his hands. 

“Excellent. And like I said, you will get them back once we get you a room with a blond.” He cradled the handguns as he outstretched his arm. “And the payment, sir.” 

I see what their business is, taking away my guns first makes it so there’s less shady shit when it comes to making the payment. 

I handed over the entire stack, which drew a wide grin from Boston. “Nice! Nice!” With that, he swung open the door. “Welcome leather jacket, to your little slice of Heaven. Right this way.” He motioned for me to follow. I did, with stoic guy right behind. A couple of girls greeted me with a smile and giggle. 

“Welcome, Heaven awaits.” Their tone had a seductive feel to it, making my skin crawl, as they were very obviously under the age of 18.

I was lead into a dimly lit room where most of the lights focused on a small wooden stage, like a platform for a display. A rectangular wooden table sat in the middle of the room, Boston placed both my guns on the table. There was red carpeting and beige walls, that table, and a ‘stage’. Boston directed Stoic to the opposite side of the room by an opposite door, while he stood at the other side, by the door we came in, after ushering me to the middle, in front of the stage, the table behind me. Boston shut the door and started counting the money. 

“Aight! Bring in all the blond chicks we got.” He spoke into a walkie talkie. “In fact, this guy brought some fat stacks. Have every girl on stand by, I will bring this man any girl he wants to fuck. I don’t care if he bends her over the table and goes to town on her in front of me, I’ll get a show.” He threw a wink at me. “Then we’ll both get our money’s worth.” 

Despite the fact that I not only wanted to punch him in the face, but curb stomp him just to get him to shut up and for safe measure. Because he’s a disgusting human being. I grinned in return. 

“I like the way you think.” I honestly hope I never have to put on this facade again, but it is to save Sherry. I swear to God, and all that is Holy, if they did anything to her.

“Move it, whores.” Boston hissed as he gestured to behind the stage, motioning for someone to come out. 

I turned to see a flash of yellow and gold, and out onto the wooden platform walked three blond girls. 

Not women.

Girls.

They had to be between 12 and 15, at most.

These… These kids. Fucking Christ…. I needed to stick to my plan. I have to stay in the act. And after the initial shock washed over me. It hit me. 

Where’s Sherry? 

“Well, here they are, leather jacket. Take your pick. Fuck, you can have them all, for all I care. Start an orgy.” Boston made a sweeping motion as if to present all the girls. 

I kept my face as neutral as possible as I looked at all of them. They were all dressed in scantily clad clothing and each was averting eye contact with me. Can’t say I blame them.

First things first, I need to let them know, I’m not there to hurt them. I approached the first girl, who froze in place and nervously averted her gaze, the way she did that. Was fucking heartbreaking. 

She has tanned skin and brown eyes, she was clad in only a skimpy white romper, but her hair. It was done in a braid, which hung over her right shoulder. But, by the obvious yellow color. I could tell her hair had been dyed.

This…. This is her, isn’t it, bar keep? I thought to myself as I drew closer. 

“Ah! Angel. Nice choice, leather jacket.” Boston clapped. 

Nice choice? Nice choice?! She’s 15! 

I took a deep breath, I cannot afford to break now. 

Angel, I’m not sure if that’s her real name or not. She shut her eyes tightly, before turning to me, looking down at her feet, letting out a soft exhale, and looking up at me. Flashing me a smile. 

“Hello, handsome.” She greeted.

A 15 year old girl, is presenting herself in a flirtatious manner to me. 

I resisted the urge to just run up and punch Boston and to look into that girl’s eyes sincerely and ask if she’s okay. 

I instead, got her attention by doing something else, “Hey yourself.” I spoke normally, if I tried to mask it in a flirty way, it would be obvious I was faking it. I made sure her eyes connected with mine, once they did, I glanced down at my pants, after making sure her eyes followed, I subtly pulled back my belt, revealing my badge to her. A flash of realization crossed her eyes but, was immediately masked. 

She glanced over at Stoic, who was scrolling through his phone and then to Boston, who was now gleefully counting the cash. She then looked me dead in the eyes and gave a quick nod before mouthing, ‘Play along.’ I returned her nod.

She turned to the other girls and smiled gleefully, as she grabbed me by the belt, I turned myself slightly towards them, so they had a view as well. 

“Oooh, I like what I see.” She cooed, before making eye contact with both of them and then glancing and nodding to my badge. They gave me on confused look, I threw them a smile, but also made a subtle show of gesturing to my DSO badge. Their eyes lit up when they saw it, a gold glimmering object, their only salvation. They nodded to me, indicating they got the message. Angel let go of my belt and I tucked the badge away as Stoic looked up to see what the fuss was about, but shrugged and went back to his phone when he saw nothing. 

I calmly stepped back and made a show of looking at them as if they were slabs of meat on display at the butchers. Each girl, now looking back at me with hope in their eyes. Hope that I was their savior from this Hell. 

“I’ll take all of them.” I said, the girls faces lit up with glee. 

“Sure man.” Boston said, staring at the cash. “You have more than enough, shall we show you to a room?”

“One question.” I inquired. “Are you sure this is all the blonds you have?” 

Boston looked up. “Yup, that’s all there is.” 

“And there’s not at least one more?” I pushed further. 

Boston smirked and walked towards me. “Why ah…. Why specifically, just one?” 

I couldn’t help but give him a puzzled look, “Or two. I don’t care about specifics.”

“More importantly, what were you showing those girls?” Boston chuckled. “See, I may be out of place, much like you, especially with the accent, but I been working in this business a long ass time. I notice even the smallest things.” 

Shit…. Looks like I wasn’t so subtle after all. I can see it in the girls eyes, their hearts are sinking, fear etched into their facial features. Angel let out a quaking breath as the atmosphere of the room took a sharp change. 

“So, who are you working for? The police? The government?” Boston inquired.

“Why don’t I leave that to your imagination?” I snapped back with a grin, not letting my poker face falter.

Boston made a show of pondering for a bit before snapping his fingers. “I got it! The Division of Security Operations, A.K.A the DSO.” 

My poker face…. Suddenly faltered. My grin faded, and his grin grew… Smugger this time.

“How the Hell?” Boston cut me off.

“You know, the Boss. She doesn’t say a lot. About anything going on here. Just tells us to do our job.” He paused and chuckled. “But, one thing’s for certain. She’s absolutely obsessed with you. Leon S. Kennedy.” 

The Hell is he talking about? 

“What? Who do you work for?” My act has completely dropped, I was no longer hiding my seething rage.

“Why don’t I leave that to your imagination?” Boston fired my own words back at me. 

I clenched my fists, my cover was blown, these people know who I am. They have all along. HOW?!

“So, Sherry was the bait that drew you in huh? Like an insect to honey. And you fell right into the trap. You’re a fly in the black widows nest now. You’re gonna be eaten alive.” Boston laughed. I could feel Stoic behind me, readying himself in case I do anything stupid. “Yeah, she told us all about that. How y’all went through some shit escaping Raccoon City. We haven’t told you the best part, Agent Kennedy. She’s not the only one.”

“What?” My eyes went wide. “Who else?” 

“Why don’t you imagine that too?”

“I swear, if you hurt her.” I growled. Stoic put the barrel of his assault rifle to my back. 

“Whoa, down boy. I know you’re a whipped government dog and all.” Boston’s smug grin only grew. “But, she wants you alive and well. The boss wants no harm to come to you until she gets her claws into you. So, how about you behave and come quietly with us. She’s been wanting to see you for so long now. She knows you’re here, it’s best not to keep here waiting, because what she wants, is YOU.” He started to sound manic towards the end there. 

But, I have several questions. The first two. Who is this boss? And what does she want with me? 

“Sherry.” I spoke after a while and gestured to the girls. “And them. If I go to your boss, you’ll let them go right? And anyone else?” 

Boston snorted, “You don’t get to bargain, Leon.” 

I shut my eyes and let out a deep breath before I continued. “Listen man, they’re just kids.” 

“DON’T GO!” Angel shouted out. “Horrible things will happen to you. I’ve seen it! You’ll die! Don’t go!” She screamed frantically. “She takes men, men specifically. Infects them with that bug, they turn into monsters. She says they’re failures and unworthy, and they die. Either she kills them or they turn into these… Things!”

Bug? Angel must be referring to the plaga. I have been infected with that before and survived, even cured myself. But, if it’s the dominant species of the parasite, I’m not sure if I can survive that. Still, I can fight back, these girls are defenseless. I’ll find a way out of being infected by a nervous system damaging parasite, but first, I have to ensure these girls safety. 

“Eye man.” Boston looked over to Stoic. “Could you shut them up?” 

Stoic immediately turned the gun on the girls, who screamed in terror. 

“Hey!” I shouted, panic raising in my voice.

“Listen, Agent.” Boston sighed. “You have two options. You come with us to see the boss, or you watch these girls die and then come with us to see the boss.” He shrugged. “You could cooperate or their blood will be on your hands!” He pointed at the cowering children.

I can feel my heart pounding, there was really nothing I could do. I glanced to my guns. Going for them would either kill me, or kill a child. And by Angel’s and Boston’s accounts, I’m faced with what sounds to be a horrific demise. But, I can still defend myself, there is no other option. 

I gave a resigned sigh. Hunnigan, the DSO, they unknowingly, potentially sent me to my own grave. 

“But, these kids and Sherry will be-”

Boston interrupted me once more, “As far as we know, Sherry is dead. She served her purpose in getting you here.”

“What?..” Boston seemed to get glee from my devastation. But, at this point, I didn’t care. “...No.” My voice caught in my throat. I know when it’s no use. “… Dammit.” 

“And soon, they will be too.” Boston pointed back to the girls. “How about my buddy here, give them a demonstration?”

Before Stoic can pull the trigger on the screaming girls. I held my hand up. 

“Wait!” Everything froze as I heaved what could very well be some of my final breaths. “I’ll go. Okay? No one else needs to die.” 

“But, you’ll die….” Angel whimpered pathetically. 

I took in a deep breath, accepting this as my fate. I’ll find a way out of this. I lowered my voice and looked to Boston. “Well, lead the way.” 

Boston smiled and nodded. “Now, was that so difficult?” 

I was silent.

“So, we have a deal. Come on, Agent, and no, no grabbing your guns on the way out.” Boston snapped, his smile faded. 

This, did not go as planned.

“Look on the bright side Kennedy, you may soon see what Heaven is really like.” Boston shrugged. “God’s kingdom and all.”

“I don’t believe in God.” I answered simply.

“Oooh, tough luck.” Boston feigned sadness before glancing back over. “Kill the girls anyway. They annoy me.”

I looked in shock as Stoic took aim.

“Hey! You said we had a deal!” I snapped.

“Whoops! I lied! Move it, Leon!” Boston shouted back, a crazed look in his eye, as he swung open the door.

The girls cried in hysterics, Stoic was about to pull the trigger, I was about to take a leap for my own firearms. Then a familiar voice cut through the noise. 

“LET ME GO ASSHOLE!”

I turned to the sound in awe, “Sherry?” 

The sound was coming from the side Stoic was on, Stoic however, moved in my way and pointed his AK at me. 

“Ahhaha! No, Kennedy, over here.” I heard a twinge of nervousness enter Boston’s voice.

I didn’t care. That was Sherry. 

I felt my eyes narrow at Stoic, before I brushed his gun to the side, and swiftly moved in, crashing my elbow into his face. I took the opportunity of tossing his gun aside in his dazed state, and turning him around to face Boston. Using Stoic as a human meat shield, I closed the gap between us rapidly, grabbing my Sentinel 9 off the table. All the while Boston was shouting things like, “Hey, wait! We can talk about this!” 

I knocked Stoic out with the butt of my gun and tossed him aside. Before Boston could raise his rifle, I shot him three times in the shoulder, disabling his trigger finger. He cried out in pain. It goes without saying that I felt no sympathy. Clutching his shoulder, he raced over to a button on the side of the wall. Call for help button, maybe. It doesn’t matter.

I fired another round, blowing his hand to bits. He screamed again.

“I’m sorry, please! I was following orders! You don’t have to go anywhere, just please don’t hurt me anymore!” Funny, isn’t that what the Nazi’s said? 

I said nothing, grabbing my Lightning Hawk and putting it back in its proper holster. I pointed my Sentinel 9 back at him as he tried to limp away, aiming at his head. He meekly put his hands up, one just a bleeding stump. “Please, don’t kill me.” He begged.

“Yet you were so fucking eager to see everyone else die.” I growled.

Boston began full on sobbing. I would throw him to the girls to beat the shit out of him. But, no time for justified torture. Sherry needed help. I stuck to just knocking Boston unconscious and going to see if they were hurt. 

I ran up and knelt down to the three as they came out from huddling in the corner. 

“Hey, are you okay.” One of the girls who was just wearing a bra and panties nodded, the other in an adult theme nightie just whimpered a small, ‘Yeah.’

“We’re okay.” Angel said, wiping away the tears. “Are you?” 

“Don’t worry about me.” I paused, looking to Angel. “Let’s get you all out of here.”

“Thank you.” Angel smiled through the tears. “Thank you so much. My Grandfather, he owns a bar not far from here.” 

“I know. I met him earlier. He’s worried about you.” I responded back. 

She rubbed her tears on her arm. “Let’s go home then.” 

I rose to my feet, gun at the ready as I approached the door where Sherry’s scream came. “Stay close behind me.” I said back to the girls before kicking open the door and pointing my gun. 

I found two people. One, with the same short, blond hair, wearing a red head band, a green back pack, blue jeans and a black tank top, was Sherry. She had recently killed a ganado and was kicking the corpse off her. 

She turned to face me. 

“Hey, Leon?!” Sherry smiled and waved over to me. 

The other person, was a familiar red head, who had been running away from a ganado pursuing her. Clad in a red long sleeved top to match her hair, a black neck scarf, black boots and black jeans. She paused when she saw me pointing a gun and held her hands up. 

“Wait, don’t shoot yet!” 

“Get down!” I shouted at her. 

She ducked and I fired one round, blowing the pursuers head to pieces. 

I lowered my gun, gestured for the girls to follow and approached the two.

I held out my hand to the red headed woman, I have been in this situation many times before, with her.

“Leon.” She smiled warmly at me, as she accepted my hand and I helped her to her feet.

“It’s been a long time.” I nodded.

Hasn’t it? 

Claire Redfield.

“Yeah…. You look good.” Claire’s smile deepened.

The way she said that, made my heart skip a beat, for some reason. “….You too.” Was all I could say back, right away. Then I gestured to the change in her hair, not in it’s usual ponytail. “You cut your hair.” 

She nodded and ran her fingers through the scarlet strands. “I decided, I like it short. Easy to maintain.”

“Looks nice on you.” I felt a smile tug at my own lips.

“Thank you, Leon.” There was a short pause, and with a soft sigh, Claire falls into me, wrapping her arms around me and burying her face into my shoulder. 

My body tenses, unsure of how to react at first, it’s so rare for things like this to happen, to me, really. 

“It’s so good to see you.” Claire murmured after a moment passed. 

“It’s good to see you too.” I responded to the gesture. Placing my hands on her back and resting my chin on her head.

We stayed like that for a couple blissful seconds, the stress of everything melting around me.

Claire… Always had that effect.

“Oh, they’re gonna frick.” One of the girls snickered.

The little jab caused me and Claire to break from our embrace.

Sherry then hopped into my view. “Leon, Claire and Sherry. The Raccoon City dream team is back.” She giggled before beaming me a smile as well. “I haven’t seen you since China, you look stressed.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I replied back. “Age can be stressful. And you’re half my age.” I sighed. “I think we’re all under a lot of stress though.” 

Sherry huffed. “You can say that again.” She drew here attention to the girls. “Who’re these young ladies? I’m guessing...” She glanced back up at me. I nodded as an answer to her question.

Angel perked up right away. “I’m Angel.” 

“Angel, huh? That’s a pretty name.” Claire chimed in.

I held back with some embarrassment, realizing I never learned all their names, even though just moments before, I was willing to sacrifice myself for them. 

I was never really good at interacting with kids, to be honest, but at least I now have Claire and Sherry to help. 

The good mood was interrupted, by loud voices closing in all around us. 

“Damn, no time for rest now.” Sherry pulled the kids close to her.

“Are there any good places to hide?” Claire asked genuinely anyone.

“I know of a place.” Angel ran forward, waving frantically for us to join her. “Follow me!” 

With no other option, we had no choice but, to follow the young girl.

Meanwhile in another part of the building.

A woman looks down at the live security feed streamed through her computer.

“Madame.” A gentlemen next to her speaks up. “Your orders about the intruder?” 

“Same thing, but a little different.” She sighed. “Kill the two women with him. The intruder himself, that man in the leather jacket. Bring him to me. Alive.”

“I will send word out right away. Make sure he is alive.” He leaves her side as she traces a finger down her computer screen on an image of the same man she was referring to, with dark brunette hair and a leather jacket. She licked her lips and grinned. 

“Leon. You’re all mine now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's Perspective

Claire’s Perspective Part 1

The muffled sound of low voices made my eyes flutter open. The first thing they focused on, was a dark, rotting ceiling. I bolted upright and found myself chained to a bed, that was bolted to the floor. A gaudy chain link get up, that clamped around my right ankle, and the bottom leg of the rusted old bed. The once white mattress I was laying on, looked old and dingy. I took in my surroundings, I was in some old prison cell that looked like something from Silent Hill. Two men, were standing outside the metal bars, facing away from me, talking to each other. 

I wracked my brain. Last I remember, I was going on my lunch break at TerraSave. And then nothing after that. Did I even have lunch?

Great. Just my luck. I have been kidnapped and brought to a desert island, again. 

“No need to worry about her now, the other one brought him in. Besides, she’s been asleep for a couple days anyway and she’s kinda older than the rest of the girls. Don’t think we’ll make money off her.” One of the guards said.

“I would pay for her. A smokin hot red head like that, so what if she’s past 20. She’s bangable.” The other one piped up.

Ugh. Some ‘men’.

“Yeah well, that ain’t up to us.” The first guy shook his head. “No matter what your preference is, I doubt the boss wants her alive, too much at stake there. Might as well do what the boss will want us to do eventually. Like the boss said, she got what she wanted, the boss don’t need her anymore.”

Who got what she wanted? Who is she? Questions swirled about in my head. 

“Okay, fine. You do the dirty work. I’m gonna get a drink.” The second guard pouted and walked off.

The first guard shook his head and turned around, unlocking and sliding open the prison door with a loud clang. “Guessing you heard that. Not like it matters.” He said to me as he walked in. “I know you just woke up, but.” He shrugged. “It’s time for you to die.” 

He walked up to me and pointed a Desert Eagle at my face, big mistake. 

With my free leg, I easily kicked the gun out of his hand. 

“Hey!” He screamed in a rage.

Staying focused, I caught the gun before he could, pointing it and shooting him in the hand. He let out a shriek of pain and stumbled back, gripping the bleeding appendage. I took that moment to shoot off my shackles that attached me to the bed, before running up and knocking him out, before he can reach for his AK. 

I stepped out of the open cell and was greeted by guy number two pointing his assault weapon at me, I pointed my gun back at him. 

“Don’t move.” He hissed.

There was a tense moment as I thought about my next move, both of us having a firearm pointed at one another. Then I saw a figure approach from behind, swiftly knocking the guy out with the butt of their own Desert Eagle before pointing it at me. 

My jaw dropped and hers did too. We both lowered our weapons. 

“Sherry?” I gasped. 

“Claire.” The young blond girl smiled back at me before leaping into my arms for a hug. I happily returned it, holding her tightly, or as best I could, considering she had a backpack and an AR-15 slung around her.

“I didn’t recognize you at first. You look so different with short hair. It looks cute.” Sherry smiled as we parted. 

I smiled back, running my fingers through my hair. “Hey, it’s easier this way. And look at you. All grown up. I remember when you were just a kid.” 

Sherry chuckled. “Yeah, it’s been a long time Claire. I’m now a federal agent. Sherry Birkin, National Security.” She held up a badge and did an over exaggerated salute after holstering her gun.

“Yeah, speaking of. Why are you here, and more importantly, why am I here?” I got straight to the point as I leaned down and snagged a black holster off the unconscious guy, hooking it around me and placing my new found firearm in it. 

“Probably the same reason as me, bait.” Sherry stated bluntly. “I have been held prisoner here for weeks, all I have been allowed is a cold shower in the mornings. All so the DSO was notified of my disappearance, you were probably taken here for extra measure. And I guess you waiting until they tried to kill you to make your escape as well.” She set her backpack down and opened it, revealing about 4 vaccine guns. “At least they didn’t mess with the test drugs we prepared for my mission, it’s all still there.” 

“So, you were investigating this? Wait, don’t tell me. I think TerraSave was looking into this too. Human trafficking ring that surrounds Las Plagus right?” I inquired. 

“Yeah. They were gonna originally send Leon, since he has experience, but he turned it down. Although, after our kidnapping, I suspect he’s here now.” Sherry explained.

“He’s here? What do you mean, why would someone lead more agents to them?” I was confused, I hadn’t seen Leon in a good bit, and while it would be nice to see him again, I wish it could be on normal circumstances for once, like he said last time we met. 

“Like I said, we were just the bait.” Sherry elaborated. “Bait to lead him to her. All she wants, is Leon.” She paused. “I haven’t seen Leon since the Simmons case in China.”

“Yeah, Chris told me about that. I was dealing with something else.” I thought back to my other prison experience, Moira and I having to deal with T-Phobos and another Wesker. “I haven’t seen him since Harvardville. But, anyway.” I had to ask. “Who is she?” Before my question could be answered, both the once unconscious men rose to their feet, they made an odd gurgling grunt before their heads exploded into a bunch of whipping tentacles.

“Looks like that will have to wait.” Sherry said nervously as she got up and pointed her AR. More zombie like figures began to crawl out of the woodwork. A mixture of girls sold into human trafficking, johns and some guards dotted among them. We have no choice but run to a safer place while fighting them off. Sherry provided me with some ammo as we took out as many as we could.

Once the numbers began to thin down, I spoke up again. “So, if this person wanted to attract Leon here, couldn’t they just kidnap Ada Wong, or something?” 

“You try keeping a spy prisoner. They just went with the next best thing.” Sherry called back to me as we were being chased.   
That made sense and I now felt like I asked a dumb question. Still, I couldn’t help but huff at being called the ‘next best thing’. As petty as it sounds, I always had a bit of a thing for Leon, and Ada had always made me a bit jealous. How could I compete with such a gorgeous woman in a red dress? It’s almost like high school levels of jealousy that I have, and I give myself shit for those juvenile feelings. But, I can’t help it.

I was pulled from my selfish thoughts when I witnessed Sherry get tackled by one of the last two infected. I went to help, but the other one was bearing down on me fast. 

I heard the sound of a door being kicked open as Sherry killed the thing and shoved it off of her. She shouted something, but I was more focused on the guy pointing a gun in my direction. 

I threw my hands up, “Wait, don’t shoot.”

“Get down!” A familiar voice shouted back at me. 

Now, where have I heard that before?

I did as instructed and the zombie behind me was instantly killed. I turned, and saw him approach, with three young girls in tow. 

Wearing black jeans, black fingerless gloves, a navy blue undershirt, a brown waist and leg gun holster, dark brown combat boots and a black leather jacket with two white stripes down the side of the arms; no doubt about it. This was Leon S. Kennedy.

“Leon.” I gave him a warm smile as he held out his hand to me. He effortlessly lifted me to my feet. 

“It’s been a long time.” He replied back in a deep, raspy voice.

“Yeah….” I trailed off. Yup, there it is, right there. It’s good to know, I still, do indeed, have a thing for him. That jacket did absolutely nothing to hide his toned physique. In fact, he couldn’t fully zip it up past his muscular pectorals. Or maybe he just wanted to tease a little. Either way, I found myself swooning. As ridiculous as it sounds at a time like this, especially when it looks like he’s been through some shit. 

He had a stern expression, but there was worry in his facial features. He had aged since we last met, but aged well. Like a fine wine, one that I would savor every sip. His hair had grown longer, and darker. A deep chestnut brown color to it, and his bangs hung in his face, one side covering his left eye. He now had facial stubble, unlike before in Raccoon City and in Harvardville. And he still had those piercing, light blue eyes, which told a story of their own as you gazed into them. There were bags under his eyes and the dull gleam in them showed he was tired, of everything. But, I could still get lost in that vast, crystal clear ocean of blue. 

“You look good.” I finally said. 

“You too.” He answered back, then pointed at me. “You cut your hair.”

“I decided, I like it short. Easier to maintain.” I couldn’t help myself at this point. I pulled him into a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around him. His chest feels like a solid wall of pure muscle and I sunk into him, taking in the feeling of him against me. I inhaled deeply, the smell of leather filling my nose. “It’s so good to see you.” 

He went stiff as a board when I hugged him though, and I briefly thought of pulling back, until he returned the affectionate gesture. Resting his chin on my head and giving me a gentle pat on the back. 

“It’s good to see you too.” He spoke softly. 

Can we stay like this, forever? I couldn’t help but wonder to myself. 

I turned bright red and pulled away from him when one of the girls snickered and made a lewd comment about us having sex. And before I knew it, Sherry was talking to him.

I gave myself a moment to compose, taking several minutes to myself before joining back into the conversation. 

Sherry was now talking to the girls that had been with Leon. I had assumed they were some girls sold into human trafficking, based on their attire. Or, lack thereof. 

“I’m Angel.” One of them said. 

“Angel huh? That’s a pretty name.” I joined in, pretending like I didn’t hear what they insinuated about Leon and I. Though, I will admit, it is a desire I have. Being intimate with Leon. I bet it’s nice. 

Honestly, if Ada still hasn’t swooped in…. My train of thought was broken. 

Shouting voices cut through the air, and we all realized, we were still in danger.

I quickly asked if there was anywhere we could hide. That Angel girl was on top of it, and started directing us to a safe place where we could lay low. 

My silly crush aside, we had a mission we had to do. 

We have to save these girls, stop whoever was doing this and eradicate the virus here.

But, one question still remains. 

Who is she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's Perspective

Leon’s Perspective Part 2.

We all safely ducked into a back room when it happened. All three of the young girls dropped to their knees, screaming and shouting ‘No!’ and ‘Stop it!’ 

Their appearance started changing. Like that of a ganado. But, it was like they were trying to fight off what was turning them. I sighed and went to pull out my gun. It would not be my first time killing an infected child.

Sherry stopped me and handed Claire and I, a vaccine gun. She too was holding one.   
“Wait! Try these!” Sherry insisted. Considering the other option, I figured why the hell not. Angel was closest to me so I swiftly grabbed onto her and injected the whole dose directly into her neck. All three girls collapsed to the floor, breathless. Their skin turning from a deep purple, back to it’s normal color. The veins that had once been bulging against their skin, shrank back. 

“It worked.” Sherry let out a sigh of relief. “How do you feel?” 

“Like a million bucks.” Angel snorted as she sat up against a wall, the two others joining her. Each one catching their breath.

I relate to Angel. I believe that’s exactly what I said and how I felt when I cured my own plaga infection back in Spain. 

Angel let out a sigh. “Thank you though. We never thought we would have a cure. Or really ever get out of there….” She trailed off, tired. The other two could only nod.

“To be honest.” Sherry began. “That was a test cure. I’m just glad it worked.” I took a seat on a long crate and Claire sat next to me. Sherry knelt beside the girls to comfort them. “It’s just as I suspected.” Sherry said after a pause. 

“Sounds like you know more about what’s going on.” I nodded to her.

“Yeah, the DSO probably didn’t mention the rest to you, but there were suspicions, this just confirms it.” Sherry shook her head. 

“Alright Sherry, time to spill the beans.” Claire encouraged.

Sherry sighed and glanced to me. “It has to be Adelaide.” 

“You can’t be serious.” My eyes narrowed.

The girls nodded and Angel spoke up. “Yeah, that’s her. The big boss who owns this place.”

“Yes. Adelaide Stevens, the daughter of Aiden Stevens.” Sherry asserted. 

“Who is?...” Claire trailed off glancing back and forth between Sherry and I. 

“Aiden Stevens ran Station X at the DSO. A training facility that was so rigorous and shady that it had the highest mortality rate of new incoming agents. Anyone was lucky to make it out alive. And here is lucky me. Stevens and the rest of the DSO forced me through that training regiment after Raccoon City. They believed that since I survived what was essentially a citywide apocalypse, I could survive this. I did, and I was trained into a B.O.W killing machine. Adelaide is his daughter. As far as I know, he’s dead and she took over Station X. Last time I saw her, I found out she has this creepy attraction to older men.” I gestured to Sherry. “She’s about Sherry’s age now.”

That’s when Sherry cut in. “No Leon. Not just older men. She has an obsession with you. Always had. Aiden would let her hang around me when they had me held up at Station X, where they took my blood for experiments regarding a T-Virus cure.”

“What?” My jaw dropped in shock. I wanted to tell Sherry that I was sorry, that I wish I could have done something. But, the DSO really fucked both of us over, and there was nothing I could do. 

“Oh Sherry.” Claire muttered.

“That’s not important right now.” Sherry continued. “Station X was shut down recently. For violations we know all too well, including human experimentation that goes beyond far more than a cure.” 

I looked to Sherry and nodded for her to continue. 

“The DSO suspected that Adelaide was behind this human trafficking ring for a while. In fact, that she took ownership of this place to continue her experiments that she was doing at Station X. It all started as what seemed like visit. She lured you close by, releasing isolated strains of the A-Virus, I believe you and Chris worked on that case.” Sherry pressed on.

“The virus made by Glenn Arias.” I muttered. 

“My brother told me all about that.” Claire nodded. 

“But, how did Adelaide get her hands on the A-Virus?” I inquired. 

“We’re unsure right now.” Sherry shook her head. “But, she contacted the DSO headquarters claiming she noticed you nearby and asked us to call you and send you in to visit her. Hunnigan did just that thinking nothing of it. But, she wanted to get you to come there so she could infect you with a virus she had been developing. We discovered all of this when the DSO ordered a raid of Station X. She pretty much disappeared on us after the higher ups could no longer ignore serious allegations of human testing, specifically of a virus like the plaga on specifically men. Allegations that had been raised when she took over after her father passed away years ago. So, the DSO busted in a found Adelaide gone. Leaving behind a manifesto about how she wanted to create an army of perfect soldiers and rule as a Queen along side what she considers the perfect King, using an altered version of the plaga. The soldiers would have a slave strain of the virus, while the King and Queen would have the master strain. The virus was developed by splicing the A-Virus with the plaga, since they’re both similar in that the virus recognizes ally and enemy.” 

“Yeah, that’s what Rebecca noted.” I commented. 

Sherry nodded. “Her notes called it Subject A-Plaga. That’s the virus she had developed and was testing not only at Station X, but we found notes of this human trafficking ring she was doing experiments at too. Here, in the Caribbean. It was agreed that you would hunt her down at the human trafficking ring, but you declined that. Knowing what I know now. I understand. Either way, Station X was shut down and after you declined the mission, I was sent out. And Adelaide used that to her advantage. To use me as bait to get you out here. Because, her manifesto claimed all the male experiments were failures and that you were the only man perfect enough to be ‘her King’.” 

I shuddered at her last remark. “So, she wants me, so she can infect me with a master strain of her Subject A-Plaga virus. So, why didn’t she do that when I was there, with her, at Station X?” 

Sherry shrugged. “What happened when you were there?”

“She tried to seduce me at first. But, I wasn’t interested in a woman half my age. There was a kid there, she probably tried to use him to lure me in too. Whatever the case, I knocked her out and told the kid to leave.” I stated simply and honestly. 

“I see. She was probably hoping to sleep with you or something so you would let your guard down and she could administer the virus. But, that didn’t work out as planned. So, she went with option B, and left bread crumbs to lead you here, and now we’re caught up in this.” Sherry let out a somber sigh. “It would also explain the body we found. Of a boy, roughly eighteen years of age.”

Stupid kid didn’t leave. “Dammit.” I growled. 

“So that’s who she is.” Claire spoke up after listening quietly this whole time. “So, where exactly do I tie in.” 

“You were probably insurance, Claire. Since you know Leon, as well.” Sherry told her.

“Wait.” Claire wasn’t satisfied with that answer. “One of the guards said that she got what she wanted in reference to me. What does that mean?” 

Sherry shrugged. “Maybe that you brought Leon here, since Adelaide couldn’t apprehend a spy like Ada Wong, she went with the two of us who also knew Leon since Raccoon City.” 

Claire seemed to wince at the mention of Ada. I find that reaction rather odd. I haven’t spoken to Ada since I saw her in China. And Claire even longer. Is Claire nervous at the thought of Ada?

Claire sighed and shook her head. “I guess that makes sense.” It’s obvious she still wasn’t satisfied with that answer.

“The bosses mentioned to me that if it was Adelaide, to not let it get out. If the public knew a former DSO agent is now running a human trafficking ring...” Sherry trailed off.

“So top brass only cares about the public image. Not the fact that there’s a human trafficking ring, infecting people with a mind controlling virus.” I scoffed.

“Leon.” Sherry sighs and gives me this pleading look. 

“No, it’s fine. This is typical for them.” I shake my head.

That look of hers only grows more intense. “I know how you feel. We can address that later. But right now, we have to remain focused.”

I break eye contact with her, how can I keep that up with the girl who’s been like a little sister to me, especially with that look. I turn to Claire and she’s giving me the same puppy dog eyes. 

Dammit. I’m getting it on both sides. I lower my head and let out a defeated breath. “Fine then.” 

There was a long pause as we listened to the muffled shouting that engulfed the building. They were looking for us. 

Sherry rose to her feet. “We can’t stay here forever. I have a plan.” Sherry reloaded her gun. “I’ll sneak the girls out of here. You two find Adelaide and kill that bitch and her virus.” 

“Sherry, language.” Claire nodded to the girls. 

“Oh...” Sherry nervously put a hand to her mouth. 

“We have heard and seen worse.” Angel said flatly. She got to her feet and helped up the other two, holding their hands. Then she sighed and smiled. “But, honestly. We would love to get out of here.” 

Sherry smiled back. “Let’s do this, then.” She began leading the girls to the door. She muttered something to Claire, but I wasn’t really paying attention to that. I was busy thinking about all this new information I obtained. 

“Wait. Sherry.” Claire called out as Sherry was leaving.

“Be careful.” I said exactly what Claire was thinking. 

“Don’t worry, you two. I’m a big girl now, I can handle this. You take down that obsessive weirdo.” Sherry responded back. 

Now she’s avoiding calling Adelaide a bitch. I really don’t want to dwell on Adelaide’s ‘obsession’ with me. It’s best to just not think about something so deeply unnerving as this woman wanting me to be her ‘Virus King’ of sorts. 

With that though, Sherry smiled, opened the door and left with the girls. The door softly closed behind her with a dull thud and me and Claire were left alone in somewhat silence, save for the distant noises of ganado’s.

Claire and I could only hope they will be safe. 

A moment passed as I let all the information from earlier, continue to sink in. I shook my head. 

I need a drink. 

I reach behind me and pull out the pocket flask I had tucked in my waistband. I opened it and took a long gulp. Nice and strong.

I turned to Claire, she seemed to be rather spaced out, probably trying to process all that information as well. I offer her my flask.

She turns to me when I outstretch my arm to her. Her body freezes as she looks at me and then the flask. She gets the idea and takes the flask from my hands. I watch her take a deep swig of the alcohol. She winced a bit, but didn’t flinch back in disgust. I guess it’s a bit strong for her, but she wanted to show she can handle it and I don’t doubt that. 

She let’s out a breath and hands it back to me. I close it and return it to my waistband. The display on her part was, in an odd way, kind of adorable. Like an animal tasting a different food, unsure of how to process it.  
I stood up and was about to offer to help her up, but she was already on her feet and ready to go. Yup, same Claire as always. 

She checked the ammo in her gun and nodded to me. I nodded back and we left the room.

It was eerily quiet now. 

Almost too quiet. 

We found some ganado’s here and there, but we were able to kill them rather quietly with some blunt force weapons. Only occasionally having to shoot if necessary. Better to keep quiet in this type of situation, so as to not attract a swarm of them. 

Just in case, I grabbed a couple grenades off of some of their bodies. Ganado’s can be armed head to toe and usually have ammo and useful shit on them. That applied here too. 

We ran into a dry patch as we continued searching around the place for any sign of where Adelaide might be, and the silence began to be too much for Claire.

“So, been a while since we teamed up like this. Harvardville seems like so long ago.” She spoke softly. 

“Yeah.” I responded. “Hoping we would chat again in a more normal setting.” 

She giggled. “You told me that in Harvardville too.” She let out a sigh as we entered what appeared to be a long old style, penitentiary prison hall that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Something like Eastern State Penitentiary. “Last I heard about you was through my brother when he was telling me about the case with Arias. He said he enlisted your help with it.” 

I listened as we continued walking, checking to see if people were in the cells. All cells where boarded up with metal sheeting, generally preventing visibility. I tried opening them, but not a single one would budge. There were three floors of these cells. The vibe they gave off in the eerie, quiet room would give anyone the creeps. Especially with the echo of our voices. 

“You know, Chris said something to me about you.” She trailed off for a bit. 

“Oh. The BSAA’s Golden Boy is talking about me?” I couldn’t help but grin. 

However, Claire was serious. “He said, when he first found you to ask for help. You were unwell.”

“I wasn’t sick.” I shrugged. “I bit buzzed, but I was enjoying my vacation.” 

“That’s the thing. He said you were drinking. A lot. And by unwell, that meant, not okay. Mentally.” 

I felt my jaw clench when Claire said that. Chris was letting my dirty laundry be out in the open. 

“Anyway. I just wanted to say. It made me worry but. I’m glad you’re still here.” 

For some odd reason, the way she said that made me catch my breath and twinge of nervousness tugged at me. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I asked suspiciously. 

“Leon.” She stopped in her tracks. I was forced to stop along with her and turn to face her. The look of concern in her eyes only raised my levels of unease. “Are you okay?” She sincerely asked. 

That was a loaded question. There have been many times I have debated taking my own life. The one she mentioned, where Chris and Rebecca found me that deep in the bottle, asking me for my help for the same damn thing I spent my whole adult life doing. That was one of those times. 

She doesn’t need to know that. Besides, my mood had improved since then. Sort of. 

I reached out to rest my hand on her shoulder, but paused. I felt a sort of tension in the air. Not anything romantic, or anything close to sexual. The only way I could describe it, was emotional. Or something like that. Either way, I opted to run my fingers through my hair instead. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” I answered simply. 

She instead, reached out and placed her hand on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. She smiled as she made eye contact with me. “Listen. If you ever need anything. Really, anything at all. There are people that are here for you. I’m here for you.” 

I tensed at her touch, but her words and the soft voice she spoke them in made me relax. Claire always had a charm and warmth to her that could absolutely melt someone. As well as a smile that can brighten a gloomy day. She is truly someone you appreciate as a friend and ally. 

And despite myself, I couldn’t help but, smile a bit in return. “Thanks, Claire.” I was about to say something else, when a loud crackle cut through the dead silence. We jumped back, on our guard as we soon located the sound. An intercom. It looked old. Not as old as the building, but old nonetheless. 

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” A familiar voice screeched over the speaker. No doubt about it, that was Adelaide. 

The room suddenly filled with sound, the cells opened up with a loud clang and once-human monsters started pouring out, even leaping from the third and second floor. Grunting and roaring.

“KILL HER! BRING HIM TO ME!” Adelaide screamed before the intercom went dead. With that, the beasts charged, descending upon us. We pulled out our weapons, shooting and killing a good amount, double tapping for the ganado’s who’s heads exploded into tentacles.

I soon found myself surrounded, any normal person would panic. But, no normal person has been through the hell I had been through. And it hadn’t been long since I took on a whole hoard. I ducked, dodged and weaved. Taking out many with just a single bullet to the head, I swept their feet out from under them, stomped on their heads, smashed their skulls against the wall. Grabbed multiple and pinned their heads to the floor, lining them up and blasting their rotted brains out of their craniums. This was child’s play to me.

I turned and found one approaching Claire from behind as she took out one charging at her and had to reload. I grabbed it by it’s hair before it could touch her. Forcing it to face me. It screeched as I yanked it away. From it’s appearance, it looked to be a former girl forced into prostitution, now a husk, a parasite, nothing of how she once was. It’s white, glassy eyes only showed rage and bloodlust as I position the barrel of my Sentinel under its chin, right at the throat, aiming up toward the cerebellum. One pull of the trigger and its brain stem exploded out in a spray of dark red. It collapsed to the floor. I felt a brief pang of guilt. If only we had been here sooner. 

“Thanks.” Claire gasped, bringing me back to the reality of our situation. I gave her a nod. 

Two others came after me. One grabbed my shoulder, the other went to tackle me from the side. I turned and pistol whipped the one before shooting it dead, catching the other between my knee and elbows. Smashing its skull with a hard crunch before throwing it upright and snapping its neck with a loud crack. Another bullet and it too, was dead. Claire roundhouse kicked another before shooting it down. This wasn’t her first rodeo either. Her brother should be proud. As her good friend, I feel a sense of pride seeing her in action. 

That hoard was now gone but, I can see more fast approaching toward us and the heaping pile of bodies. 

“There’s too many!” Claire shouted to me. She was right. It was like the entire place had been turned to B.O.W’s and sent after us. I glanced behind us. Seeing a door that was hanging open ajar. I turned back and spotted a couple oil drums. Then I remembered the grenades. 

“Head for the door! I got a plan!” I nodded to the open door as I shouted back to her. She gave an affirmation and booked it. 

I took out a couple more then, pulled the pins on both of the grenades and threw them at the oil drums, I followed Claire and sprinted for the door. 

Claire shoved the door open and I was close behind, slamming it behind us. I turned and wrapped my arms around her and jumped out of the way as the door blasted off it’s hinges and onto the floor. The sound was deafening as we tumbled over several times, to the side and out of the blast zone, eventually landing next to each other.

We waited, panting heavily and retrieving our breath, as we lay still on the ground. The air once again filled with silence, save for our heavy breathing. I let out a sigh as my gaze meets with hers, her striking clear, blue eyes look back at me. No words are exchanged between us for a bit. 

After I’m sure the coast is clear, I sit up and offer my hand to her. “You alright?”

Claire nods in response and allows me to help her up off the ground. She smiles, as she makes eye contact with me again and gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, now that we’re both back on our feet.

The intercom crackles back to life and once again, our guard is up. 

Great. What could be next? I thought.

“Leon. Darling.” Adelaide spoke in a syrupy, almost sickening tone, through the crackling speakers. “Come to me.” She put an odd emphasis on the word ‘come’ that made me wildly uncomfortable. “If she comes with you, I’ll kill her myself!” She suddenly hissed.  
I was about to say something, but Claire stepped up. “Try me, bitch!” She snapped back with a glare. 

Shaking the general creepy vibe that Adelaide sent my way, reaffirming her obsession with me. I shrugged and smirked. 

“What she said.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's Perspective Part 2
> 
> Trigger Warning: Mentions of a botched coat hanger abortion.

Claire’s Perspective Part 2

“Leon.” Sherry gave a visibly upset Leon a sad look. 

Disappointed in finding out how the DSO wanted to handle the issue with this Adelaide Stevens, Leon folded his arms. “No, it’s fine. This is typical for them.” He returned in his usual sarcastic fashion. 

The way he said it made me copy Sherry’s look as I turned to face him.

“I know how you feel. We can address that later. But right now, we have to remain focused.” Sherry pleads with him. 

He immediately looked away from her. He turned to face me and his eyes went wide for a brief moment, his angry face faltering as he lowered his head, facing away from me too. He couldn’t handle both Sherry and I at once.

“Fine then” He stated simply after a while.

To be fair, I wasn’t too pleased with the information Sherry gave me as well. Not that I was upset with her, but why is this Adelaide so hell bent on digging her claws into Leon? What sort of perverted obsession was this? That she wanted to create an army of infected, including herself and Leon, and pictured herself as a queen with Leon as a king over this infected army. And what did this have to do with me. By what I gathered, it has to be more than I just know Leon. There has to be something Sherry doesn’t know. 

But, with infected bearing down on us soon, we had to formulate a plan. And Sherry was quick on that uptake, offering to take the girls to safety while we find and take down this Adelaide chick. 

She walked up to me after laying it out, then she leaned into me and whispered, glancing over to Leon, who wasn’t focused on us. 

“Take the hint.” 

“What?” I shot back in a hushed tone, surprised. 

“Claire, it’s painfully obvious to everyone, you have been totally into Leon ever since the beginning. It’s just become more apparent over time. Like, anyone can tell. Well...” She pauses and glances back toward Leon. “Everyone, but him. Leon can be kinda clueless like that sometimes, when a woman is attracted to him, it seems.” 

“Sherry, that seems so juvenile, we have a mission to focus on.” I nearly stumbled over my words. Saying that despite myself, and the warmth from my cheeks as I felt them turning red.   
“That’s exactly why he’s so clueless, his only focus is the mission and not about someone crushing hard over him. This is your chance. Besides, you two could lure Adelaide out, she would obviously get jealous. So don’t be afraid to flirt.” Sherry smiled. “I mean, she probably would be jealous if I went instead but, I’m not gonna flirt with an older man who’s like a big brother to me. I’ll leave it up to you.” She nods before hustling the girls away, seeing her walking to the door gathered Leon’s attention. I call out to her, and Leon and I to tell her to be careful. She reassures us and makes her way out.

I thought about her words and all the information we had been given. This was all too much, honestly. And what does Sherry expect from me, flirting in a time like this? I mean, I had done it before when I was younger. Flirted with a lot of guys, but Leon was much easier to converse with when he was a more innocent rookie cop. I guess that could be said about me as well, I was a nineteen year old college student. I dated a lot of guys before Raccoon City and broke a lot of hearts. Now a days, men seem to ignore me, men like Neil. Sure, he was a piece of shit, but before I knew that, when I worked with him at TerraSave, I was hoping for something to happen between us. To no avail however, all my advances were ignored. And then I find out he’s a fucking deuchebag, I should have listened to Moira about him.

Am I just too old now, is mid thirties now passed your prime? Was my peak really in my teens and twenties? I can’t help but ponder as I side eye Leon, who’s reached back and pulled a flask out from behind him. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink of the contents. 

Hmph, that probably isn’t the case for Ada Wong, who’s around forty and still probably looks drop dead gorgeous. And as for Leon, he just remains handsome, no matter how old he gets. But, for me, I’m not sure. He always had 

I think both of us have built up an outer shell, though. Become cold and distant in a weird way. I remember Moira being able to talk to Natalia better than I could. Like, how I used to talk with Sherry when she was little. 

Leon moves toward me and I am shaken from my thoughts. I look to him, and see he’s offering me his flask. I can feel a lump in my throat. Seriously, I can’t even give a thank you? I’m like a high school girl being asked to the prom from her crush, who’s offering her flowers and chocolates, the works. 

As wordlessly as he offers, I wordlessly accept and take the flask. I looked down into it, feeling the warmth left by his hand in the metal. Watching the black liquid slosh around in it, reflected in the dim light of the room. I saw my own face in the dark brew. Without another thought. I put it to my lips and tilted it back, taking a good mouthful. 

It burns and tastes awful. Is this straight whiskey? Absinthe? Whatever it was. It was strong and typical for Leon. But, nothing I couldn’t handle. I gulped it down feeling the heat of the burning liquid all the way to my stomach. He returned the flask after I handed it back and gave me a slight grin. Did I look silly? Probably.

We both stood up, I checked to see how many bullets I had in the Desert Eagle, and we left. Luckily, as we passed plaga beasts on the way, I was able to get ammo off them and an assault rifle. Leon seemed good with just carrying the two guns he brought with him. But, I noticed him picking up some grenades. A great idea on his part, never know when we need those.

After a while, the silence became deafening, and as we were exploring what looked like a prison I had to start a conversation. Leon made wise cracks as usual, until I stopped him and sincerely asked if he was okay. That’s when his sarcastic facade cracked and he looked visibly tense. When Chris told me about seeing Leon at that bar, he told me that it looked liked how he imagined he looked when Piers found him that one time. Leon looked and acted borderline suicidal, according to Chris. I know, since then, Chris and Leon have hung out and played video games, like Chris said. But, I just wanted to be sure. It was concerning to hear about that instance, to say the least. He didn’t have to exactly open up to me, after all, I wouldn’t expect that to be in Leon’s character and I got a lot of problems of my own, I wouldn’t know the first thing I could do to help. But, I can try. Knowing he’s okay would be a start. 

He tells me, he’s fine. But, that isn’t enough. I want to reassure him, tell him it’s okay to talk to me. I rest my hand on his shoulder, look into those oceanic eyes of his and smile. I tell him that whatever he needs, he isn’t alone and that I’m here for him. I could feel whatever barrier that was between us slowly beginning to melt away. Especially, as he returned my smile and thanked me. I wanted to put my hand on his cheek, then give him a big, warm, hug. Squeeze him tightly until he knows how much he’s cared for. 

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM!” A voice I can only assume to be Adelaide’s echoed over a loud speaker through static, and with it, came a bunch of enemies. 

Both Leon and I knew what this means. Dinner time.

We got this though. This isn’t our first time dealing with monsters like this. And this time is no different. It’s pretty much a cake walk taking out all these creatures. Watching Leon in the zone here, was like watching the hero of an action movie. Almost like the Matrix or John Wick as he effortlessly takes down zombie after zombie with just his Sentinel 9, he hasn’t even drawn the other gun.

I blast one’s skull to pieces, as it charged at me and find myself needed to reload, feeling another approach from behind. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I whisper to myself. I was about to turn around and kill it when I hear it scream. Leon pulled it away and quickly shot it dead. I inwardly smile to myself. My hero. 

“Thanks.” I say to him. He nods in return before taking out two more. I kick down the last one and turn its head into a starburst of blood and gore. 

But, there are more coming. I shout to him, there’s too many. We can’t keep up like this. We’ll run out of ammo. I watch his eyes, they look over to some oil drums. He pulls out the grenades and shouts back. I see where he’s going with this. He tells me to get to the door behind us, and I sprint, I hear a couple more gun shots, then his footsteps close behind me. 

We bust into the other room and slam the door shut, his arms envelope me as we dive away from the blast zone. As we roll on the ground, the explosion ringing in my ears, I can feel each muscle of his pressed against me and I am once again, enraptured, surrounded by the scent of his leather jacket. It’s a silver lining in an otherwise stressful situation. But, I’m happy to be this close to him again. It brought a warm feeling and a sensation of joy to me. 

Once we landed and silence fell over the area again, we managed to catch our breath, and a bit of a break. He sat up and offered his hand to me. He helps me to my feet and I can see him in the dim light overhead. His jacket is now dusty and he is spattered in blood. In an odd sort of way, seeing blood splattered all over him gave him a sensual aura. Like a badass look of if you mess with him, he will fuck your shit up. I pushed that rather lewd thought down and gave him an appreciative smile.

I then hear her voice again, cooing to Leon, asking him to go to her, over that speaker. He looks absolutely disgusted, even more so when she threatens to kill me if I come along. He opens his mouth to say something, but I step up to the speaker. 

“Try me, bitch!” If she wants to be like that, we’ll do this. I’m not so easily intimidated. 

“What she said.” Leon’s backing me up. 

I hear an irritated grunt on the other side before she hisses into the speaker once more. “Upstairs!” It suddenly goes dead. 

“Guess we go upstairs.” He shrugged. 

I sigh and fold my arms.

Leon rests a hand on my shoulder. “Hey.” 

I turn to look at him, feeling more relaxed just by a friendly touch. 

“I don’t wanna see you angry. It’s bad for a pretty face like yours.” He grins. “Don’t let her get to you. Besides, I will make sure she suffers if she even lays a finger on you.” 

I feel my heart leap into my throat, he just told me I have a pretty face. I swallow and force myself to speak, laughing off my nerves. “Hey now, what’s with the flattery, Kennedy? I wouldn’t let this bitch get the best of me. You should know that more than anyone.” 

He gave my shoulder a squeeze the same way I did, before resting his hand on my upper back. “Yeah, I know. Just thought I would give a little pep talk.” 

“Well. It does help.” I genuinely smile back. “But, pretty face? Really?” I raise my eyebrow at him. 

He nods and gives me a sincere look. “Claire, you are and have always been, a beautiful woman.”

I can feel my heart race and my mind go blank. He really believes that. 

His grin returns and he pats my back. “Let’s get going.” 

As I followed him, in search for a way to get to the next floor, I decided to push it some more.

“So, what’s with that all of a sudden? You trying to bring out your A-game again?”

“Not sure what you mean.” He said nonchalantly. “If you’re talking about the comment about you being beautiful. I meant that. You’re a lovely, strong and capable woman. Chris should be proud he has such a wonderful sister. Besides, I would rather see you happy, than pissed off.” 

I could feel myself blushing but, shook my head and pushed that to the side. “You probably say that to all the pretty women.” 

“C’mon, Claire.” He glanced back at me. “Give yourself some credit.”

“Pretty women like Ada Wong.” I arched an eyebrow, once more.

He paused and turned to face me. “I haven’t seen her in years. I never really got the chance to tell her that. Furthermore, she’s not important right now. But hey, I get the chance with you.” 

He gives me a small smirk when our eyes meet. That lump returns to my throat and I feel my cheeks getting warm. At a loss for words, I could only smile back. 

“See. There’s a happier face.” He paused, his grin faded, he looked away. “Er, sorry. If that sounded, ya know. Weird or anything.”

Was he thinking he came off as a creep? I vigorously shook my head. “No, no. Not weird at all. Thank you, Leon.” 

He turned back and gave me another small smile, before nodding for us to continue walking. We soon found a set of stairs and without hesitation, we began heading up. Closer to our objective of finding Adelaide.

“So, do you hate Ada? I’m sure Chris is not a fan.” Leon brought up, so casually. 

“No. I don’t really know too much about her. I can’t really hate her.” I paused, hate isn’t the word I would use. “And Chris didn’t share much about her. But, she is a gorgeous woman.” 

“So are you.” Once again, Leon said that so casually. 

“I have to say, your A-game is real good, Kennedy.” I attempted a flirty response to his nonchalant flattery.

He chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that.” 

The next floor we arrived at, looked like the floor of a hotel. It was quiet. Very quiet. I looked at one of the placards on the door. Instead of a room number, it was a name, a girls name. 

“This must be where they were housing some of them.” Leon points out. “Let’s start checking around, find something that will lead us closer to Adelaide.” 

I nodded, and we started searching. Going from room to room, each one having it’s own bed and bathroom. At least they had a clean toilet and shower. Somewhat.

In one room, I found a box of condoms laying on one of the nightstands next to the bed. “At least someone was trying to be safe.” I commented toward Leon.

He shrugged. “Silver lining.” 

“Oh, that reminds me.” I looked at my watch, I may have missed a couple days, being kidnapped and all. But, now that I can actually get back on schedule. I check my pockets. They were still there, the guards must have never taken the pills off me because they probably didn’t feel a need to. I pull the compact out, open it up, pop a little yellow pill out of the pink container and swallow it. 

Leon meanwhile, was watching curiously. “So that was...” He trailed off, looking unsure of what he wanted to say.

“Birth control.” I simply responded.

“You seeing someone?” He inquired. 

“Oh no. Not really. It just makes ya know, that ‘time of the month’ easier to deal with.” I didn’t want to go into the details. Nor did I want him to think I was seeing anyone. Anyway, all the guys I ever expressed an interest in, after Raccoon City, have either died horribly, like poor Steve Burnside, or were giant assholes… Or turned out to be a giant asshole and then died horribly, such as Neil Fisher, whom I tried to make several moves on, but all of which fell flat. I now realize, he was never interested like that in the first place. That and finding out how truly awful he was broke my heart. I still think of Steve from time to time, poor kid deserved better, he was a real sweetheart. All of them have been like that though, save for Leon. Leon is the only guy who has been alive and good from the beginning.

Though, me and Leon never really had the chance to connect romantically, save for some talking between the fence at the RPD, and even then, it wasn’t really heavy flirting. There was always someone who got in the way of that. Mostly women vying for his attention, pretty women like Ada Wong. And even at Harvardville, in the little time we had known her, he had that one woman, Angela Miller, practically like putty in his hands. I had never really got the chance in these situations. And the times the chance was there, it was dangled in front of me and ripped away. Not that it was that much of a big deal, what was happening at the time was a very serious and life threatening situation. Still, I can’t help but wonder, especially with Sherry’s encouragement. After all this is over, is this my chance? Might as well be bold and see. 

I clear my throat. “What about you? Are you seeing someone, Leon?” 

“No, I’m in the same boat as you.” He shakes his head, giving me a half smile as he folds his arms.

He’s single. 

“Well, guess that makes two of us.” I smile, as if I’m making some sort of wise crack, like he would. 

He nodded to me and then went to search the bathroom. Gonna go out on a limb and say that was not smooth, on my part. I went to go join him but, he came out and stopped me with a rather distressed look on his face. 

“You really don’t want to go in there.” He warned. 

“Why? What’s up?” I asked curiously. 

“I guess those weren’t always used.” He nodded over to the condoms.

“What do you mean?” I pushed further.

He sighed. “There was a literal mass of flesh in the toilet. The water was more blood than actual water.” He paused. “And… A bent coat hanger in the bathtub…. I’m sure you can take a guess at what happened there.”

“Oh...” My stomach lurched. “But… A body...” I tried to ask if there was a body.

“Also in the bathtub. It’s a gruesome sight.” He scowled. “Like someone didn’t care about her life while performing the ‘procedure’.”

I gulped hard and shook my head. “I understand. We should move on. But first, let’s check the name tag on this room again. I just…. We should remember the name.” 

He closed his eyes and softly nodded. As we left, we looked at the placard. It read ‘Regina’. Her name was Regina. Poor girl. I’m not sure whether there is a God or not, never felt like there was. But, I lowered my head and whispered a prayer for her, anyway. Better than nothing. 

Still, we had to move on. We were only halfway through the hall. We finish searching another room and I pause at the door. Leon stops as well and turns toward me, looking concerned. I can’t help but think about the sight he must have witnessed. What she must have endured before finally dying. She probably felt she had no other choice. She could have been infected and was scared of passing that on. Maybe it was the result of rape. I have been through a lot of shit. But, I believe that was a first for both of us.

“You alright?” He asks. 

“Yeah… Are you?” I ask in return. 

He nods. “Yeah.” 

There is a pause between us. 

“These rooms, sure do have a certain… Smell to them.” I said after a while, noting the unpleasant, musky stench. 

He looked as if he was about to say something, but just nods once more.

We reach the last room. Angel’s room. We didn’t find anything that told us where Adelaide was, but we found Angel’s diary. The contents of it were horrifying, and that’s an understatement. Details of being injected with the virus, to being assaulted, almost on a daily basis, and being forced to inject customers with the virus too, under the threat of death. No 15 year old girl should have to go through that. 

We can only hope Sherry got them to safety. Even so, I’m surprised we found no enemies here. It’s still eerily quiet. Maybe Adelaide had sent her entire army on us earlier, that all she got, apparently. The thought made me inwardly laugh as an attempt to cope with everything.

Peeking into the room at the end of the hallway, through a window in the door, we saw desks and computers. Like a specific room dedicated to research. Unfortunately, it was locked and needed a number code to be inputted on the keypad next to the door. 

“Hey.” Leon put a hand on my shoulder and pointed. “See that?” 

It was a vent, in the upper right hand corner of the room. 

“Yeah. There was one like that in one of the bathrooms. Think it connects?” I looked to him.

“Only one way to find out.” He gestured back to the vent we found in the bathroom of one of the girls rooms.

Well, it was big enough to crawl through, so might as well. We went back to that vent and Leon used a pocket knife to pop it open. The vent cover fell down on the floor with a loud clang and he stepped back. 

“So who’s going in first, you or me?” He asked. 

“I don’t mind leading the way.” I give him a wry smile. 

He shrugs and gestures to the vent. “Lady’s first.” 

I get on my hands and knees and crawl in, with Leon following close behind. It was just as silent in the vents save for us crawling along inside of them. I focused on what lay ahead and not the fact that Leon probably has a perfect view of my ass. A small part of me wondered if he enjoyed what he was looking at, but I pushed that thought down. He’s probably hoping I don’t fart or something.

I stopped as we reached a path that split off in two directions, one that went on ahead and another that went to the right. Leon stopped behind me to prevent himself from running into me and I could tell he was looking over me to see what was going on, despite not having enough room to look back to him.

“Everything alright?” He inquired.

“Two pathways.” I replied back. 

“We can investigate both. It’s up to you to pick one. We can come back later, if we have to.” 

I nodded to his response and opted to go straight ahead since the right path had a slope going downward and that could be tricky, right now.

A light reflecting in our surroundings indicated we had come to an opening. I crawled up to the vent cover to see that it was indeed, the research room, from earlier. 

“We found it, Leon.” I said with a smile. 

“Perfect.” He slid his pocket knife over to me. I picked it up and popped the cover off just as he did. 

Considering it had a longer drop than the last one, as this vent was at ceiling level, the cover made an even louder bang as it hit the ground. We both hopped out of the vents and onto the floor. Immediately, we went to search the computers, they weren’t even password protected. 

Sure enough, there was information about the A-Virus and the Plaga, how instead of using the plaga DNA, the A-virus Genome was incorporated into the parasite, and how tests of it were conducted on the girls and their johns. They even had copies of reports by both Leon and Chris. 

Leon stepped back from the computer he was looking at. 

“This is all about me.” He looked back, inspecting it further. “My blood type, my height, my weight. Hell, it even states that she has blood and tissue samples of mine. Probably, from Station X.”

“Wonder where those would be located.” I furrowed my brow. What could she want with that? There was no information about Leon’s blood or tissue and how it relates. We just knew Adelaide had an obsession.

“Guess we’ll find out.” He shrugged. 

After a thorough search, we found the only way to get out was through the door leading to the girls rooms. No point in going back there, so back in the vents it is. However, we propped that door open. In case Sherry comes through here after getting the girls out. 

The only chairs were the ones on wheels, not stable enough to hold a person if they were standing. That meant…

“I’ll give you a boost.” Leon offered. 

“And you?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I’ll jump.” He grinned.

I felt my face flush red as he positioned himself behind me, his hands gripping my waist tightly, before he lifted me. 

I grabbed onto the vent and pulled myself up. Thankfully, I was still able to grasp the metal frame with such sweaty palms. My face still flushed red, as feeling of his hands on my hips remained on my mind. There wasn’t enough room to turn around, so I couldn’t help him up. But, I could hear him make a mad dash and leap for the opening. There was a loud bang as he hit the wall and gripped onto the vent. He grunted and pulled himself in behind me.

“Still got it.” He chuckled.

“Smooth Kennedy.” I smiled and shook my head.

We were now heading down to the vent path toward the right, now on our left. That path seemed darker than the one leading to the research room. I gingerly slid down the slope, hoping not to slide into a vent cover, push it off and fall flat on my face. The vent opened up more, and I was able to move into a sitting position, but that was about it. Leon slid in behind me a bit quicker than I did. I felt his chest move up against my back and his warm breath on the nape of my neck. My whole body went tense and I can tell my face was probably as red as my hair. 

I whipped my head back and our eyes met. My voice hitched and my breath caught, my heart is racing. He is so close, when I turned around I found his lips inches from mine.

“You...” He trailed off. His eyes glancing at the dark ahead, his face turning from soft into a more serious expression. That’s when it hit me too, and I realized, I was not looking forward to whatever was ahead. That familiar scent both of us know all too well.

The acrid smell of blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's Perspective Part 3.  
//TRIGGER WARNING Mentions of a failed coat hanger abortion.  
(Sorry it has been so long. I have been working two jobs. Worked over 60 hours this week.)

Leon’s Perspective Part 3

I couldn’t help but ponder to myself as we were searching those rooms, where some of the girls were kept, Claire seemed really flustered when I told her she was beautiful. I had thought I stepped out of line and bothered her too much. But, she kept telling me that she didn’t mind the comment, then she would go asking about Ada. Is she comparing herself to women like Ada? I don’t see why she would. She seems to give the impression to me that she doesn’t hold a candle to that standard of beauty, which is far from the truth. 

Though hell, I’m older than her and I most likely don’t look as I did when I was in my early 20’s or something. Everyone ages, but I think she’s aged quite gracefully. It’s not like she’s a spinster either, and she’s even taking birth control. I guess, for her monthly cycle. I watched her take the pill after we saw that box of condoms. That lead to the both of us finding out we were single. She didn’t seem to want to dwell on it much.

So, I leave it at that and turn to the bathroom and sigh, inwardly to myself.

...Women.

I was hit with an awful sight and an equally awful smell when I entered the bathroom. The familiar, metallic scent of blood. There was no sickly aroma of decay, and by the looks of it, the crime was recent, so there was yet to be any of the trademark signs of decomposition. I slowly walked over and knelt by the tub. The body was that of a girl, no more than 13 years of age, nude, laying in a bathtub. There was a twisted coat hangar and copious amounts of congealed blood between her legs. I leaned in, feeling a mixture of sorrow and disgust. Her vulva had been torn to shreds, and the source of the pool of blood had come from her vagina, of course.

I stepped back, noting a massive trail of smeared blood leading to the toilet. There were boot prints in various places along the trail. Not belonging to me, no, this blood dried long ago. But, the boots definitely belonged to a man. There were two different sets, two men did this. The dried blood lead up to the toilet, dripping down the side of it. Not looking forward to more of what I was about to witness. I rose to my feet and used my boot to kick up the toilet seat. An even worse smell assaulted my senses as the contents of the bowl saw light. A fleshy mass of visceral tissue sat in bloodied, stagnant water. I couldn’t even tell if that was supposed to be a fetus, embryo or the remains of her uterus laying in the toilet. These guys seemed to do this without a care for her life, not that anything like this would have been successful anyway, but Jesus Christ. What was even the point of this? 

There was a hastily scribbled note by the sink that simply stated the ‘boss’ couldn’t find out she was pregnant and to get rid of it. Adelaide didn’t want pregnant subjects? Was it some sort of a hazard or would it get in the way of her project? Why did this poor girl have to die? We did any of these girls..? I heard the sound of the doorknob rattle.

God, no. Claire didn’t need to see something like this. I quickly opened the door and told her that she shouldn’t go in the bathroom and why. Guess those condoms weren’t useful after all. When I finished telling her, her expression fell, going from curious to sullen. Her lips were parted, her blue eyes sparkled as if she was about to cry. Sorrow filling each feature in her pale complexion.

Please, don’t make that face. 

She asks if we could see what the girls name was and I comply. We go outside and look at the placard, it says ‘Regina’. I briefly wonder what kind of young girl Regina was like before all this, before she became a mutilated corpse in a bathtub. But, I stop myself, it’s just a body now. Even so, she did not deserve this. I see out of the corner of my eye, Claire offering a prayer for her. I never believed in God, but the gesture in and of itself, is noble and sentimental.

When we move on, I could see that incident had quite an effect on Claire. In one of the rooms, she just quietly waited by the door for me after we found nothing. I asked how she was, she said she was fine, she asked how I was, I said I was fine. She made a comment on the smell of the rooms. An attempt to lighten things up? Either way, I wanted to say something to her, do something that would make her feel better. But, not much came out. I remember once, I could say words of encouragement to her, to comfort her. But, what can you really say in a situation like this. It didn’t help that we found Angel’s diary later down the hall, the depictions of what happened to her were graphic and horrid.

What these girls had been through…. I’ll make sure Adelaide suffers.

After discovering a lead to get us closer to Adelaide, we found ourselves having to crawl through the vents. Of course, it had to be the vents. Noisy, cramped, vents. On the plus side, Claire volunteered to go first. I had the pleasure of following behind and being able to stare at her ass. Nice, plump and round, a beautiful sight indeed. I thought about it for a bit and it occurred to me, while Claire and I had gotten to know each other since Raccoon City, we haven’t actually hooked up. Women like Ada, Helena, hell even that one chick back in Harvardville are a different story. What was her name, again? Whatever, it’s not important. 

Wonder what Claire is like? Bet she can really work that ass of hers. I have heard, sweet and caring women like Claire, are kinky as fuck in the bedroom. Really have a wild side, and a part of me kind of wants to see that. I nearly run into her when she stops all a sudden and asks where we should go when we come to a uh, ‘fork in the vent’ so to speak. I instruct her as best I can, if we have to, we can come back to this vent. I also realize I shouldn’t be thinking about a good friend like this, especially after the shit we just saw. 

We make it to our destination. A computer room that we couldn’t access before, with loads of information to discover. Information about the A-Virus and the Plaga, how Adelaide is synthesizing the virus into the parasite. Whereas Arias, synthesized the parasite DNA into the virus. There were reports by Chris and I regarding the Plaga, the A-Virus and Arias, and a lot of information about me. Height, weight, blood type, the whole nine yards. 

The only way to make progress was back through the vents, in that other path Claire mentioned, though. She got a bit nervous when I gave her a lift back up to the vent. She’s so light and easy to pick up. I could effortlessly pin her to a wall…. What the hell, I’m thinking like a 16 year old boy who just discovered PornHub exists. This is not the time or the place, shouldn’t I be too old for this shit anyway? But, something about Claire is really making me feel a lot at once, and it only adds to it when I’m once again greeted with that nice view while climbing through the vents. Damn, Claire has a great ass. 

We take the other path that slopes downward at a slight angle. We slid down to find it opens up a bit, and I happen to slide up against her, she looks back to face me and our eyes lock as I look down to her.

She looks shy and a bit nervous. Well, aren’t you cute, I think to myself. I swear, it’s pretty dark in this vent, but I can see her blushing. I wonder if I should make a move, but when I got up close, I could hear her inhale sharply. Don’t want to misinterpret anything and considering the situation we’re in, here and now is not the place. Instead, I was going to ask how she was doing. 

That’s when that familiar metallic smell hit me. The smell of gore, viscera and blood. The smell of death and decay. Claire noticed it too, I can tell by the change in her expression. We gave each other a glance, nodded to each other and were prepared for the worst. The scent only grew stronger as we drew closer, it was absolutely pitch black. I stuck close to Claire. 

That became beneficial when she let out a gasp, falling forward, I quickly reached for her and pulled her back to me, wrapping my arm around her torso, her back against my chest. If things were different, I would bite down hard into her neck and let my hands wander. But, any horny feeling I had earlier had dissipated completely. Replaced by an uneasy and sickened pit in my stomach. As our eyes adjusted, we could tell that there was no grate at the end of this vent and that’s why Claire nearly fell, the room in the darkness looked, damp and moist in the most vile way. 

“Thanks.” She let out a breath of relief. 

I nod and we both hop down with a squishing, wet, squelching sound beneath us. The smell was now vomit inducing and would make any normal person gag and wretch, maybe even lose the entire contents of their stomach. Claire pulled out a small LED flash light and flicked it on. 

The sight in front of us, in the beam of bright light, in the nearly total darkness was just as horrific as the foul stench. Bodies, tons of mutilated and dismembered bodies, strewn about, all over. Some limbs, torsos and severed heads lay in bloodied bathtubs. The whole floor and dirty walls were coated in thick, congealed blood and viscera. Scrawled in blood on the far wall opposite of us, was the word, ‘FAILURES’ in all capital letters. All the bodies, they look like they would be bodies belonging to specifically men. Adelaide continued testing on male subjects here too, and these are the gruesome results. All failures.

“Oh God.” Claire looked wide eyed in the light as she clasped a hand over her mouth. She coughed at the overwhelming stench, gagging.

It made me grunt in disgust, as well. In the deafening silence, I could hear flies buzzing around and could see them in the beam of Claire’s flashlight. 

“Yeah. Let’s get this search over with as quickly as possible and get the hell out of here.” I muttered, trying to breathe the stagnant air as little as possible. 

Claire nods, mouth still covered, and we begin our search. Claire moved her flashlight along as we stepped through the sticky, slimy mess. That’s when we saw it get weirder. The next wall was a desk with a computer and some items scattered on it, more bloody writing on the wall just had my name, scribbled over and over again. 

“Shit...” Claire muttered.

I silently tapped the computer and the screen flickered on, illuminating us and the gory scene behind us. It showed a real time incubation of a cold storage unit, that was hooked up right next to it, containing my blood and tissue samples, the screen indicated. I looked at the container and saw the test tubes and vials containing my blood and tissue, I could see a cool mist coming off it. Next to it lay a note. I motioned Claire to come closer with her flashlight, so we can both read it. 

It was a picture of me, sleeping in bed, probably from my room at Station X, when I was in training. In either red ink or blood, at this point, I can’t tell which, the words, “The samples have worked well with the new virus, he is the one. Leon is my king. I have endowed this image with my scent so he knows his queen. I knew he was a success. Oh, Leon.” Hearts dot the image. I don’t wonder long what the note means by her scent, when I spot a massaging toy that had been laying next to the note. I drop the paper and double over, my stomach lurching, as I gag and push the bile forming in my throat back down. 

“Ew….. God. Leon...” Claire whispers as she gently rubs my back. She was at a loss for words. Understandably so. What can you say about…. That?

I hold up my hand to indicate I’m okay, before regaining my composure. 

“This is fucked.” Claire took the words right out of my mouth. “How would your blood and tissue react ‘well’ with the virus?”

“Dunno.” I say as I catch my breath. “I had been infected with the plaga once before, maybe my blood and tissue recognize it.” 

“Wouldn’t there be a response though?” Claire asked. 

“Not necessarily, that doesn’t always work like that in samples. That or she made a damn good virus. Either way, she would need to see it in a test subject. And I don’t plan to be that, like she wants.” I answer. 

“Yeah, good point.” Claire nods. 

Soon enough, we find a door, that leads up to a brightly lit, open room. The first thing I notice, is plaga parasites lining the wall like a honeycomb in a beehive. Just like in the President’s basement, in the Eastern Slav Republic. There was a computer station by a door at the far side of the room where, I’m assuming, habitats are kept and managed. 

“Christ...” Claire mutters under her breath.

We don’t have time to take in the scene for long. There is a blond woman in some dominatrix get-up, who is at the station, fiddling with some buttons. She turns to face us and walks over, her loud heels echo with a clack, through the large, spacious area.

“I thought you looked familiar. So, it was you who provided Adelaide with A-Virus.” I stated bluntly.

“She wanted to take a different spin on what Glenn had created and I was happy to oblige.” She spoke with a thick accent. “But, this is about as far as both of you will go. One of you will die.” She looks pointedly at Claire, who narrows her eyes back. 

“Leon, who is this bitch?” Claire was already poised to strike. 

“Ya know, I don’t really remember.” I shrug with a chuckle. “Chris saw her more frequently than I did. All I know is, she was mentioned in the report.” I smirk. “I was supposed to ask for blonds as a part of my undercover mission, as a way to find Sherry, I knew they were hiding more.” 

“Maria Gomez!” She spat. Looks like I struck a nerve. “You and that BSAA dog killed my dad.”

“That BSAA dog is my brother. And he told me you, your dad and Arias attempted a terrorist attack on New York.” Claire snapped back.

“And I’m sure you would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn’t for us meddling agents.” I referenced, with another smirk. 

“You government dogs are all the same.” Maria hissed. “You took everything from me.” 

I had no sympathy really, and gave another shrug. “That’s what happens when your family gets involved with an arms dealer who sold bioweapons on the black market.” I sighed. “Now you handed that over to Adelaide, and instead of making a virus with the plaga DNA, she’s making a parasite carrying the A-Virus. So, kind of the reverse of what Arias is doing. Either way, that means there is a cure, and I believe we have that.” I was referring to the test drug Sherry used on the girls earlier, their symptoms were cured in the blink of an eye. “So, it makes sense, Adelaide wants a controlled army and some ‘lab rats’ so to speak, didn’t make the cut for one reason or another. And let me guess.” I gesture to Maria. “You want revenge.” 

“My dad is dead, because of you.” Maria snarled. “But, the BSAA dog isn’t here with you. So, my revenge can wait. He would have to take your share of the punishment, because you will have to deal with what she wants.” She was referring to Adelaide and what Adelaide wants with me. “But, you will have to see her alone. The girl with you must die.” She smirked. 

Claire immediately pointed her weapon and fired a single round into Maria’s shoulder. Maria stumbled back with a gasp, red gushing out of the wound. She grasped at the bullet hole, as if trying to stifen the blood flow. It reminded me of when I was shot in the shoulder in Raccoon City. “That must hurt.” I scoff.

“I won’t go down. Especially, without a fight.” Claire glared daggers into her.

Maria hisses, her body contorting, skin turning purple and eyes turning red. She rushes at Claire, at break-neck speed, with a roar. Grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off the ground. Claire struggles, digging and clawing at her hand to pry it away, pounding at her arm with her fists. 

“You die!” Maria’s demented, twisted and now deeper voice screeches as she continues to mutate into a monster.

I waited for the right, opportune moment, pulled out my gun, aimed, and shot off her arm, the grip on Claire’s neck releasing. 

Claire gasped desperately for precious oxygen as I swooped in by her side, still pointing my gun at Maria. 

“Over my dead body.” I growled. 

“I would say, that could be arranged.” Maria smirked. “But again, that would have to wait. I’ll have to unleash my vengeance on that girl instead.” Maria cackled as her body morphed into a heinous being and completely transformed. 

Time to get to work. Both Claire and I aim our guns and fire at the twisted mass of flesh that was once Maria. We soon see yellow pustuals appear and find that shooting at and bursting those weaken her. While dodging her attacks I shout that to Claire.

“Aim for the white pimples! That seems to be her weak point! Good?!” 

“Got it!” Claire shouts back. 

She falls over and veins sprout out of what used to be her back, I had dealt with this back in Spain. I know exactly what to do. I jump onto the back and slash at the veins with the pocket knife I had on me. Then it’s back to shooting at the pimples. We continue this for what feels like several cycles until Maria finally collapses, reverting back to her normal self. She fell close to Claire and ended up smacking her with a long tentacle. Claire let out a cry of pain as the hit threw her to the ground, a good distance away. 

“Claire!” I call out to her, shooting off the tentacle. Maria lets out a combination of a pained yelp and screech when I do. I was about to make a mad dash toward Claire when I saw an angry, mutated Maria full sprinting at me.

“Government dog! I’ll kill you!” She shouts. 

I pause and aim at her. But, before I can pull the trigger, someone else does. A bullet ripped through the side of Maria’s skull, entering and exiting through the temple. Her eyes go wide as blood and brain matter spew out on impact, still dripping out as she falls to the floor, dead. From the other door next to the station on the other side of the room, I see the figure who had fired the bullet walking toward us. 

“I gave you direct orders not to harm him, Maria!” The familiar voice snarled at the dead corpse. 

Claire. 

Without a second thought, I rushed over to Claire, kneeling down and lifting her up, holding her. 

“Claire.” I speak to her in a soft tone. 

She groans, her eyes flutter open and meet mine. She smiles back at me, resting her head against my shoulder. “I’m okay, didn’t see that coming.” She gives a small giggle. 

I smile back and shake my head. 

“Leon? Leon. What are you doing?” The figure approaches, a brief case in one hand and a revolver in the other, pointed directly at us.

Claire stirs, I keep a firm grip on her, wrapping my arm tightly around her. She, in turn, wraps her arms around my neck, holding herself close to me. Her face nestled in the crook of my neck, I can feel her warm breath on my skin. I move my head in front of hers. 

“You can pull the trigger if you want. But to kill her, you’ll have to go through me, Adelaide.” I was calling her bluff. 

The busty figure, with long brown hair and a suit with an entirely too short dress skirt, lowered her weapon, her face twisted in shock and outrage. 

Alright. Let’s end this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherry's Perspective Part 1.   
Hey, let's see what Sherry is up to.   
Also, hi. I'm not dead. Updates are slow. Working two jobs and all.   
Enjoy.

Sherry’s Perspective

I still remember it quite vividly. It was a whole year of experimentation until that little girl showed up. Apparently, it was my birthday.

“Hi, happy birthday! You must be the girl that came with the new agent for my dad.” She eagerly greeted me. 

I felt tired, exhausted even, but more so, confused. “Birthday?” Had it really been that long? I remember thinking to myself. “Um, thank you. Are you talking about Leon? Y-Yeah. I came here with him. Who are you?” 

“My name is Adelaide.” She beamed. “And Leon, yeah. He’s really strong, and handsome. What’s your name?”

She appeared to be the same age as me, or about the same age. “Sherry.” I answered. “So, can I see Leon?” I fiddled with the hem of Claire’s jacket, the one she let me wear before Leon and I separated from her, and she went off to look for her brother. I miss her. And Leon too. 

Adelaide had shook her head. “Daddy says no. But, you must know a lot about him. What are his favorite things?” 

Leon and I barely knew each other for a full day and I have hardly seen him since we were picked up in that plane. I didn’t know much about him, all I knew is, he and Claire helped saved my life. And acted as parental figures to me before we parted ways or were torn away from each other.   
“I don’t know. I know he’s kind and helpful.” I answered honestly. To which Adelaide pouted. 

“Oh. Well, daddy says I’m a perfect little princess. And one day I will find a prince, that’s strong and handsome, just like Leon.” Adelaide hugged herself and swayed back and forth. “And I will marry that prince and then we’ll be king and queen. Isn’t that romantic?”

This girl was weird to me, I remember thinking. But, it had been a while since I had any human interaction with someone who wasn’t a doctor performing tests on me, and who was someone in my age range. I figured I could at least keep the conversation going, and maybe convince her to let me contact Leon. 

“I guess so.” I sat down and hugged my knees to my chest. It sounded more like an odd fairy tail. I never was really big on fairy tails. Seemed more of a fantasy, as some way of escape from reality. Which can be much more difficult to face, but still necessary. So, it would be a waste of time to live in a fairy tail. 

“Aw, come on. Wouldn’t you want that Sherry? To marry a Prince Charming and turn him into King Charming? You can live happily ever after.” She pouted again.

“I haven’t really thought about marriage, I’m still too young for that.” I looked down and sighed sadly. “As for happily ever after… It sounds like a fairy tail.” The thought of living happily hadn’t even crossed my mind, at the time.

“That’s what all girls want! A fairy tail life!” She smiled. 

That’s not what I want, I don’t believe she’s aware of my circumstances. But, before I can speak, she gasps like she has an idea. 

“Oh! Maybe I can marry Leon, one day. That would be amazing, I would be the best wife and queen to my King Leon.” She bounced up and down.

“Marry Leon?….” I trailed off, giving her an odd look which she brushed aside. 

“Wanna be friends?” She knelt down to eye level and gave me a bright smile. 

“Huh?” I was filled with even more confusion. 

“Yeah!” She clapped. “We can be best friends!” 

“Adelaide.” A distant, low voice called out in a sing-song tone to her. “What have I told you about wandering off and talking to the patients? Let’s get going. It’s past bed time.”

Adelaide let out a defeated sigh and drooped her shoulders. “I gotta go. Daddy’s calling me. But, I’ll try to be back soon. I swear. I want to talk some more.” With that. She jumped to her feet and raced off. 

From then on, the older we grew, Adelaide would come back and talk to me about Leon. Each time, became creepier and more obsessive than the last, with some weird romantic and sexual fantasies that no sane person would ever think about. In that time, I was able to bribe her into getting some contact with Leon, through brief conversations. I also, really got to know how messed up Adelaide truly was.  
A mix of giggles and laughter had broken me from my thoughts, and I was brought back to my current situation. 

The girls and I, had escaped the building relatively easily. We had a mob of them descending upon us as we were making a break for the front door. I turned to shoot, but they all stopped and ran off in the other direction. Muttering something about the queen needing them. They sure weren’t running to bingo. 

I learned Angel’s full name is Angel Ann Marie Cantelli. She lives in the town not far from here and her grandfather owns a bar. The other two are Kara and Sierra Lockhart. Their parents were quite unsavory and took a trip to this place because they were misinformed it was a love hotel for swingers, why they would bring their kids to a love hotel was beyond me. Sierra told me, they said it was to save their ‘failing marriage’…. Yeah. That’s definitely the way to do it…. Not. Well, it turns out, their parents were killed and they were forced into this. Lovely. 

As we walked outside, I realized how silent and unguarded it was. That seems off. It was like Fort Knox a moment ago, was everyone called for their dear Queen Adelaide? I shuddered, as I thought about the moment I met her, when we were still little, and the memories I had with her. 

Shaking that sickening feeling away, I scanned the grounds…. Guess so. 

“I hope Leon and Claire are okay.” I say aloud.

“I think they will be fine. They seem tough.” Angel pipes up, as usual. “So, are they like?… You know. A thing?” She smiles.

I smile back. “I don’t believe so. But, they should be. That’s why I gave Claire that opportunity. You girls probably noticed too.” 

“Yes!” Angel beamed. “She’s so into him.” 

“He doesn’t seem to see that though.” Kara joined in.

“C’mon Kara, you know how boys can be. So dense at times.” Sierra explained to her younger sister. 

I chuckled. “Yeah, some guys don’t pick up on hints like that. You have to practically spell it out for them. Leon is definitely like that.” 

“Well, I hope she spells it out soon.” Angel grins. “They would look cute together.” 

“Yeah, I think that too.” I agree. 

“She should totally ask him out.” Sierra giggles. “They should be boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“They’re totally gonna frick.” Kara laughs when her sister shoves her. 

“Stop saying that.” Sierra huffs.

Our wholesome banter is cut short by a groan as two men came stumbling across our path.  
They didn’t look normal at all. No, judging by appearances, it was obvious they were about to turn.

“Hey...” Angel turned to me. “You don’t happen to have anymore of that test cure, do you?” 

I shook my head. “No. All I have is a test cure for the Master strain of the parasite. That’s not the same.” 

Angel sighed. “I know these guys. I mean, they’re assholes. Like total scum. But, they don’t deserve this.” 

Despite everything that these men have possibly done to Angel, she still has compassion for them. That’s admirable. 

“There’s nothing we can do, though. Is there?” Angel looked to me for affirmation. 

I nodded and she let out a sigh. 

“Thought so.” 

“Fuck this place!” One of them, a man with a thick Boston accent and a missing, bleeding, stump of a hand shouted. “I want to get out, I want outta here!” He called out before collapsing onto his knees. His neck cracked at an odd angle, his skin turning purple, his bloodshot, red eyes swirling in their sockets. 

His head then burst into a mass of violently whipping, thorny tentacles. I aimed and fired a couple rounds as he got up and began inching toward me. The tentacles went limp and he fell to the ground. 

The girls. 

I whipped around to see that other guy, roaring and charging at them. I aimed my gun, but before I could shoot, I saw Kara and Sierra chuck large rocks at him, stunning him. Angel had found and picked up a large, rusty pipe and charged at him, impaling it through the guys skull. She kicked the body away, yanking her new found weapon out, coated in a shiny, thick layer of crimson.

I ran up to them. “Wow, incredible job ladies.” Needless to say, I was in awe. 

“We can handle ourselves.” Kara puffed out her chest. 

“Honestly, they’re a lot less scary without those big assault rifles.” Angel pointed out. 

“You could say, they’re easier to handle as monsters.” Sierra chimed in.

In a way that’s true. “You girls were fantastic. Now come on, let’s get you out of here.” 

I rushed them over to the unguarded gate, shot off the lock and kicked it open. Freedom. 

“Wait, before you go.” I knelt down. “Searching through my backpack, I pulled out a notepad and pen and wrote down some information. “When you get to your grandfather’s bar like you said you would, call this number for Ingrid Hunnigan of the DSO. Tell her that Agent Sherry Birkin and Agent Leon S. Kennedy need back up immediately and that we also have TerraSave member Claire Redfield with us.” I handed it to Angel. 

She nodded. “I will. Tell Leon and Claire that we said thanks, and Sherry, thank you.” She smiles as she takes the paper.

“And tell them they should frick.” Kara giggles.

“Kara!” Sierra scolds in a hushed whisper.

I smile back. “What will you do after this?” I ask sincerely. 

“Get back to life with my family, I hope.” Angel beams genuine happiness. “And ask my grandfather if Kara and Sierra can be part of that family, since they have nowhere else to go. I want them to have a new, better life. With us.” She smiles back at the two, who return her smile.

I nod. “Good, I hope things improve from here on out.” 

“Yeah, now that we’re not test subjects.” Sierra snorts. 

Do I know that feeling. “Ya know, I was sort of a test subject myself. In a way.” I sigh, thinking about how I got into the DSO. It was just as harsh for Leon too.

“Yeah. You mentioned something like that.” Angel sympathized. “You can relate.” 

I nod and smile. “But, it’s over now. And you can leave this all behind.” I gave them each one final hug. “You girls will be okay heading back right?” 

Angel holds up the bloodied, rusty pipe with a grin. “Don’t worry about us. We can handle this.” Kara and Sierra nod.

“I completely trust you on that. Stay safe and be careful.” I told them.

“We will, you too.” Angel gives me a thumbs up. I return the gesture. 

We say our final goodbyes and part ways. 

I head back into the mansion, searching for Leon and Claire. I come to a spiral staircase leading up. Along the way, I find some straggling monsters, that I take down easily. I get to a floor that leads to a hallway and open the first door, It’s an armory. 

Bingo. 

Most of the weapons are gone. Save for a rocket launcher with two rounds. That will work just fine. 

I leave the armory, rocket launcher on me and suddenly, I can hear voices coming from the door at the far end of the hall. I know that voice, that’s Leon. I hastily make my way to the source of his voice and open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's Perspective Part 3.  
Full swing of things now. How will our hero and heroins fair?  
Let's find out.

Claire’s Perspective Part 3 

You can’t be serious right now, that disgusting room, having to take out this Russian chick from the Arias case Chris and Leon worked on. And now, another crazy bitch. Only, this time, it’s Adelaide herself, the crazy bitch I have been hearing about. Dressed scantly clad with tits the size of melons. I have to admit, being held in Leon’s arms as he points a gun at her and seeing the jealousy evident on her face as I cozy up to him makes me internally grin to myself. He cradles me gently, I lean against him, feeling the hard muscle of his pectorals. I nestled my face into his neck, deeply inhaling the scent of him. He smells like his leather jacket. 

Before I got too lost in Leon, I looked back to Adelaide. That syringe she has irks me though, I can take a guess that it’s the virus that would turn Leon into her supposed ‘King’.

Leon didn’t answer her question, but convinced her to lower her gun easily. Her face contorted from shock to rage and disgust. 

“You…. Would rather be with HER?!” She screeched. 

“This has nothing to do with any of my romantic preferences. You need to be stopped.” Leon spoke coldly. “All this suffering and torture, all because of your little obsession with me.” 

‘Hmph.” She snorted. “You act like the DSO hasn’t done anything like this. I can make it so you don’t have to follow their orders.” She gave him this twisted grin. “You just have to be with me.”

“That’s not relevant in this instant, on one hand, we have a corrupt government agency, on the other, we have a woman who has committed human rights violations and bioterrorism. In my book, what you have done is far worse.” Leon’s words cut deep as she grit her teeth, tightening her grip on the gun and the syringe.

“I can help you.” Her body shook. 

“I’ll pass.” Leon retorted.

Just then, both of us noticed the door on the opposite side of the room open up, Sherry walked in carrying a rocket launcher. She spotted us too and put a finger to her lips, quickly seeing the control panel only inches away. Loud and clear, while being as silent as possible, Sherry was signaling to keep Adelaide busy. But, us noticing was enough of a cue to Adelaide, she gave us a curious look and moved to turn around. 

I need a distraction. 

“Leon.” I spoke without thinking, but it did the trick. Not only did Leon turn to face me, but Adelaide whipped back to face us too. I didn’t know where to go from here, my thoughts raced, but seemed to land on something completely crazy enough to work. With our faces mere inches from each other already, I moved my hand to cup Leon’s cheek. He quickly got the hint and gave me a subtle nod. With that, we both leaned in and pressed our lips together. I closed my eyes and to be honest, let myself enjoy the moment, if this is how I was gonna distract her. His lips are a lot softer than I imagined, warm and inviting too. I can feel myself blushing, this….. This is nice, pleasant. Intoxicating even. The scenery melted around me briefly before we were both pulled back, by Adelaide screaming in a fit of anger. Our lips,, unfortunately, broke away from each other, and we turned back to face her. Oh yeah, this bitch is why we were sharing a kiss.

“You said, this wasn’t about romantic preferences!” She is seething, narrowing her now, glowing red eyes at me. “I don’t care what skank I have to kill. You BELONG TO ME, LEON!” She growled, her voice becoming more and more inhuman. 

I pulled myself away from Leon’s arms, wishing I could stay longer, but also upset that some jealous and crazy whore called me a skank. We rose to our feet, Leon still had his Sentinel 9 aimed at her. I was about to go off on her but Sherry beat me to it. 

“Not if we have anything to say about that!” Adelaide spun around to see Sherry slam down a button on the control panel. Just then, all the beehive pods holding the master strain of the Plaga parasite went pitch black. “It worked.” Sherry sighed with relief. 

“The other one!” Adelaide shouted. “You should be dead!” She glanced back at me, her face and voice looking and sounding more monstrous. “You should both be dead!” 

“Now, to make absolutely sure.” Sherry lifted the rocket launcher and fired at the hive on the wall, shattering it to pieces with a big boom. Without missing a beat, she reloaded and fired at the other side of the wall of the beehive. Shards of glass, metal, liquid and dead and dying, bloodied Plaga showered down onto the floor. Leon and I jumped towards Sherry, dodging out of the way as Adelaide let out a shriek, stumbling toward the now dead creatures. 

The three of us were silent as Adelaide snarled, turning to us, her skin turning a pale, pinkish/purple color, her hair looking more like snakes wriggling on her head, something like Medusa, her clothing, what little there was, seemed to melt off her body and several tentacles sprouted from her back, her eyes glowed red. We pointed our weapons at her.

“I was going to create an army, rule the world! Create a kingdom with you, Leon, by my side as my king. But, you all had to ruin it!” Adelaide hissed as she transformed. “Ruin my dream of a new world! And my happily ever after!”

“This is like the effects of the C-Virus. But, worse.” Leon commented. 

“Chris told me about that.” I replied back. 

“It was that one USSS Agent’s sister right?” Sherry asked. 

“Yeah. Helena, her sister.” Leon answered back. “Wouldn’t be surprising, the plaga was used in the C-Virus creation as well.”

The B.O.W form of Adelaide stood before us with a glare. Our fingers at the ready on the trigger, we were prepared to gun her down. However, a noise distracted us. Bursting from the vents in the ceiling with a loud hiss, several dozen Lickers scrabbled down the walls and onto the floor. They all lined up next to Adelaide, posed like attack dogs. She tossed the gun aside and pointed at Sherry and I. 

“Kill the girls.” She spoke with booming, creature like voice as she held up the syringe and grinned, looking to Leon. “The man belongs to me. If I have to do it by force, I will make you my king, Leon. You are mine!” 

Leon narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. And almost in an instant, the Lickers charged at me and Sherry with loud roars. Leon helped gun several down before having to focus on Adelaide, dodging, weaving and shooting away the tentacles attempting to grab at him. He fired a couple rounds into her body before she stumbled back, only to grow more tentacles. His hands were full, so were mine and Sherry’s, taking out wave after wave of Licker.

“Wish I had more Rocket Launcher ammo.” Sherry shouted out. Honestly, me too. “Claire!” She screamed in a panic. 

I whipped around in time to see what she was aiming at, a Licker had jumped at me and was bringing its claws down. I had no time to pull the trigger, but it was shot out of the air and fell to the ground. From the direction, I knew it wasn’t Sherry. And behind the fallen Licker, I saw Leon, gun aimed, nod to me. I nodded back, and was alerted by a scream before being whacked with a tentacle, sending me hurling through the air and onto the ground. 

Sherry called out to me again and rushed to my side. Leon stopped and was about to rush toward me as well, before a tentacle lunged out at him. He jumped out of the way and flipped back, but it was one second too late. Adelaide had jumped at him, tackling him and pinning him to the ground. He attempted to struggle out of her grasp as she straddled him, with all his might, but she used those tentacles to pin all his limbs down. He let out a couple grunts as he continued to try and get to freedom, out from under her.

“Leon!” I cried out to him and Sherry did the same, both pointing our guns, as we fired though, Lickers blocked our target and charged at us. We quickly killed them, but not quick enough. 

Adelaide held up the syringe but, in the ensuing chaos, realized the needle was broken. With her fanged jaws, she bit into the syringe and carefully pulled out the Plaga parasite and holding it in her mouth. We aimed our guns again, but more Lickers blocked us. We tried to kill them even quicker as we moved forward. We’re quickly running out of time. 

Just as the last Licker went down, we see Adelaide use her tentacle to pin Leon’s head to the side exposing his neck. She leaned down and bit into the exposed flesh. He let out a pained scream that ripped at my heart strings. 

“No. Leon.” I whisper.

We can see just beneath his skin, the parasite scurrying under and burrowing into the new host. 

“Finally.” Adelaide beamed as she moved back from him, watching him convulse and grunt through grit teeth. “My king will be born.”

Are we too late? 

She released her grip on him. Which turned out to be a big mistake on her part. “How do you feel, my king?” Her smile grew for a brief moment, but faltered as he brought his gun up, pointing it directly between her eyes. “L-Leon?” Her voice gave visible worry, and so did her face.

“Rot in Hell, Bitch.” He snarled.

“Wai-” He didn’t even give her time to speak and fired several rounds directly into her brain. Her head burst into pieces like a grape and her body went limp. He rose up and shoved her back, letting her corpse and all its limp tentacles fall to the floor.

He tried to get up, turning to face us but, immediately collapsed to his knees, his expression contorted in pain as he let out a loud groan. 

“Leon! Hang on!” Sherry rushed over to him. I was frozen in shock. That only increased when more of the Lickers came bearing down on us. Leon simply looked up at them, eyes glowing red and raised his hand. The Lickers halted in their tracks with a slight hiss and an odd scoff like sound, they immediately backed up. Moving away from us under Leon’s command. 

He’s infected. 

“No…. Nononononono...” Was all I could mutter. I tried to step forward but stumbled. My head was whirling and I too, fell to my knees. I looked at my hands, my veins are so dilated that they are protruding against my skin, I can see the blood rushing through them. 

While ringing clouded my ears, I can hear muffled voices. I looked up, my vision blurry. But, I can see Sherry kneeling down, administering a vaccine gun into the now, surprisingly healed wound on Leon’s neck. That’s probably the virus repairing it’s host. She injected the full dose into him and he winced in pain. 

Suddenly my vision began fading in and out as I thought about the virus. I can hear my heart beating in my ears, through the ringing as my breathing quickened and I began hyperventilating. I’m terrified, my body is wracked with absolute panic. 

“Hey, wait. Claire?! Are you okay?!” Sherry’s muffled shouting hardly came through to me, and I can barely make out Leon and Sherry at this point, though the focus seemed to be on me now.. 

That’s right. Panic. Fear. T-Phobos. I’m still infected with that. I became too fearful for Leon and the fact that he has been infected that I’m triggering my own virus. Now we’re both going to turn into horrific B.O.W’s. Oh God. OhGodOhGodOhGod!

That was all I could think. My vision fading in and out as I saw the two figures move closer, I knew at this point, I’m barely holding on. Is this it? Is it only a matter of time?

I felt Sherry’s voice crying out to me, telling me to snap out of it as she shook me. Her voice is so distant now. 

I felt a warm hand rest on my shoulder, a body draw close to me. I looked up, my blurry vision hazily seeing Leon’s face come into view. 

“Claire.” I can hear him call out my name. Then Sherry. It was distant at first. But was becoming more clear. He pressed his forehead to my own, I began to start seeing and hearing better. 

“Claire.” Leon spoke softly. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s alright. You good?” I can hear and see him clearly. Feeling the warmth of his forehead against mine. His long, brown bangs tickling my nose as our eyes met. I gazed into pools of sparkling blue, not bloodshot, glowing red, like before. The vaccine worked. The vaccine worked! Thank God!

I gulped slightly, lifting my arms. He let out a sigh and pulled me into a hug, I hugged him back tightly. He’s okay. Thank God, we’re okay.

But, we’re not out of the woods yet. With no one to control them, the Lickers moved in, stalking us like carnivores on injured prey. One of them approached, with a growl, it lifted its claw. I buried my face into Leon’s chest, he tightened his grip on me, holding me close. Sherry pointed her gun. 

Then loud voices echoed in the room, as the door was kicked open. That Licker and all the rest of them were quickly gunned down by assault rifles. Each let out a shocked screech as they went down. 

“Cease Fire!” A man shouted. There was a pause. “Okay! Clear!” 

I heard shuffling around before another man shouted out. “I believe we found our target. She’s dead.” They’re talking about Adelaide.

“Agent Birkin, Agent Kennedy. TerraSave member, Redfield.” I heard a guy step up beside us. 

“Yes.” Sherry responded. 

“Agent Hunnigan sent us out as back up, said a girl name Angel called her and told her you instructed her to do so, Agent Birkin. Looks like we arrived just in time.” He said to us. 

“Thank you, Angel.” That was the last thing I heard Sherry whisper before I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a hospital bed, next to another hospital bed, that Leon was occupying. The blanket was pulled over his torso, but, I can tell by his exposed arms, he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Ingrid Hunnigan was standing over us. “Glad you’re both okay, you two and Agent Birkin handled everything spectacularly. And you’re still here with us. Mission accomplished.”

“Leon?” I gasped and glanced over. 

“I’m alright.” He responded. 

I let out a sigh of relief. 

“Fortunately, the test cure Agent Birkin administered to him right away worked like a charm and destroyed the master strain Plaga before it could do any damage. His body was already fighting it off as an immune response since he had been infected before, while rescuing the president’s daughter. But, you don’t need to worry. He’s all cured, like I told him.” Hunnigan explained to me. “We’re also trying to work on a cure for your T-Phobos virus, but that’s more difficult. We know you were fearful and triggered it, but Leon managed to somehow bring you back.” She smiled. “That’s nothing short of a miracle.” 

“I’m glad everyone is okay.” I smiled back. 

She nodded. “I would once again, say mission accomplished. Well done you guys. You took out the target and took down what was essentially a bioweapons and human trafficking ring. I’m proud.” She bowed her head. “I’ll let you two rest now. It’s been a long one.” With that, she took her leave. 

Once she was gone, Leon spoke. “Chris had told me about the virus you’re carrying, I didn’t know what to do, so all I did was my best. I’m happy it worked and you’re okay.”

I smiled and rested my hand atop his, turning my head to face him. “I’m glad you’re okay too.”   
He turned to face me and weakly returned my smile. He hasn’t really smiled much, so it’s a rare and pleasant sight to see. He turned his palm towards mine and our fingers laced as we held each others hand, glad we both made it out alive. Sharing and basking in this blissful moment. 

“Hey.” He spoke after a bit, with a grin. “I enjoyed that kiss.” 

I felt myself turn bright red. 

Oh yeah. 

That happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's Perspective part 4
> 
> Imma be real with you Chief. Rough, kinky Cleon smut happens. Celebrate that the slow burn has cum to a resolve and the sexual tension is broken.   
NSFW of course.

Leon’s Perspective Part 4

It was a slow process, but Claire and I had recovered from our whole ordeal. Sherry came to visit us, and informed us the young girls we saved are doing well, Angel was even thinking of becoming an Agent. Something I wouldn’t recommend, but she has this drive to fight boterrorism. And she believes the only way to do that is following in mine and Sherry’s footsteps. If she does join the DSO, I hope she doesn’t face the same shit Sherry and I had to. 

The remote village was wiped clean of any and all B.O.W’s, and the human trafficking facility was destroyed. Adelaide’s body was disposed of after it was researched by Rebecca’s team and the W.H.O. As it turns out, she made the test cures that Sherry had brought with her. In addition, all records on Adelaide, much like her father, after he died, were expunged. It’s essentially like she never existed.

Both of us were inundated with hugs from her, she even brought us chocolates, though I’m not the type to eat sweets much. It was a kind gesture. Sherry has always been the sweet type of person anyway, ever since she was little. Chris stopped by too, making sure his little sister was okay. Brought her flowers and a get well soon card. I swear, he’s more like a father than an older brother at times, but it would make sense considering the circumstances they went through. He had asked if she needed a change of clothes and she informed him that the hospital staff took the time to wash our clothes since we had to wear hospital gowns for a time. I was urged by Chris to look after her, even though he and I both know that she’s capable of looking out for herself. Still, he probably say’s that, knowing I’m the only one who pulled her back from turning due to T-Phobos, so there must be some sort of curious effect I have on her. I believe it’s because we have been good friends for a long time, we have just become close in a sense.  
Not a week later, it came time for us to check out of the hospital. I zipped up my leather jacket when I heard a knock on my room door. It was Claire, they had moved us off into separate rooms once it was official we were both well enough to walk around. Give us privacy. But, we would visit each other and talk about the case, or anything else that came to mind, like horrible cafeteria food at hospitals.

“You heading out too?” She asked.

“Yup. Kinda tired of the food here. I’m sure you are too.” I grinned.

She smiled and laughed. “I would be lying if I said I wasn’t.” She paused. “You’re going home right? Can I come with you?”

“To my place?” I arched an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” She shrugged. “I just wanna make sure you’re okay. And you’re good to go home.” 

“If that’s the case, shouldn’t I be just as worried about you then?” I chuckled. “You sure you don’t have some ulterior motive?”

She gave me a big grin. “Would you be upset if I did?”

Damn Redfield, you’re bold. But, I wouldn’t expect anything less and it wasn’t like I was gonna turn down an offer from such a beautiful woman.

“Hey, I’m not one to judge.” I nodded in the direction towards the exit sign. “Let’s get going then. Hunnigan told me my bike is in the lot. C’mon, I’ll make you a drink.”

Claire smiled and nodded, knowing her not-so-subtle plan worked. She could have just asked, can I come over for a possible hookup? The last thing I would say is no. The way she moves in combat, I can only imagine and drool over what she’s like in the bedroom. If I can make that a reality, I would not turn it down.

She followed me down to the main lobby and we got ourselves checked out. My Ducati sat in the parking lot by the main entrance, polished and cleaned. Looks like they didn’t replace it this time, they just recovered it from the island. I walk over and swung my leg across, hopping on the familiar motorbike, like it was an extension of myself. I was about to motion to Claire, but before I could, she slid in behind me. Her body pressed up to my back as she wrapped her arms around me. I feel my mind wonder for a short instant. Her chest feels real soft against me and I kinda want to feel more of that. The hope that I get to, is really growing now, and I’m quick to rev the engine of the bike and speed out of the lot. 

It was a warm summer evening as we sped down the otherwise clear road. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a pink and orange hue across the sky. Claire nestled in behind me, resting her head against my shoulder, one of her hands slid from my chest down to my stomach, and rested at the top of my belt. I think she’s teasing me, and she knows it, I can’t deny it’s working like a charm. The temptation to pull over and encourage her to slide her hand down my pants is overwhelming. But, she seemed content in being cuddled up to me and I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. So, I just kept on riding. 

I can’t help but think to myself, what type of stuff Claire is into? How kinky and wild she could be, potentially? If she let me, I would be all over her in a heartbeat, introduce her to some of my kinks. I wonder if she likes her ass teased, if she’s ever done anal, if she ever felt a tongue stud before. I got my tongue pierced after the mission in China, and the thought of Claire just melting at the feeling of that against her sent my imagination running wild. She’s on birth control, so unless she says otherwise, I don’t need condoms. God, the thought of going in her raw…. Fuck. Still though, not sure that was even going to happen. So, I don’t want to ponder too deeply about it. I want her to make the first move, until she says yes, I’m not gonna act on any fantasies. 

She let out a sigh, nuzzling against me, her grip on me becoming tighter as she held me close. I can feel all the blood rushing to my lower extremities and it’s taking everything in me just to focus on the road. I glance back at her peaceful expression as she leans against me. 

I say to myself, I shouldn’t focus too deeply on the thought but, I can’t help myself. If I hear that yes. God damn, the things I would do to you, Claire Redfield. All of which involve me tying you to my bed and making you repeatedly cum. I want to make sure that after I’m done, everyone within a mile radius knows my name with how loud you scream it and at the very least, you will be stumbling around, your legs will shake so much.

I shook my head as I rounded the corner. Wondering why I’m still on such dirty thoughts about Claire, when I told myself not to mull it over like I am. Even so, I once again, can’t really help myself. Though it’s never a guarantee, I want to keep thinking about it, being with her. A gorgeous, sexy red head like her has always caught my eye, and I don’t believe I’m the first. And after this mission, where I stared at her ass in that vent, where she kissed me. I know it was all a distraction, but I wanted more. I think now it made me realize how much I want to wreck her, just absolutely destroy her. Indulge in her doing the same to me.

I let out a rather repressed sounding sigh as we pulled up to my gated apartment complex. I punched in the code that opened the front gates.

“Hmm?” Claire lifted her head and scooted closer to me, somehow that was possible, I have just discovered. Like my own thoughts aren’t teasing me enough. “You say something, Leon?” 

“Huh?…. No. Nothing.” I swallowed hard. Claire is gonna drive me crazy, I’m sure she knows what she’s doing all the while. “We’re here, though.” 

She nodded as I pulled into my parking spot. Claire got up from behind me first, I had to take several minutes to think about old nuns or something to curb my arousal and not make it, as evident….. I picked the wrong day to wear tight fitting jeans. Not much um….. Breathing room.

“Fancy.” Claire mutters as I get to my feet. Subtly trying to adjust myself as best I can. 

“It’s more like condos, than apartments really.” I mention. 

“Looks nice either way. Let’s find yours.” She slides her hand into mine as if it was no big deal. Claire, Jesus Christ. What are you doing to me?

I eagerly accept this and almost just as eagerly, lead her to my third floor apartment. We reach door number 302, my place. I quickly pull out my keys and unlock the door. Almost immediately as I walk in and turn on the lights, my long-haired black cat, Felix greets us with loud meows. 

“Hey kitty.” Claire bends down and pets Felix, scratching him behind the ears. I stare at her, feeling my gaze becoming hungry. I know a pussy I’d like to pet right about now. I close the door behind me and lock it for safe measure. We don’t need to be disturbed, just in case things happen.

“That’s Felix.” I tell her as I look at the note on the kitchen counter, left by Chris. 

It read, ‘Felix has been fed and taken care of while you were gone, his food bowl is not empty, his litter box is clean. Don’t believe his lies.’

I chuckled at the note. Thanks Chris, but Felix is currently trying to coax treats out of your sister. I walk over and turn on my sound system, selecting a playlist that would be fitting. I go for Deff Leopard, Aerosmith and a combination of a couple other artists. I grab my zippo and light some Rose scented incense next to the speakers. I go dim the lights next, the only lights now were from the bar I have next to the kitchen. I’m giving a clear hint to Claire, she knows what she is in for, she can accept or she can decline, it’s up to her to make the next move.

“Hi Felix.” She coo’s at him as she rubs his cheeks. “It’s nice to meet you.” 

I take off my boots and socks and leave them at the door. Claire does the same and stretches her arms. 

“It’s a pretty warm night.” She says as she removes her scarf and hangs it on my coat rack.

I chuckle. “You’re making yourself right at home.” 

“Of course. A friend’s home is my home too.” Claire giggles at her own joke as she walks over and sits on one of the bar stools. “So how about that drink, Leon?” If I’m not mistaken, her tone sounded slightly seductive.

“What can I get ya?” I ask as I go behind the counter. 

“Hmmm.” She looks over the shelves containing bottles of whiskey, gin, rum, vodka and bourbon. Among all the hard liquor, she points to a bottle of Jack Daniels, the one with honey. “Over ice, please.” 

“On the rocks it is.” I take out a glass, and dump crushed ice from the mini fridge below, into it, followed by the amber liquid. I slide it to her before pouring my own, leaping over the counter and sitting down next to her. I take a sip and let out a sigh, even if nothing, hook up wise comes from this, it’s a pleasure to just hang out with Claire, she always had that sort of sweet and fun vibe to her.

She takes a couple large swigs as I let out a chuckle. “Hey now, don’t overdo it.” 

She giggles. “I’m a big girl, Leon.” She pauses for a second, staring at the liquor, before gulping the rest down and turning to me. “So… About that distraction. My mind was kind of racing and that was the only thing I could think of.” 

Despite my own advice, I downed my drink like a shot. I let out a breath and glanced to her. “I didn’t mind at all.” I gave her a smirk.

“Would you mind if it happened again?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t mind if more than that happened.” I quickly respond. It was a very bold statement to make. Though knowing Claire, if it was too out of line, she would not hesitate to get up and punch me. She looked at me. A bit shy as she bit her lip. I never would have suspected she would be the nervous kind.

“So, I can kiss you?” She glanced at the floor, then back at me.

“Do you want to?” Now, I turn to face her. “You don’t need to beat around the bush.” Show me why you’re really here Claire.

She leans in, closing the gap between us, and whispers, “Yes.”

The yes I had been waiting for. 

I return the affectionate gesture as she presses her incredibly soft lips against mine, her hand cupping my cheek. She pushes me back against the counter immediately, opening her mouth and deepening the kiss, her tongue brushing against my own, the taste of honey and hard liquor still eminent on her breath. She is very eager, perhaps I am too. Because, I ain’t complaining. 

I let her take charge as she lifts herself off her bar stool, swinging her leg over and resting on my lap, straddling me, pushing me down onto the counter top. I had to prop my back against its surface. My hands were all over her in moments, and her hands all over me. She grabbed me by the jacket, hurrying to unzip it. Her soft hands, sliding up my shirt, bringing it up over my chest. Oh yeah, she really is eager. I love that. 

She breaks from the kiss to lean back and take in the sight, her cheeks dusted a light pink.

“I never knew you had a tongue stud.” She murmurs in a shy fashion.

Without missing a beat, I give her a grin. “Wanna see what I can do with it?”

“Okay.” She whispers, looking and acting more submissive and less domineering, like she was seconds ago. That was an invitation for me to take the lead. I don’t mind that in the slightest. I brought her back into a tender kiss, making sure her tongue felt this stud of mine, until my own jaw and tongue began to cramp. I pulled back to give myself a break as my hands slid up her blouse. Her skin is soft to the touch, and small goosebumps appear as I gently stroke her back, a light shiver escapes her.

“Is biting okay?” I wanted to get as rough as I can with her, but I needed to gauge her tolerance. Knowing Claire, she can handle a lot and be dicked down in many ways, doesn’t hurt to ask though.

“Sure. Anything you want, Leon.” The way she said that makes me want to demolish her entire body in the absolute best way possible. Anything, I want huh? Claire, you’re about to discover a lot about me.

My lips find a soft spot of flesh on her neck and I bite down, sinking my teeth in and clenching my jaw tightly. Her body tensed and she let out a soft, gasping whimper as she clung to me. I licked at the new bruise I was forming on her neck, the cold metal of the stud contrasting with the warmth of my mouth and tongue. Another shiver went down her spine, the resulting tremor causing her form to quake against me. I effortlessly slid my hands up and unhooked her bra.

I gave her soft breasts a light squeeze before releasing my bite on her and pulling back. The wound shined with wet saliva as the cool air that met it, most likely stung. She lifted her arms as I pulled off her red blouse and bra. She is truly a sight to behold.

Supple skin like porcelain, a perky chest with light pink nipples, graced my sight and I wanted to see and feel more. I’m torn between wanting to make love to her and just fucking her brains out, perhaps I can find a middle ground, involving both.

I pulled her back, pressing my tongue and its stud against her nipple, which hardened at the lightest touch. Another small whimper escaped her, another shiver down her back. She practically melted in my arms as my tongue danced around the areola before my lips encircled it, providing light suction. My hands grabbed her ass, which is more than a handful, and I pressed my hips to hers, grinding lightly to make her feel what she’s doing to me. Wanting her to feel how hard I am, making her think about that inside her. With the way she is moving with me, I do believe she’s onboard. 

I move my hands and undo her jeans, slowly sliding a hand down between the fabric of her panties, as I move to give attention to the other nipple, my other free hand grasping her breast that my mouth had previously been teasing. She ran her fingers through my hair and let out a trembling moan as I plunged two fingers deep inside her, curling them against the wet, soft flesh. She’s already a mess, that underwear of hers must be uncomfortable. I continue to glide fingers in and out of her as I use my thumb to gently rub her clitoris, picking up pace as she rocks with my hand, soft moans escaping her into my ear.

“Leon!” She gasped, her body becoming more and more tense. I wondered if I should make her cum, or get her right up to the brink and pull back. I decided on the latter, making her beg for it will give her such a better payoff later. I backed off a little, but only enough to not cause her to orgasm.

Her payback was to lurch back and practically rip open my jeans, giving me that much needed breathing room as her hand pulled back the fabric of my boxer briefs. 

“That’s a lot to take in.” She muttered as she looked down at the massive erection that emerged. 

“I’m sure you can handle it.” I bring her back to me. My teeth grazed her nipple as I looked up and smirked at her. 

She returned the smirk, not responding as her hand wrapped around it in a firm and tight grip, moving her hand up and down the length. I close my eyes and let out a moan, focusing on the feeling. She didn’t want all the attention after all. I moved my fingers with her body as well, getting back into motion as she picked up the pace, harder and faster. 

Oh God, her grip on me was sending my mind to nirvana and I gladly welcomed it. My hips moved with her unconsciously. I want so much more.

Our breathing became rhythmic, almost like panting as we’re getting off on each other. The stool shook beneath us as my body jolted and I pulled back once more. At this rate she was gonna make me shoot a load onto the bottles of alcohol behind me. And I too, wanted a bigger payoff, and don’t mind denying myself in doing so.

“Wait… Claire.” I gasped, grabbing her wrist with my hand, that wasn’t shoved down her pants.

“Aww, Leon.” She begged, wanting to continue.

I grinned and gave her a wink. “Let’s take this into the bedroom. I have a lot of fun things in there.” It’s true. I have various whips, ridding crops, restraints, gags, teasers and other playthings that I could not wait to use on her.

“Okay.” She smiled back at me and released her grip. She slid off me as I pulled my fingers out of her, lapping up the warm liquid that dripped from my hands. She tastes sweet, like honey, and once again, I want so much more. To taste more of that.

I guided her to my bedroom, all the while, her hands never leaving my body and mine hers. In the chaos, she stripped me of my jacket and shirt. I shoved her against a wall and removed her jeans, she tugged at my own jeans, I stumbled into the bedroom as she practically ripped them off. She pressed me up against the wall in front of my bed, pinning herself to me. The soft feeling of skin on skin contact is overwhelming, as much as her scent is. A sweet smell to her, it’s intoxicating.

Making eye contact as she looks up at me, she asks in a low, sultry voice. “Now, can I make you cum?” She goes from shy to very, very bold. And it’s a welcomed surprise.

“How can I say no?” I answer honestly. I can hear Pour Some Sugar On Me by Deff Leopard echo on the stereo, as the floral incense fills the place with its smell. That seems like a fitting song for this situation. She smiles and swoops in, biting down on my neck. “Oh, Claire.” I moan out as I melt against her, feeling the sharp sting of her teeth and the warm wetness of her mouth and tongue.

Please, give me more. I don’t care if I have to get on my knees and beg. I need more of you, Claire. She pulls back, cold air mixing with the saliva and adding extra sting to the bruise on my neck. Trailing warm, wet kisses down my chest and torso, indulging in me like I’m a full course meal. Boosting my ego with comments about my muscular form, how I taste as good as I feel. The rate she is going, she is gonna feel so much more of me. Her hand got a hold of my erection, massaging me once more as she pulls down my boxer briefs which land onto the floor. She lowers herself to her knees before me, tracing soft kisses along the V-line of my pelvis. Her hand moving away, she clutches me by the hips. I feel her warm, wet tongue gently tease my balls before gliding up from base to tip, lapping up any precum from the head before her lips encircle me, her tongue roughly massaging me as she moves down, then back up. Slowly moving her body lower as she takes me deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Another moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, focusing on the feeling of her tongue and mouth against my skin. Warm, wet, soft and so inviting. “Aw, Claire.” Once more I moan, as she works her magic on me, applying light suction. She moans softly in response, I feel the vibration of her vocal cords against me as she continues to bob her head up and down. I open my eyes and look down, to see her bright, blue eyes make contact with mine for a brief moment. What a lovely sight.

She gives a sigh and moves positions sliding her mouth up and deep-throating me so much her lips touch the base right up to my pelvis. I bite my lip feeling a shiver wrack my body as her tongue slides out, teasing and licking my balls, again. God, the feeling of her throat against my cock is overwhelming. “Claire.” I gasp. I grab her head guiding it as she moves. My hips began to thrust, driving myself as deep as I can into her throat as her motion matches mine. Her hands move behind me as she digs her nails into the flesh of my buttocks. I don’t even attempt to muffle my panting or moans. I want her to hear how good this feels. 

I throw my head back as I feel my vision cloud, I cry out for her as my cock pumps several loads of hot semen down her throat. My body trembles in ecstasy. I knew it would be worth the payoff. White liquid bubbles out from around her lips as she gulps each pump, trickling down her neck as she can’t swallow anymore. She falls back with a gasp, the rest of the white liquid squirting out and splashing her in the face. She takes in several breaths, licking up anymore fluid that drips out of the tip and from her lips. 

She looks up at me as the result of my orgasm drips down her face. I let out a shaky breath and grin down at her, leaning in and wiping it from her face and hair as best I can with my hands. I wish she could only see how cute she looks to me. I give her a grin before pushing her back. My turn now.

“Get on the bed.” I growled an order at her. 

“Yes, sir.” She nodded with a sly grin as she moved back onto the foot of the bed. I followed close. Tracing soft kisses down her neck and body to her pelvis. She leaned back, letting me catch the fabric of her panties in my teeth, which I made quick work of pulling off her. I caught her legs just as I pulled her panties off, spitting the piece of fabric to the side. I spread her legs open, taking in the beautiful sight and the full meal that sat before me. Guess the drink was dinner and Claire is my dessert. And I think I’m gonna love dessert. 

I trail more kisses down her thigh, moving closer and closer to her, I leave a little love bite here and there, teasing her just a bit, each time, her body tenses and she lets out little gasps. Those won’t be the only bruises I’ll be leaving between her thighs. She runs her fingers through my hair and guides me toward her. 

“You’re an eager one, aren’t you?” I tease her.

“You can’t have all the fun, Leon.” She gives me a slight pout. “Don’t make me beg.” 

I move closer, making sure she feels my warm breath against her. My mouth watering at the anticipation of her taste. But, that’s the thing, I paused, because I want to hear her beg. I glance up at her and she huffs. 

“Please, Leon.” She coo’s at me with pleading eyes. Like music to my ears. 

I chuckle, before leaning in and lightly gliding my tongue across her, making sure she feels my tongue stud. She gasps my name once more and let’s out a shaky breath. “Leon...” 

I pull back for a bit and grin. “You did say please.” 

I coax her to lay down and enjoy, as I pin her legs spread open on the bed, keeping a firm hold on her thighs. She lays on the bed with a grin, I lick my lips as I move back in to enjoy her. Her body tenses and she lets out a soft whimper as I glide my tongue in and out of her, putting emphasis as I tease her with that stud. She shivers and melts into me. She tastes like honey, warm and sweet, and I want to taste more. The sensation is wet and inviting, just as pleasing as the sweet taste. I moved my tongue up to her clitoris, dancing figure eights with that tongue stud.

“Mmmm, Leon.” Her body writhes beneath me and I focus in, anything to be able to lap up more of that sweet honey from her. Tremors continue to move through her as I toy with that pleasure button of hers, the taste getting sweeter and sweeter as I bring her closer and closer to sweet nirvana. I enclose my lips and apply soft suction. She gasps and arches her back, her fingers lace into my hair, as she encourages me, wrapping her legs around my shoulders. My hands slide up and grasp her breasts, as my tongue goes to town on her clit, showing her what I really can do with my tongue stud. Her body begins to rock with my tongue and she moans loudly. 

“God, Leon!” She cries out for me, sweet, warm liquid spilling out of her. I waste no time in licking it all up. I give her a bit more suction, only to be met with more fluid and another high pitch moan of ecstasy. I tease her with the tongue stud again as I lap up everything she has to offer, before giving a soft kiss and pulling away. Her chest heaves as she pants heavily. But, I am far from done with her. 

I grasp her ankles in each hand as I raise to my knees. It only took giving her an orgasm to get me hard again. I want to start off nice and soft with her at first to gauge her, but I have a feeling this will be a long night and both of us are gonna want more, that is when I’ll really test her. She looks up at me as I hold her by the ankles, positioning myself in front of her, her hands, resting above her head. I’ve had enough with teasing and fooling around. I can’t wait any longer. 

I place myself against her and thrust forward, plunging myself deep inside her. Feeling her raw against me, is just as amazing as I imagined it would be. Warm, soft, wet flesh enveloped me as I slid in right to the base. She let out a loud moan, her body tensing up as she’s clutching the bed sheets, taking in every inch of me. 

I pulled back and thrust back in again hard, again and again and again. Seeing her writhe beneath me as she matches my movements. Loving the feeling of being inside her, and the sight of the shine on my cock from the wet fluid she coats it with each time it disappears deep within her. I prop her legs against my shoulders and lean forward folding her in, so I can push as deep into her as I can, and so I can be closer. She is gripping the sheets, gritting her teeth as she feels the full force of me pounding deep into her.

“I told you that you can handle it.” I whisper into her ear. She responds by holding me in place with her legs and tightening her pelvic muscles, I let out a loud moan at the intense sensation. Her warm soft flesh becoming wetter and wetter with each thrust. I feel my mind go blank as her hands clutch my back, her nails digging into my skin. The room echoed with our loud, panting moans. I reared up to thrust even deeper within her, causing her nails to scratch their way down my back. Somehow I manged to pin her hands down and our fingers laced. I couldn’t help myself and let myself go full force as I thrust, deep into her. Each one more powerful than the last, the bed shook, creaked and pushed up against the wall. 

While her cries of pleasure were higher pitch, my vocal cries seemed to match hers. My body tensed as it went numb, hers as well. I held us there as I felt warm pumps of fluid erupt from me and deep into her. Filling her full of my cum as it intermingled with her cum. We clung to a sweet orgasm that left both of us in what felt like heaven. Like a thousand angels caressing every nerve in my body with a tingling sensation.

I let her legs fall from me to the floor, repositioning us so I could collapse in a heap atop her. Both of us gasping and panting heavily, she cradled me, stroking my hair as we lay in silence for a few moments. A wet, cold pool formed beneath us and my rigidity depleted from the orgasm, sliding out of her, I lifted myself to my knees. Then, I silently offered her a hand and pulled her up onto the bed, to the pillows. We rested on our sides and she nestled into me as I held her close and stroked her soft hair, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. The sting on my back reminded me that she most likely can handle a lot. A lot rougher than what we did. I grinned as I glanced at the nightstand at the side of the bed across from me. This was only the beginning. I don’t mind vanilla, but I intend to absolutely wreck her.

I can feel all the blood rushing once more to my lower extremities as I thought of the things I want to do to her. “Let me know when you’re ready for round two.” I whispered in her ear.

She giggled. “Give me a minute, we just got done.” 

“Of course.” I raised an eyebrow. “I’m just saying, let me know.” 

She leans up and places a soft kiss on my lips. “Oh, I’ll let you know.” 

I continued to softly run my fingers through her hair, holding her until her breathing fell into a calm rhythm and her eyes closed. I slip out of her arms, tucking a strand of her crimson hair behind her ear and pulling the covers over her before I walk back into the hallway. My pocket flask is somewhere in my pants, I just have to find my pants.

I locate said jeans, draped haphazardly next to Claire’s jeans. My cat Felix, was laying on top of Claire’s jeans, paws tucked underneath him like a kitty loaf as he would be called. He’s purring as soon as I approach. He blinked and we made eye contact as I reached for the flask in the pocket. 

“Don’t give me that look.” I mutter, as I twist the cap off and take a swig. “This ain’t the first time I had a beautiful woman over.” Felix responded by nuzzling my hand and I pet him with a smile. “Amazing, isn’t she?” I questioned my cat. Not expecting an answer of course.

But, shit. It’s been a long time since I had an experience like that. Made me realize how much I need a good fuck. Claire is the one to deliver. And damn, does she deliver. I take another swig and then I hear a faint sound. A soft sigh followed by a familiar voice.

“Leon?...” Claire quietly called out from the bedroom. And instantly, as soon as I heard her, I rose back to my feet and strolled back into the bedroom to answer my siren call. She sat on her knees on my bed, the moonlight streaming in from the window of the balcony sliding door, glistening against her pale skin. The scenery that befell me is picturesque. She turns to face me as I walk toward her, admiring her beauty, and smiles. “Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you went.”

I take another swig from my flask as I stand at the edge of the bed. “Can’t get rid of me that easily.” I grin. 

She smiles and snatches the flask away from me, taking a long drink from it as well, before putting the cap back on and tossing it to the floor. She quickly grabs my hand. “Hey, come here.” Was all she said before she pulled me on top of her. I was about to complain about how expensive that flask and the alcohol in it were, but as soon as I felt her lips against mine and our tongues collide, I instantly thought, fuck it.

I can taste the strong liquor on her breath as I returned her kiss, rough and passionate, our hands began to wonder across each others skin. I feel a familiar sting as her fingertips brush against the scratches along my back and something primal wells up within me, that only grows as she presses her hips to mine, teasing at that fact that my erection had returned. 

“It feels like you’re ready for round two.” She whispers in my ear, her voice sending shivers to my spine and bringing out something animal like from within me. 

I heard Love Animal echo from the stereo now. Guess I made a fitting selection, music wise.

“Cute. But, I’ve been ready.” I bite her lower lip, dragging my teeth across as I reach over to my beside nightstand and open it up.

She whimpers lightly, as I tease her nipple once more with my tongue stud, searching through the drawer. What am I feeling tonight for Claire, I wonder? Blindfold? Nah, I want her to see this. Gag? Maybe later, for now, I want everyone within a ten mile radius to know my name, I want her to scream it that loud. Nipple clamps? That could be fun. Making my first decision, I pull away from her breasts and place the clamps. 

“Ah.” She jolts at the new sensation and bites her lip, quickly settling into it though. After pulling back and appreciating the sight, I flip her over onto her stomach, pinning her wrists together above her head. I grab red leather restraints and use them to bind her wrists before tying them to one of the metal poles of my headboard. In just moments, I had her in a precarious situation. Her wrist tied to my bedpost, full front half of her body pinned to the bed, downward facing dog style. Her ass up in the air, propped up on her knees, legs separated by a spreader bar clamped around her ankles. I have her in just the right position to treat her as my little plaything. And I fully intend to reduce her to that, with her total consent of course. 

I lean over a whisper into her ear. “Are you comfortable?” 

She nods. “Yeah.” And glances to me. “I didn’t know you were into this stuff. I’m kind of intrigued.” She gave me this coy, seductive look that would make one melt. “What are you gonna do to me Leon?”

I grabbed a riding crop and smacked her ass with it, as I caught a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, she let out a yelp, followed by a gasp. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” I growl. I pause and then clear my throat. “I generally don’t have a safe word, but let me know if you wanna stop at any time.”I probably should have said that before I spanked her but what she said next made me turn that thought around fast.

“Get on with it, quit keeping me waiting.” 

I pulled her head back again, by her hair and smack her ass twice with the crop, each blow was followed by a cry that went into a soft whimper. “I make the orders here.” I growl into her ear. “You obey them. Got it?” 

“And what are you gonna do if don’t hmm?” She grins. 

I chuckle, in a dark tone. I honestly like the way she’s working with me. “Oh, you’re a bratty one, aren’t you?” I move back with the riding crop and practically go to town on her ass, with each loud smack that echoes through the room, she lets out a cry that devolves into a moan, for good measure, I give one good smack with my hand that even stings my palm. Not stopping until her skin is red and sore, one red spot in the shape of my hand print. I loom back over her, my lips returning to her ear.

“Are you gonna behave yourself?”

“Yes Sir.” She gasps. 

I gotta be honest, I like how she refers to me as ‘Sir.’ Has a nice ring to it.

“Good girl.” With that, I go to work. I bite down into her neck, sinking my teeth into her soft skin as I rub my shaft against her clitoris, feeling warm liquid across the length. My hands grab her breast, toying with the nipple clamps. I trail light kisses down her back, running a spiked teaser down her spine. I get lower and bite into her already tender ass cheek, nibbling on her supple skin before going to the main course. Sliding my tongue, in and out of her, making damn good use of my tongue stud as I swirl circles on her clit, licking up that sweet honey dripping from her. All the while, she is enjoying every moment of it, writhing and moaning. I have to give her a good spank here and there to keep her in check.

As I pull back, that’s when I spot it. A string of lime green anal beads and warming lube. 

“Hey Claire.” I grab them and display them to her. “Have you tried anything like this?”

“Not really.” She looks at me with expecting eyes. 

“You want to?” I grin.

“Yeah.” She was very quick to answer. 

I lubricated the beads and grabbed her by the hip for leverage, before giving instructions, since she made it clear she’s never done anything like this before. 

“Deep breath, Claire. I need you to relax.” I watch her take a long breath in and then exhale out, slowly, her body losing tension. I take that opportunity to spread her cheeks and insert the beads.

“Ah!” She lets out a gasp but she takes it, all of it. I watch as beads of growing size begin to slide down into her ass, stretching her more and more. “Ahh!” Her body tenses. “Wow. Fuck.” 

“Relax. Don’t make slap your ass again.” I apply some pressure, pushing them into her.

“Go ahead.” She moans as a load clap of my palm making skin on skin contact echoes through the room. “Harder.” She begs. 

She lets out a loud cry, from an even louder smack, and all the beads are pulled into her butt. There was now a bruise forming on her buttocks, different from my love bites.

“Hard enough for you?” I growl. 

“Yes, Sir.” She gasps with a whimper.

“Now, how does that feel?” I tilt my head as I position myself behind her.

“Amazing.” 

I smirk and grab her hips, plunging myself deep inside her. Moaning at the feeling of her warm, wet and soft flesh surrounding and enveloping my cock from tip to base. She cries out in ecstasy. 

“And how does this feel?” I manage to gasp to her. 

“Ah…. Ma...” She’s trying to say the same thing, but the word just turns into a series of moans as I pull back and slam into her repeatedly. Hard and rough, as if I am releasing a primal beast within me and she is taking the brunt of it. The bed immediately quakes and rocks beneath us under my brute force as I pound into her, I dig my nails in keeping her hips steady as her legs shake. Nevertheless, she matches my pace as she screams out for me, taking me on like a champ.

Her wrists pull against the restraints as I pull back and slam her forward, causing the metal head board frame to crash and clang loudly against the wall. 

“Fuck, Claire.” I moan as I fall forward, the feeling of that increasingly wet sensation inside her rubbing against me, overwhelming me. I reposition myself on top of her, pressed up against her, placing my hands on either side of her, I continue to thrust deeper into her. I bite into her neck, trying to muffle myself, but it’s no use, as I have to break for air.

She had managed to intertwine her legs with mine. And, using the spreader bar, she pinned my ankles to the bed, making it impossible for me to pull away from her. What a clever, and kinky woman. She arches her back as I hit the sweet spot deep inside her, encouraging me to pick up pace, matching it as I do so, harder and faster. 

“Oh Leon! Yes! Oh God! Yeah! LEON!” She screams words of encouragement in high pitched moans that only echo over the clatter of the headboard against the wall. And my own moans of pleasure.

“You’re such a good fucking whore, Claire.” I gasp out in a moan, as I am able to practically slide in an out of her with how slick and dripping wet she is. 

Fucking…

Hell…

I….

My mind went blank, clouded. My body trembling, still moving as Claire moans out, breathlessly.

“Don’t stop! God, Leon! Don’t stop!” 

I’m exploding inside her with each successive pump, filling her to the brim, overflowing. I can feel hot semen intermingling with her cum, spilling out and trickling down her legs. But, I just can’t stop and neither can she. 

I’m clutching the bed sheets beside her at this point. And with one last thrust, lift myself and plunge deep into her. She lets out a cry, that goes into a moan and a soft whimper. I moan out in a shaky breath, my body wracked in a state of pleasure. That familiar numb, warm and tingling feeling, like angels caressing every nerve in my body once more, but way more intense. Like my mind, body and soul were just launched into the heavens themselves.

I collapse onto her back and we land into a breathless heap onto the bed. Both of us panting heavily, drenched in sweat, dripping off our bodies. Our hair is wet and clinging to our faces, as we did our best to catch our breath. A large, wet pool of liquid had already formed beneath us and soaked into the sheets. More was still dripping out, adding to the puddle.

“Jesus Christ…. Leon…. That was…. Oh my God.” Claire couldn’t even describe it in words. And I feel the same. 

In all my years on this Earth, I have never experienced a feeling of massive, almost endless pleasure quite like that. An orgasm that still has my mind and body reeling. I can feel my heart still pounding out of my chest from the adrenaline pumping through me. How long has it been? Shit, Claire can go for miles. I’m glad I could keep up. Because, that was…… I felt so fucking alive.

I undid her restraints from the bed and unbound her, our fingers laced and she turned her head to face me. We shared a deep, passionate kiss, my tongue brushing against hers. That is until we had to break for air again. She rested her head against the pillow. I rested my chin on her shoulder. 

“Can we just stay like this for a bit?” Claire asks softly. 

I give her a gentle smile and a chuckle. “As long as you want.” 

I would rather have it this way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, one of my two jobs was shut down. Thanks Covid-19. Well, hopefully things start improving.  
While you're self Isolating, here's a new chapter. Including more smut.  
Claire's Perspective part 4

Claire’s Perspective Part 4

Leon gave me the full princess treatment after he had reduced me to is little plaything. He helped me out of my bindings, was just as careful with pulling the beads out of me as he was inserting them, and even told me to get up and use the bathroom. I received a pompous grin from him as I stumbled out of the bed and to said, bathroom, all wobbly on my feet like a newborn baby deer. I went in, peed and washed my hands. He really does have a nice a swanky place, his bathroom alone has a spacious shower and a jetted bath tub.

I was somewhat surprised that he was so eager to let me come on over. I was ready to shoot my shot and be rejected or ignored, but that wasn’t the case. I’m relying on my past experience with Neil Fisher too much, I should forget about him, he was such a fucking jerk. I sigh and leave the bathroom, as I did, Leon is there to greet me, holding a glass of water. This. This is the type of man I love, I think to myself as I gulp it down, one who will call me a fucking whore while railing into me, but who will also treat me like a queen and pamper me afterwords. One who won’t ignore me unless they need me something from me or intend to manipulate me. Guess I’m not used to this kind of treatment.  
I polish off the glass and gasp for air. He gives me a small smile. “You really needed that. How are you feeling? Need another?” 

“I did. Thank you. I’m good for now.” I return the smile and set the glass on the nightstand that he keeps his sex toys and kinky bindings in, and climb back into bed, grabbing his wrist and giving it a gentle tug.

He obliges and crawls in next to me, cuddling up to me. I cozy myself in his embrace as he strokes my hair and gives me gentle forehead kisses. He rests his chin on top of my head and bury my face into his chest. Listening to the soft, rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. Magic Man by Heart plays softly over the radio, couldn’t be a more accurate song. 

Leon has honestly been the best I’ve ever had, and I know I’m gonna want more, I can’t seem to get enough of him. I reach up and run my fingers through his hair, cupping his cheek, feeling his stubbly chin scrape my palm. His pale, sky blue eyes met mine as I did so, and he smiles, I smile back. No words are exchanged as he pulls the covers over us, getting us both warm and cozy. I had fallen for Leon all those years ago, back in Raccoon City, but that only intensified, each time we worked together and now when he stares deeply into my eyes. I felt a certain warmth in my heart, that I hadn’t felt in a long time. It makes my heart skip a beat, each time our gaze lines up. Is this love?…. Is that what this feeling is? Does he feel the same way? The way he looks at me, it makes me feel beautiful, sensual, and appreciated, like I am his everything. In this current moment. Right now.

Sometime passes, and eventually I feel my eyes flutter open. I hear his breathing become soft and rhythmic, I look to see his eyes are closed in a sound sleep as he is now laying on his back, he snores gently. Those scratches on his back must not bother him that much, even though I could tell under my fingernails as I washed my hands, I had drawn blood. I slip out from his arms and he stirs only a bit as the covers slide down to his hips, with me sitting up. I take in his toned, muscular and slender form. Bruises and bites line his soft skin, and his body looks much like mine, as I remember checking myself in the mirror, in the bathroom. Love bites all over my neck, chest, ass and thighs. We really went crazy on each other, like animals. 

I patiently wait for him to rest and then wake up, debating on whether I should wake him up with a soft kiss. I want to feel his lips against mine, that tongue stud he has. Oh God, that fucking tongue stud. I want his body to melt with mine once more, to feel him inside me. I can’t take my eyes off him as desire wells up within me. How does he look this fucking hot even when he’s asleep?

“Ppprrbbbtt.” A soft chatter echos through the room before I hear something jump up onto the bed. I’m stirred from my thoughts and turn to be met with glowing green eyes and light purring. Felix, Leon’s cat walks up to me and nuzzles my side as he purrs. I pet him with a smile, his fur his nice and soft and I am more than happy to give him the attention he desperately wants.

“Hey sweetheart, you feeling a bit left out?” I ask as I scratch his ears. He closes his eyes and continues to purr. I spot something glinting on the floor and notice that it’s the flask from earlier. “Hang on, mommy needs some liquid courage.” I say to the kitty as I carefully crawl over the snoozing Leon and pick the flask off the ground. I twisted the cap off, and ignoring the strong smell, took a large gulp of it. I suddenly felt a hand grip my wrist and Leon rose up to face me.

“Hey, careful. That’s strong stuff.” He murmured to me.

I giggle and shake my head. “I’m a big girl, Leon. I can take care of myself.”

He grins, “Yeah, you’re right. Just giving you a heads up.” He gives Felix a couple pats too, before his cat decided to jump off the bed and pitter-patter over to his little cat bed next to Leon’s wardrobe. Felix curled up and slow blinked at us, as if saying that he got the hint and he will leave us to our business. Clever cat.

I gently leaned over and kissed the starburst scar on his shoulder, the one from the gunshot wound he got in Raccoon City. It’s faint now, but I can still see the thin outline where the skin was marred. The texture even feels a bit rougher as opposed to the usual softness of his skin. 

“Bet no one has actually kissed that better until now.” I smile at him as I pull away.

He shrugs, and gives me a grin. “I appreciate the gesture, anyway.”

I take another swig from the flask before closing it and setting it on the nightstand this time. I turn back to him, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my lips against his.

“Mmm. Good morning to you, too.” He whispers between kisses as I straddle him and gently push him back down onto the bed. I press my body against his, his muscular physique feeling like hard, chiseled granite, under his soft skin. His hands are all over me, lightly caressing my skin as our kisses deepen. I feel so starved for his touch, I show him how much I want more of him. And the feeling of that tongue stud brushing against my tongue is driving me wild.

I spot the restraints still tied to the bedpost of his metal headboard and get an idea, about both of us having matching red marks on our wrist. He doesn’t attempt to struggle when I pin his wrists above his head and tie them up. In fact, he looks at me with this encouraging smirk, between kisses, feeling excited for me to take charge this time. I reach down and grab a hold of his huge cock, rubbing up and down from base to tip as I bite into his neck. He moans, softly into my ear. 

“Oh, Claire.” His voice is like music to my ears and his body begins to rock with my hand. I switch hands, giving him the proper attention he deserves as I reach over to his nightstand. Rummaging through the drawer, I pull out a collar and leash. This is, definitely something I can work with. I pull back and show it to him, much to his slight dismay, until he sees the object I’m holding. 

“Maybe I should train you to be a good boy.” I grin at him. 

“I am a good boy.” He winks at me.

I wrap the collar around his neck and give the leash a sharp yank. He lets out a cut off moan as the collar restricts his airway a bit. “We’ll see about that.” I giggle before descending back down upon him. Trailing soft kiss down his neck and across his broad chest. I focus in on a nipple, lightly teasing it with my tongue before wrapping my lips around and adding light suction, grazing it with my teeth. His entire form tensed as I went back to work massaging his cock, moving my hand up and down with a tight grip. Occasionally, I tugged at the leash when his moans got too loud. “Sssshhhh.” I cooed to him as I moved to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention. “We don’t want to wake up the neighbors again just yet do we?” He let out a soft grunt, gritting his teeth as I danced circles with my tongue on the other nipple. My turn to treat him like a play thing now.

“Wouldn’t you agree?” I teased him with soft kisses along his chest, gliding my tongue between his pectorals. His nipples are hard, glistening wet with my saliva. 

“Yes.” He moans. I yank hard at the leash. 

“What was that?” I say sweetly to him. 

“Yes, Ma’am.” He gasps.

“Good boy.” I whisper. I’m not sure if it was the liquor or the submissive behavior of his, but he is bringing out a lot of confidence in me. I continue giving soft kisses down his abs, to his pelvis, to the V-line of his hips, picking up and running that spiked teaser down him that he used on me. He’s panting heavily as my mouth gets closer and closer to his throbbing erection. I glide my tongue across his balls, his body jerks, the bed shaking slightly as I envelope each testicle in my mouth and give light suction, before sliding my tongue from base to tip of his cock. 

“Claire.” He moans out my name again as I tease the head, tracing circles with my tongue before going down and taking him deep into my throat. He tugs at the restraints, making the headboard clang, his body writhing as I bob up and down. Taking him deeper and deeper, massaging him with my tongue, tasting our previous love making on him. “Ah…. Hah….” He gasps for breath as I pull on the leash, retraining how vocal he can be. As much as I want to hear him cry out for me, now isn’t the time. His hips begin to rock with my head, moving up and down, my lips touching the base each time, taking him fully into my throat. “Oh… God…. Claire.” As soon as he picked up pace, I pulled away from him, wet saliva glistened off his massive cock as I removed my mouth, denying him the sweet release that he once denied me, earlier.

Displeased at the denial of his orgasm, he lunged at me, only to be calmed when I pulled on the leash and pressed a finger to his lips, calmly hushing him once more. Once he settled down, I grabbed his erection once more, turning around and facing away from him, reverse cowgirl style. I want to give him a real good show.

He continues to pull against the restraints as I position myself over him, eager to get things going. Almost too eager. I slide down, beginning to take him up inside me, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock plunging deep into me. He thrust up and I grab him by the thighs and stopping his hips mid thrust, putting him half way in me. I lean over and turn, giving him a grin, knowing full well how beautiful a sight and feeling this is to him. “Ah ah. I’m in control here, you need to be good. Understand?”

He grits his teeth, his body trembling in anticipation, desiring more. “Yes, ma’am.” He moans out, fully submitting to me. 

“You’re so obedient.” I tell him as I wiggle my hips a bit, teasing him before sliding down onto his pelvis, taking in every inch of him. He moans loudly as I’m bring myself back up and come down hard on him again, bouncing on him as he thrust up to match my movements. A pleasurable sensation, and a lovely view for him as he can watch himself glide up in and out of me with each rhythmic movement. The feeling of his entire length sliding up in and out of me is overwhelming, and my moans soon match his. We begin to move faster, faster and faster still, the feeling becoming more and more intense.

I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed to see his face, I wanted to see the ecstasy wracking him and I’m tired of looking at the wall. Expertly, without him sliding out of me, I spin around to face him, still straddling him. I lean forward, my legs intertwining with his and I plant my hands on either side of him, clutching the bed sheets. He’s a little surprised by the change of position but, our pace doesn’t slow down for even a second. 

Our eyes meet, his expression is beautiful, full of pleasure and desire, his clear blue eyes glazed over, panting and moaning heavily. I smile and reach up, releasing his wrists from the restraints. Effectively releasing the beast, nothing I couldn’t tame. Right? His hands whip down and grasp my buttocks, hanging on tightly as he guides my movements to match his. Becoming wild and out of control, bucking me like stallion I need to break. The feeling of every inch of him railing up into me hard and fast, getting wetter with each thrust.

I can feel my mind spin as he let’s out a growl, trying to take control. I tightened my grip on him from the waist down, holding him against me, making the feeling that much better and intense for him as I pull hard on the leash. 

“Easy there, Tiger.” I whisper. “Just like this.” I manage to tame the beast back under my control, as I pin him down to the rattling bed by the shoulders. Pressing my hands to the skin, gripping on, holding tightly as my words become loud moans, feeling his pelvis rub against my clit and his cock repeatedly hitting just the right spot deep within me. “Oh Leon!” I cry out. 

“Claire, please. Keep doing that.” He practically begs between moans. I hang on as I ride him to that perfect peak, the headboard slammed against the wall and the bed rocked beneath us. I’m surprised his bed is withstanding the abuse we’re putting it through. “Oh God, what are you doing to me.” He moans out, not as a question, because he knows exactly what I’m doing. 

My mind is going foggy as I pin him down taking in each thrust, deeply and heavily. I raise up, arching my back, he arches his, clutching my ass, keeping our waists pressed against each other.

“Leon.” I cry out for him one last time as my body goes numb, soft tremors traveling up my spine. I feel so warm, my entire form tingling as my toes curl in pure bliss. Hot fluid trickles out of me and drips onto the bedspread beneath us as I feel him ejaculate, pumping liquid, deep inside me. The sensation from the orgasm I denied him earlier having a better payoff now. He keeps giving soft gentle thrusts as we cum and I let out a soft whimper, before collapsing down upon him, directly into his awaiting embrace. He proudly planted a soft kiss to my forehead as I hovered over him. 

“Aw, Claire.” He whispered as he held me. Both of us panting heavily, dripping with sweat as we caught our breath. Our eyes met again, he gazed into me with a seductive look that I couldn’t quite describe, but made me feel just as beautiful. “You’re damn good when you take charge. You should do that more often.” I can feel myself blush and he let out a chuckle, pressing his forehead to mine before bringing me into a deep kiss. 

I’m not sure when I fell asleep, but here I am now, eyes fluttering open from the sunlight shinning through the balcony sliding glass door. I can hear water running from beyond the bathroom door and I realized that Leon isn’t tangled up next to me, like usual. 

“That must be him in the shower.” I mutter to myself as I slide off the bed, bypassing Leon’s guitars and amps and moving to the bathroom door, kitty corner from his bed. I lightly pushed open the door to see steam flowing through the room, and Leon washing down his body behind the slightly foggy shower door, warm water cascading down his skin, trickling across every firm muscle. It was quite a lovely sight and a welcomed one first thing in the morning. 

He instantly sees me, opens the shower door and peeks out. “Well look who’s awake, you need to get yourself cleaned up too. Come on in, no need to waste water.” He grins at me. 

I return the grin and make a b-line over, wasting no time in stepping into the spacious shower with him. The gorgeous sight of his dripping, wet muscle toned form now closer and clearer without fogged up glass between us. The water pouring down from the shower head is nice, warm and inviting. He smiles, grabbing bottles of shampoo, conditioner and body wash and helps me clean myself off. Every time he turned around, I could see the deep scratches down his back and the bruises around his neck, not that I was any different. I have love bites and bruises all over and I am reminded of them as the hot water stings those sore spots on me. He washes and rinses the dried and crusty semen from my hair, face and body, making sure to clean up his mess.

“How are you feeling?” He asks softly, as he stands behind me and scrubs my back with a loofah.

“I feel great. Thank you, Leon.” I respond.

“You sleep well?” He asks. He’s once again treating me like his queen. I guess this is to make up for railing into me the other night, reducing me to a cock sleeve and a cum slut. Though, when I pulled out that leash and collar, I was no different. And we both enjoyed every moment of it.

“Yeah. After the what we put each other through last night, I slept like a baby in your arms. Did you?” I turn back and smile. He smiles back with a gentle nod of his head as he wraps his arms around me in a sweet embrace.

“Yeah. Slept great.” He whispered. I can feel his huge, throbbing erection pressed up against my behind as he held me. But, he isn’t making a move to act on urges he is obviously feeling right now. Helping me get myself cleaned up and washing my wet, nude body down must be such a tease to him. I know just seeing him like this, it is to me too. I feel like he’s inviting me to make the first move, to initiate things. I have picked up that he does this a lot. Wanting me to give my full consent first before anything progresses. I respect that.

I turned in his arms to face him and grabbed a hold of his cock, he let out a small gasp, then a soft, barely audible moan. “Looks like you’re not done yet.” I whispered before pressing my lips to his, rubbing up and down, from tip to base. The hot water is making things more slick, so my grip has to be, just a bit tighter. He gives me a deeper moan against my lips as I gradually let my hand pick up pace.

“If you keep this up, I’ll have to get rough again.” He told me between kisses.

“So, get rough.” I encouraged. “That’s fine with me.” 

His hand shot up and grasped my neck tightly, causing me to release my grip and grab a hold of his arm. He pressed me against the wall of the shower, drawing in close to me, his body up against mine. His hand not once, wavering from its hold. His fingers tightened, cutting off my airway for moments as he choked me. A stern look on his face as water dripped from his bangs that clung to his cheeks.

“You’ve endured a lot already. I’ll be a bit more gentle. Only a bit.” He presses his lips, hard against mine as he holds me by the neck, dragging his teeth across my lower lip with a growl. And each time he flexed his arm to tighten his grip, I can feel the blood pumping through his veins, against my fingertips. 

“Harder… Please.” I whimpered weakly as I melted against him.

“You did say please.” He obliged his fingers squeezing my airway, digging into my skin. Just feeling that pure, raw strength he has from all that ORE training in the DSO. I can tell from combat, his muscles aren’t for show, but Jesus, it’s a whole other level to feel how powerful he is. 

After some tension built up, he released his grip and I gasped for air. He spun me around and pinned me to the foggy glass, catching my right leg and lifting it up, holding it by the thigh and leaving me balanced on one foot in a rather precarious position. My hands were pressed against the glass as I maintained my stability. His other hand grasped my hip as he bent me at an angle to put me in this position. Eager as he is, he wasted no time in sliding right up inside me, penetrating deep within me. 

“Mmm.” Was all I could get out as I braced myself against him. 

“Claire, we kept the neighbors up all night, and you’re already being vocal.” He teased me.

“...Leon.” I quivered as he picked up pace and I matched him.

“I love to hear you.” His voice trembled as he moaned this, gradually turning it into a whisper.

His hand slid down, his fingers dancing circles on my clitoris. His warm touch, along with the hot water cascading down upon us made me melt and I leaned into him, getting him deeper and deeper inside me. Feeling him slide effortlessly all the way in and glide out, repeating, again and again. He bucked me back against the glass, and I pushed back against him in an increasing rhythm. Our moans only masked by the water hitting the shower floor.

This is one hell of a way to wake up in the morning, and I am far from complaining. He leans over me and bites down into my neck to muffle himself, but the closeness, the feeling, only makes me cry out more. He pulls back and holds me in place, seeing it pointless to try and mask his voice against my body. I curl my fingers, attempting to dig my nails into the glass as he hammers into me. His hand travels up my wet skin, grasping my breast and teasing the nipple, before shooting back down and grabbing a hold of my hip, for leverage. 

There is a surge of heat that fills my body as I feel him tense and erupt inside me, and the heat isn’t from the water pouring down, either. I close my eyes as my mind goes blank in pure bliss, and my body becomes numb, tingling, feeling him pumping mass amounts of fluid deep within me. My legs and entire form quake and tremble as I try to keep myself steady. He holds onto me, panting into my ear, as he leans over. 

“Well, now we have to get ourselves cleaned up again.” He chuckles darkly as my body shakes when he attempts to pull out. “And it looks like it will be a bit before you can stand or walk.” 

“There you go with the cheeky comments again.” Despite what I’m saying, I smirk playfully. 

He returns the grin. “Heh. Well, take as long as you need. I’m gonna make coffee after this if you want a cup.” Very nonchalant thing to say while still inside me. But, I won’t say no to coffee. 

We cuddled a bit under the warm water before we rinsed off and dried ourselves from a rather more steamy than usual, shower. He practically carried me back to the bedroom and rested me on the bed. 

“Need anything, before I head to the kitchen?” He asks me. 

“I don’t suppose you have any body lotion, do you?” I ask in return.

He nods. “I do actually, my skin can get dry from time to time.” 

I raise an eyebrow and grin. “And here I thought you would just use it to jack off.” 

He chuckles and shakes his head. “I just need my hand and tissues for that. Maybe lube.” He then leans in close, and whispers in my ear. “You can bet I’ll be thinking of you when I do, from now on.” 

I can feel myself turn bright red at that. Leon getting himself off to the thought of me. It would be something I would not mind seeing and a thought I don’t mind toying with.

“You’re flattering.” I giggle, and playfully shove him. 

He manages to give me a small peck on the cheek before sweetly teasing my hair, tucking it behind my ear. “I’ll make us some coffee.” He smiles.

“Sounds lovely.” I smile back. 

I’m soon left on my own to gather up my strength again, before I get up and put on that lotion I was given. Everything ached, it hurt to move, stand and walk, my whole body is sore. But, in the best way possible. I find a crimson red, long sleeved, silky, shiny button up shirt laying on the bed. It had been obviously lain out for me to wear, one of his shirts. I slipped into it, it’s very over-sized on me and soft to the touch, it smells like him too. I buttoned it up and pulled the collar to my nose, inhaling deeply to take in his aroma. Reliving the scent of his skin and how it still lingers on me, how intoxicating it is to me. 

I let out a long sigh, then turned to head to the kitchen. Felix chattered, hopping up from his cat bed to join me along the way, each step I took reminded me how sweetly sore my body is, and it brought back lots of great memories from the other night. Felix rubbed against my legs and I knelt down to pet him, despite how much it hurt. I passed by the stereo which was softly playing Heart Breaker by Pat Benetar. 

‘You’re the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy! The invincible winner! And you know that you were born to be… You’re a heart breaker! Dream Maker! Love Taker! Don’t you mess around with me!’

I can’t help but think how much that accurately describes Leon as I listen to the lyrics. Though, I’m really hoping he’s not the type to break my heart, just release those fantasies and make my dreams a reality. I had enough heart break at this point. Maybe he has too. Felix zoomed past me to greet his owner in the kitchen. 

“Hey buddy, keeping her company?” I heard Leon’s voice as I followed in soon after. 

He stood leaning against the stove, dressed in his black jeans from the other night, his leather jacket was unzipped and hung open, the only thing covering his otherwise bare torso. The open jacket still gave me a good view of his bulging pectorals and rippling abs. Like always, a welcomed sight. 

He holds a cup of coffee and grins at me. “Hey there, I put your clothes in the wash, so they would be clean before you left, hope you don’t mind.” He gestures with the mug to a room that had a washer and drier, the machine was running.

I smiled back and shook my head. “Not at all, thank you Leon.”

He nodded before then gesturing to the coffee maker, “Cream or sugar?” 

“Both please.” I beamed as he went to work pouring me a fresh cup of coffee. I walked over and accepted the mug from him, as he leaned back against the stove. The hot beverage warming my aching bones and muscles as I drank it in. A nice and rich brew, Leon has taste in the coffee beans he gets.

We both stand there, taking in our daily dose of caffeine until our mugs are finished. I don’t necessarily feel like we need to talk, the silence is more peaceful, as opposed to awkward. We had occasionally let out a chuckle, watching Felix play with a little mouse toy in the living room. When we both set our empty mugs down, I quietly cuddle up to Leon, wrapping my arms around him, taking in the feeling of his hard muscular form and soft skin against my body, my hands slide beneath his jacket and rest on his scratch covered back. He, in return, wraps his arms around me and holds me close. 

After a short period of time, he tilts my chin up using his finger, we briefly make eye contact as he leans in. Our tongues connect before our lips as we deeply kiss, the taste of warm, fresh brewed coffee still lingered on our breath. Sharing increasingly passionate and rough kisses, he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist and turns us around, seating me on the counter next to the stove, His hands slide up the fabric of his over-sized shirt as he holds me close. 

“You’re insatiable.” I murmur. 

He smirks against my lips. “I can’t help myself around you.” He says lowly, in a husky tone. I hear him unzip his jeans and I pull away and resting my hands on his shoulders.

“Leon, wait. Let’s not take it that far.” I explained. 

He pulls back away from me, tilting his head. “Hmm, you don’t want to?”

I nod. “If it’s okay with you, I would rather just cuddle.” 

He nods back and steps away from me as he helps me off the counter. “Of course it’s okay, I’m glad you said something.” He zips his pants back up and gives me a warm smile.

I smile back as I snuggle up to him. “Yeah, I figured you would understand.” 

He rests his chin on top of my head as he holds me. “I’d be an asshole not to.” He chuckles lightly. He’s not wrong. Anyone who keeps going after the other says no, would be kind of an asshole. Well, more than kind of. 

We hold each other in silence save for the occasional chatter of the cat, who is focused on teaching that little mouse with the jingle bell on its tail, a lesson.

“Hey.” Leon speaks up after a bit. “Want anything to eat? I can make you breakfast while you wait for your clothes.” 

I looked up to him, my eyes beaming. “Could I possibly get an omelet and pancakes?”

He smiled. “Yeah, I can do that.”

I sit down at the bar as I watch him clean off the counter, put our mugs in the sink and begin cooking. “What would you like in your omelet?” He asks me. 

“Bacon and cheese. Oh, and tomato and onion and peppers.” My mouth is watering. 

“A western omelet and buttermilk pancakes coming up.” He sends me a wink and I chuckle as he prepares the meal. 

I find my phone sitting at the bar next to an almost empty bottle of honey flavored Jack Daniels. I pick it up and scrolled through it. 

“I checked your pockets before throwing your pants in the wash. Your wallet is on the nightstand in the bedroom. Does it need charging?” Leon asked turning to me. 

I shook my head as I check my email. “Nah, it’s fine.” I shut the screen off and set it down. “TerraSave is hosting a semi-formal event to thank us for stopping that human trafficking ring. You, Sherry and I got a formal invitation to be there as a celebration of our efforts.”

He nodded as he expertly chopped the vegetables. “Yeah, I saw that too. Maybe you have to attend since it’s your job, but I feel sorry for you if that’s the case. I see no point.” He put the veggies in a pan, roasting alongside strips of bacon before going over and mixing pancake batter from scratch. 

He really knows how to cook. I pause at his statement though, biting my lip. Wanting to say something but, a lump caught in my throat. I just nodded and focused on the enticing smell of the food as it washed over me. Man, I’m starving, guess I worked up an appetite from the other night, and not just for him this time. I shouldn’t let things really bother me that much, I’m living every girl’s fantasy right now. Sitting here, watching a hot guy cook me breakfast, in his home, wearing his clothes after a night and morning of kinky, mind-blowing sex with him. Some women can only dream of this.

“Need any help?” I ask as he finishes plating the food and begins washing the dishes. 

“I got it.” He puts the scrubbed pots and pans in the dishwasher before coming around and setting down a perfect plate in front of me. Fluffy, two stack pancakes with a dollop of butter and syrup drizzled on top. A perfectly folded omelet with melted cheddar cheese, crumbled bits of bacon, and a tomato slice garnishing the top of it. Like a restaurant, only no decorative parsley.  
“This looks amazing.” I gasped in awe. 

“Let me know how it tastes.” He said as he sat down next to me. 

I picked up the fork and cut off a slice of the omelet. Melted cheese, chopped meat and veggies spilled out. I blew on the still steaming bite and slid it into my mouth. An explosion of melted sharp cheddar, fluffy egg, crunchy onions and peppers and juicy bacon overloaded my taste buds. I chewed savoring each bit and swallowed.

“Delicious. You’re a brilliant cook, Leon.” I continue to dig in.

He smiles and shakes his head. “Thanks. A hobby I picked up after getting tired of military rations in training.”

I giggled. “I can imagine.” My face turned serious as a thought clawed at the back of my mind. “Adelaide Stevens wasn’t mentioned at all, not even as the one behind the human trafficking ring.” 

Leon sighed. “I get ya. In a way, the world needs to know what she did. But, on the other hand, maybe it’s better she fade into obscurity.” He dons a serious expression as well. “Adelaide set out to finish what Arias started. But, unlike with Arias, it wasn’t about revenge. It was about control for her. Control over the world, control over people, her army. Control over the one she obsessed over most since she was a kid. Me.” 

I nodded as Leon spoke. “You’re right.” I said after a while. There was a long pause between us, before I spoke up again. 

“Leon. Would you?….. Like to go to this event?… With me?” I managed to get out as I prodded at my food with my fork.

“Huh?” He seemed genuinely confused. “What for?” 

“I mean. We don’t have to stay long. We could go out to dinner some place afterwards and only stay for the speeches and handshakes, not even stay for the reception.” I practically word vomited that at him. 

“You mean, like a date?” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

I guess that is what I’m asking. I’m asking him out on a date. Sort of nontraditional, but who said we were the type to conform to societies standards? “Yeah, I believe so.” I turned to face him.

His eyes went somewhat wide and he bashfully looked away from me, his cheeks turning a light pink. “I wouldn’t have expected you to ask that. Hell, I was surprised you were still here when I went into the shower this morning. I was half expecting you to leave and disappear then or once your clothes were done. I guess, that’s mostly based on previous experience.”

Was he talking about Ada? 

“Sorry.” He runs his fingers though his hair. “I’m just not used to this. Haven’t been since my early 20’s. I’ve just experienced a lot of betrayal and people using me, that I always start to believe there is some sort of catch or that the next moment, they’re gone. Or worse. I’m so used to those around me getting what they want from me and then moving on. Or using me for something they need. The life of a DSO Agent. Always a soldier. Never just a person for one damn moment. It’s always just the same shit, that’s my life.” He pauses. “So, I’m not sure how to react, I’ve known you for a long time, so I know there can’t be a catch with you. Though, I thought you just wanted to hook up, friends with benefits, but if you want something more, I...” He trailed off. 

This. This was more than Ada. More than one single person. I turned to face him and rested my hand on his. “It shouldn’t be just about what I want. You don’t have to go to this thing if you don’t want to. I would understand. But yeah Leon, we have known each other, for so long now, and in all that time I found that I really like you and I enjoy being around you. And you said one day, maybe the next time we meet, it could be under normal circumstances. I was thinking things like this and dinner would be more normal, than what we’re used to.” I paused too. “I don’t need you thinking you have to fulfill my wants though, just because you’re so used to doing that. You know, even though with time, you may have become more distant and cynical to others. I see you differently. You were always so kind, caring, compassionate, always willing to help others. And there are some people who take advantage of that. And it makes you withdraw yourself. They’re awful people and they make you nervous about certain situations.” I felt myself get choked up, was I even talking about Leon anymore? I thought about Neil. Fucking Neil Fisher. “I just want you to know that I know how you feel, how that heart break feels and...” I too trailed off in a gasp as I felt a warm tear trickle down my right cheek.

“Hey.” Leon looked up, eyes meeting mine, and he whipped around to face me. Cupping my cheek and wiping the tear away with his thumb. 

I tried to smile and laugh, but two more fell down both cheeks. And he wiped those away too. 

“Heh. Sorry.” Was all I could get out. 

“Don’t be.” He whispered gently. He said nothing more as I softly wept, just sat there, holding my face in his hands and drying my tears. After a long pause, when I stopped trembling and the tears dried up, he let out a soft sigh. “I guess we both have our fair share of heart break.” 

I smiled softly and nodded. 

“I uh… Didn’t mean to unload that on you.” He glances off to the side as he said this. 

“No, I kinda did the same too. It’s okay.” I shook my head. “Guess we needed to get something out. Damn Leon, do we need therapists or something?” I giggled softly. 

He chuckles as well. “A definite possibility, Claire. Maybe something we should consider.” He pauses. “But, for now, I don’t think that big event sounds all that bad.” He smiles. 

I smile back, feeling my eyes light up, and I lean in as he pulls me into a tight embrace. We look into each others eyes, before I move closer and give him a gentle kiss. He lets out a sigh as I pull away. “I’ve always liked you too, Claire.” He tells me after another short pause. 

I’m a bit surprised, to say the least. “You have?”

“Yeah. You’re beautiful, intelligent, strong. A woman who never takes any shit from anyone. What’s there not to like.” He smiles as he gazes into my eyes, and I return the warm smile. I think the realization that we just confessed something to one another has set in, and it felt good. He places his forehead to mine and I feel his bangs tickle my nose. We stay like that, for a blissful moment. 

Than I realize. Wait. This sweet man made me breakfast. 

“I better eat this food, before it gets cold.” I giggle as we part from our embrace.

“Hope you enjoy.” His smile hasn’t wavered. It’s good, to see him smile sincerely, it seems to be rare for him now a days. 

“Won’t you have anything?” I looked at him quizzically, with a grin.

“Ah, I’m not hungry.” He shakes his head. 

“Aw, come on.” I slice off some omelet and hold up the fork to his mouth. “I can’t possibly eat all this amazing cooking of yours, I’m willing to share with the chef.” 

He chuckles. “Claire.” 

“Say aahhh.” I command as I hold the steaming bite closer. 

He gives me resigned look and opens his mouth. I happily feed him and scoot the plate over, encouraging us to share the meal. After some light-hearted poking at him, he agrees. And I feed myself and him, the delicious breakfast he took all that time to make. 

“Whew. I’m stuffed.” I breathe out once the plate is empty. “That was delicious, Leon. Thank you.” 

He chuckled. “I ate half of it and wasn’t even that hungry. But, you’re welcome.” 

I playfully nudge him and he chuckles again. He’s so genuinely happy. And I think I am too. Finally, something normal. We can hang out, and be normal. 

Our playful antics were interrupted by a knock at the door, followed by the rattling of the knob. 

“Huh? Weird? It’s locked.” Sherry’s muffled voice came from the other side.

Oh no. 

“Hmmm, I have an idea as to why?” Chris’s muffled voiced followed after.

OH NO!

“I got a pair of gym shorts in my dresser. Top middle drawer, you might want to go put those on.” Leon whispers to me. “Chris has a key, so hurry.” 

I quickly nod and rush to his bedroom.

“Leon, it’s me.” I hear Chris call from behind the door.

“And me!” Sherry chimes in. 

“Come in.” Leon calls out once I’m safely in the bedroom. 

I quickly find the black gym shorts and slip them on. Knowing that I can’t hide from my fate forever, I slink back into the kitchen and sit back down next to Leon as the door clicks unlocked and swings open. Sherry burst in followed by Chris, who was quick to give me that disappointed dad look. 

“Oh hey, Chris was right. You’re both here.” Sherry smiles at us. 

Chris folds his arms. “And that just confirms my suspicion.” Chris looks to me. “The nurses said you left with Leon, and when I went to your place to check on things. You weren’t there. Yes, I did feed and clean up after the cats.” He points to my neck, specifically the bruises and bites. “And just from this alone, I can guess what happened.”

Chris let out another sigh. “You’re taking the birth control right?” 

I nod and see Leon place a glass of water and the familiar pill next to me. I down it and the water. I hate how Chris still babies me at times, but it gets me nervous every time he does. 

He nods to Leon. “Thanks man.”

“Chris. I’m a grown woman.” I huff.

“Wait.” Sherry comes to the realization of what transpired between Leon and I. “Oh, my God, yeah. You two totally fu-!” 

“Sherry!” I interrupt her. Not wanting the girl I have known since she was a kid, point out that me and Leon had sex. “Yeah. It’s obvious. Can we change the subject now?” 

We moved over to the living room where we could continue our conversation. Sherry happily greeted and pet Felix, Chris greeted him by calling him a ‘little stinker’. Sherry was invested in the cat while Chris brought up why they’re here. 

“So, you probably got that email. It’s nice to see my sister get the credit she deserves for all her hard effort.” Chris began. “You excited?”

“As I’ll ever be.” I sighed and stretched. Guess I’ll have to get home and get ready after my clothes are washed. 

“I’ll be there too.” Sherry chimed in. “It may be a boring, swanky thing, but we can make some fun out of it.”

Leon didn’t give any input, he remained silent, neither confirming, nor denying his attendance. Chris looked to him before awkwardly clearing his throat. “So, Leon.” Chris rubbed the back of his head. “Did you uh…. At least wear a condom?”

I let out a frustrated grunt, he really did not need to know all the details. “Chris, I’m on birth control and I trust Leon.” I began but Chris narrowed his eyes and glanced back at Leon. 

“Yes, I know.” He interrupted. “I also know who he’s been with.”

There was a slight pause before Leon leaned forward and focused his attention on Chris. “If you mean Ada, the last time I’ve seen her was so long ago, I don’t even remember. Hell, even Claire has stopped mentioning her, that’s how rarely I bring her up.” Leon shrugged. “That was a long time ago.”

Chris nodded, his expression pensive. “I know. I just, don’t want you breaking Claire’s heart.” There’s the overprotective brother side of him emerging again.

“You really think I would do that? Chris, you know me.” Leon responded. 

Chris sighed and shook his head. “No, I would never think you would, but… I worry, man. Family is important.” 

“Calm down, brother bear. You know, Leon.” I spoke up finally, emphasizing the last part and giving Chris a comforting smile. 

That seemed to put him at ease a bit and he chuckled. “Alright, I get when I’m pushing it.”

“Hey.” Sherry piped up again. “You two should go, together. Like as a date. I always thought you guys would make a great couple, ever since I was little. I actually thought you were together then.” 

Leon makes a half smirk and I let out a slight giggle. “Yes Sherry, I remember you asking us if we were ‘boyfriend and girlfriend’?” I used my fingers to mock quotes in a teasing fashion. 

Sherry playfully shoved me a giggled. “I was like twelve. Cut young me some slack.”

Chris nudged her, “You’re still young.” 

Sherry then cupped her cheeks in her hands, “I’m baby.” She says before giggling. 

As soon as I’m able to get back into my usual clothes, I left Leon’s apartment and road back to my place with Chris and Sherry. I was dropped off at my home and Sherry at hers, giving us both enough time to prepare for the evening. I fed my three cats, Sammy, Snowbell and Fireball. Sammy is gray, Fireball, orange, and Snowbell, white of course. Then I sat on my couch with said cats watching Rick and Morty on Netflix, before it was time for me to get ready. 

I made sure to use concealer on all the visible bruises and even paired my black scarf with my deep, crimson red, off the shoulder, short- sleeved cocktail dress. I zipped up some knee high black boots on me, and put everything in a small, equally red purse with a black painted chain as a strap that I slung over my shoulder. I bid my cats farewell when my Uber arrived and headed out.

Chris was the first to greet me when I got there. He’s dressed in a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks, looking like Steve Jobs, but with more muscle. The event did say semi-formal, but a lot of woman are using this chance to dress up. Even Sherry, who looked gorgeous in a white, sparkling, long flowing tube top dress, came dolled up for the occasion. She wore matching heels to boot and even a cute matching headband. 

“I have been wondering where I could get the chance to wear this.” Sherry grinned. “I figured, why not tonight?” She nudged me and winked. “You look beautiful, Claire.” 

I brushed the complement aside. “So do you, Sherry.”

Chris went off to use the bathroom and Sherry found herself inundated with organizers showing her that ‘VIP’ seat she will be sitting in when she’s called up for her medal of honor. This seemed less like a thank you speech and more like an award ceremony now. Our seats were labeled anyway. It went, me, Leon, and Sherry. As I grabbed a glass of champagne from the tray’s of one of the servers, I couldn’t help but wonder where Leon could be. I let out a sigh as I sipped the bubbly drink, maybe he really didn’t want to come. That’s alright, I told him he didn’t have to. 

“Yo, what up. How’s Claire doing?” I looked up to see a familiar face and a salute. Moira was dressed in a black, knee-length, flowing halter dress with a purple side ribbon around her torso, just under her chest. Paired with black tights and black wedge heels. It was a different look for her, but a welcomed one, she radiates beauty and is absolutely adorable. 

“Can’t complain, doing better than before, but you and I both know, that wasn’t the first time I was kidnapped.” I smile.

“Yeah, but like the total badass you are, you gave em Hell.” Moira chuckled, before glancing off to the side. “Uh oh, don’t look know, but Nice Guy McGet-In-Your-Pants is heading this way.” 

I knew who she was talking about before I even heard him call out to me. 

“Ah, Miss Claire Redfield.” I turn to see who it is. A man, dressed in a white tuxedo and a light, bright blue, tucked in neck tie. His blond hair slicked back in a sort of bond villain like fashion. This was Richard Chadwick, though he likes to be called Dick, since it rhymes. He reminds my a lot of how I remember Alfred Ashford looked like back on Rockfort Island, except he’s a big fitness guy, so a bit more muscle. He’s also the guy who took Neil Fisher’s place and has since, made various attempts to make an advance on me. They usually seem light-hearted and not that serious. But, Moira’s not wrong in her nickname, it fits how he tries to pursue me quite well. “There is our brave heroin. Now, here you look so lovely this evening, and you don’t even have a date to appreciate your effort. If you want.” He gestured to me with the hand he wasn’t holding, I’m assuming, his third glass of champagne in and gave me a wink. “I could take that role and act as your date tonight.” 

“Didn’t know it was a requirement to have dates.” The sneer in Moira’s voice was thinly veiled, at best.

“Not a requirement. Just a suggestion.” He flashed a pearly white smile, making Moira subtly roll her eyes. 

“Hate to break it to ya, but that role may be taken.” I smile at him, hoping that what I’m saying, isn’t just a bluff. 

“Really?” Moira looked intrigued. “Who?” 

“I’m curious too.” He folded his arms. Raising an eyebrow at me, curious as to who would threaten his shot at me, so to speak. Who would dare get in Richard’s way? 

As if on cue, the sound of a motorbike revving up to our location and into the parking lot, made itself known. That all to recognizable sound of that Ducati made me smile and warm my heart in an odd way.  
The automatic doors slid open, to reveal who was behind them. 

“That’s him.” I say proudly, as Leon strolled in dressed in his usual leather jacket, with the white stripes down the arms, his black jeans, black fingerless gloves and brown combat boots. I didn’t care that he was wearing the same clothes. I let out a sigh of relief, thankful he showed up. 

“Name.” Reception asked him. 

“Leon S. Kennedy.” He replied. 

“Ah. Agent Kennedy, you’re a guest of honor. Come on in. Have a drink.” Leon was offered a glass off one of the trays. Instead, he opted to pull out his flask and drink from that. 

“I got my own.” He swished the flask a bit before pocketing it and walking on in. 

“That’s him?!” Moira’s jaw visibly dropped. “He’s fucking hot!” 

“Moira, he’s twice your age.” I gently scolded her, but was rather enjoying how her reaction made Richard awkwardly shift from side to side. 

“So, Sugar Daddy material. Got it.” Moira teased. 

“You’re hopeless.” I giggled. Of course Moira would be into guys who had a penchant for leather jackets, whiskey and motorcycles. Probably why her and I get along so well. 

I step out in sight to get Leon’s attention. He see’s me and make’s his way over. 

“Leon.” I breathed out a tightness in my chest I didn’t know I had built up, that was soon replaced by a warm feeling.

“Sorry, I’m late. Had to take the long route.” He responded in his usual cocky fashion. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I shook my head with a grin.

He shrugged. “Bad traffic.” 

“Did you just pull the same clothes out of the drier?” I folded my arms at him. 

“It did say semi-formal.” He smirked. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Of course, you would focus on that. Well, I don’t mind.” I sighed and smiled sincerely. “You actually made it.” 

He returned the smile and his voice grew softer. “I told you I would, didn’t I?” 

I nod in return, happy to see him here, just like he said he would. 

“Damn, Claire.” He whispered, his eyes traveling down my body. 

“Hey, save those hungry eyes for the bedroom.” I teased in a low voice. 

“Here, I thought I gave the orders.” He flashed me a smirk. 

I can feel myself blushing, knowing how he used those same words in the bedroom on me. 

Richard cleared his throat behind us, and Moira, who was obviously watching the whole display and silently fangirling, frowned as soon as he caught our attention. 

“Anyways.” I slid up next to Leon. “This is Leon, my date for the evening. Leon, you may know of Moira, she’s my coworkers and Barry’s daughter. You know, back in Chris’s S.T.A.R.S days.” Leon and Moira waved to each other before he stuffed his hand in his pocket, and wrapped his other arm around my waist, giving me a sense of closeness and protectiveness. It’s a simple, and sweet gesture. One that further irked Richard. “And this is our boss, Richard.” 

Leon nodded to him, clearly sensing that underlying jealousy. 

“Ah yes, the other DSO Agent. Welcome.” Richard is already sizing up what he considers his competition. “How long have you and Claire known each other?

Leon whistles. “I would say we go way back.”

“We met in Raccoon City.” I added, to indicate our history. “We were both pretty young back then.”

“Wow, Raccoon City. That is something.” He paused. “Do you go to the gym often, Leon? I’m sure a man of your looks, stature and profession has a pretty strict fitness regiment.”

Leon shrugged. “I would, but after breaking so many punching bags and being banned from many fitness centers for it. I pretty much do things my own way.”

“I see. Seems a bit much, don’t you think?” Now the Dick in Richard was just coming out and he was being more condescending.

Moira folded her arms and muttered something along the lines of. “You could have just let them have their moment.” Under her breath.

“I wouldn’t know.” Leon lightly shook his head. “After all, I have been trained to kill bioweapons, not only with a gun. Sometimes with a knife, or my bare hands.” 

“Yeah, well. Sounds like some strict training.” Richard folded his arms and made an odd grunt. 

“You honestly, have no idea.” Leon smirked. 

Richard cleared his throat and avoided eye contact. He had no chance, stood no competition to Leon, and he knew it. 

“Hot.” Moira murmured, staring heart eyes at Leon. “Lucky.” She mouthed to me. 

Before Richard could try and make a comeback, we were ushered into our seats so things could get underway. Our publicity woman went live with the ceremony, making a speech about how the DSO and TerraSave manage to stop another act of bioterrorism that happened through human trafficking. Adelaide was not mentioned, as we suspected. Everything about her was erased. Sherry and Leon were thanked in their part as DSO Agents, I saw Richard frown and visibly pout when Leon was even mentioned. And I was given my bit for my part, showing me off as the heroin of TerraSave, even though I only survived being kidnapped, again. But, I did my job in helping those who needed me most, and that is what matters. 

After it all finished up, the reception started. Leon took that opportunity to lean over and whisper, “How about those dinner plans?” I nodded in agreement and we said our goodbyes to Chris, Sherry and Moira who wished us a fun night. We made are way outside, fully aware of Richard trying to push his way through the crowd to catch up to us. 

I saw Chris step towards him and say, “Don’t worry about them, they’re just going out for dinner.” I also heard Richard make a somewhat desperate excuse that he hasn’t said goodbye. 

But, too late for him. I was on the back of Leon’s Ducati, my arms wrapped around his muscle toned torso, pressed up to his back. Richard stumbled out just in time to see us pull out of the parking lot and speed off. I turned and waved briefly with a smile before cuddling back up to Leon as he revved the engine.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's Perspective Final. One more chapter after this.

Leon’s Perspective FINAL

Well, I think to myself, if Claire wants to do dinner. I’m gonna treat her to something nice and fancy, something every lady wants right?

The night air was cool and crisp as the wind passed by me, a calm, summer evening. I knew of only one high brow place here. Something top notch, high class government officials would frequent. Perks of being an Agent, I guess. It’s been a while since I have been on a legitimate date, so to speak. But, as I pull into the parking lot, I figure, it’s just like when I made breakfast for her, just at a restaurant this time. Wonder if she’s gonna feed me again.

“This looks classy.” Claire mentioned as she hopped off the bike. I followed behind and gave her a smile. “But, how is the food?”

“I would say it’s pretty decent, the bosses at the top love this place.” I answered. 

She paused. “Have you ever been here, Leon?” She gives me a small smirk and folds her arms.

“Once. They cook a pretty good steak.” I answered.

She unfolds her arms and her smirk becomes a genuine smile. “I’ll take your word for it.” 

I can’t help the ridiculous smile of my own, tugging at the corners of my mouth. “You’re beautiful.” That just slipped out of my mouth, and I let it. Because, it’s true, Claire has always been and is, a beautiful woman. Especially when she’s all dressed up for the evening, like this.

She averts eye contact for a brief moment, before glancing back at me and running her fingers through her short, red hair. I’ve always been used to the ponytail, but she looks cute with short hair. There is a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as her smile grows and I don’t believe that’s make-up. 

“You and your flattery, Agent Kennedy.” She shakes it off with a slight giggle. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” I answered sincerely. 

The server stops us at the door and looks me up and down, he gives an approving nod to Claire, but is obviously scrutinizing me. 

“Apologies sir, we do have a dress code.” He was about to go on but, I flashed my badge to him and his eyes widen for a bit. “Ah, well. Terribly sorry Agent Kennedy. Didn’t mean to come across as rude, we’ll make an exception this time. For two, yes? You and this lovely Miss here?” 

I nod. “Yup.” 

“Right this way.” He leads us into the familiar ballroom get-up with hanging crystal chandeliers, pristine tables with maroon table cloths and polished, fancy silverware and black cloth napkins, folded into swans on the white China, next to crystal wine glasses. A small string quartet played classical music up front as we are seated at the table. Claire’s bright, blue eyes lit up in awe, and her mouth parted in shock as she looked around. It was quite adorable, guess she’s never been to a place like this.

“Would the Miss like to start off with a nice Rose or Merlot?” The server asked.

“Rose sounds amazing right now.” Claire flashed him a smile. 

“A bottle of Rose then. We’ll share it.” I instructed. Not really big into wine, I’m more partial to hard liquor. But, I wasn’t gonna be asking for whiskey in a place like this, that’s more me at the bar. 

He quickly hurries off to grab a bottle on ice, and pours a decent amount into our glasses before leaving the bottle at the table. The light pink mixture bubbles a bit before settling in the crystal. Soon, a waiter swings by and asks for our order. Claire takes me up on my recommendation. We both order steak, medium rare, with a side of cooked, green vegetables. I think chicken goes more with Rose, but what do I know? I’m not here to judge but the waiter certainly raised an eyebrow. 

“A very classy place indeed.” Claire sipped on the Rose.

I nodded as I took a couple swigs. Yup, tastes like a light wine. Not my favorite taste in the world and not enough to get me buzzed on even an empty stomach. But, that wasn’t the goal here. 

I poured myself another and leaned in. “So, who was that guy from earlier?” 

She gives me a puzzled look, before the realization sets in and she laughs the question off. “Ah, yeah. That would be Richard. My boss. If you couldn’t tell, he has a bit of a thing for me.” 

“Heh.” I chuckled. “I noticed.”

“Was his seething jealousy that apparent?” Claire giggled.

“More or less.” I smirked. “Imagine if he knew..” I trailed off and shook my head. 

Claire leaned in as well. “He comes of as pretty vanilla, if you ask me. If he know though, I imagine he would have to work those issues out at the gym.” She spoke in a low tone. “To be honest Leon, I did kind of want to brag about it to him. Well, to everyone. You’re amazing.” 

“I always aim to impress.” I gave her a wink.

Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, but her smile remained. 

She continued. “His face also gets real red when he’s angry, so if he heard we slept together, he would look like a tomato.” 

We both shared lighthearted laugh and she sets her hand down on the table. I absentmindedly placed my hand over hers and our eyes meet. I can’t help but be lost in those deep pools of blue shown in her iris’s, how her crimson hair framed her flawless face. Her lovely, bright smile. Her fingers intertwine with mine, and my heart begins pounding out of my chest, just like when we made love. Maybe that’s what I’m feeling. How would I know? Maybe there was a time I felt love. But, this is different, more intense.

The waiter interrupted us with the arrival of our food. I was broken from her gaze and her hand left mine, I already miss the warmth of her palm. That moment was blissful and peaceful, as well, I hope to experience it again, more and more. But, it’s nice to just be here, with her. I’m….. Happy. I feel happy when I’m around her.

“Wow, this steak practically melts in your mouth.” Claire gushes over the food as we dig in. 

I smile, again. I haven’t smiled this much in God knows how long. Maybe….. Maybe I am in love.

She pours herself a third glass and lets out a huff. “This hardly does anything. I miss your bar Leon, it has nothing but the hard stuff.” 

I chuckle. “You did ask for Rose.” 

She smirks. “Don’t you usually have wine with a fancy meal?”

I shrug. “I wouldn’t know.”

Another shared laugh. It isn’t long before we polish off the bottle and our dinner. We continue to talk for a while, the waiter drops off the check and I pay and give a generous tip. A thought pops into my mind before we get up to leave. 

“Hey Claire, I want to show you something. Mind if we make one last stop?”

She tilts her head curiously before shrugging. “Sure. What is it?” 

“You’ll see.” I smile as she follows me out the door, even more curious now. 

We get on the bike and I ride off into the blackness of the night sky. Claire sitting behind me, holding on tightly, cuddled up close. As opposed to last time, I wasn’t thinking about how much I wanted to absolutely pulverize her, nothing sexual at all. I just like this feeling of being close to her. It feels comfortable, natural, in a way. 

The street lights fade away as we go along the road, exiting the city limits, opening up to the country side, the traffic thinning out more and more. The light pollution slowly fades away as the stars in the night sky begin to emerge. Claire takes in the scenery as best she can on the back of a Ducati. I pull off onto a dirt road that’s leading towards a forest. I slow down as I approach an incline slope at a turn in the dirt road and silently nudge Claire. She and I hop off and I coast the bike down into the tall grass of the incline, setting it next to a large boulder. Like I usually do, when I come here alone. 

Claire meanwhile, takes in the sight, gazing up at the night sky, filled with bright stars, the tall grass, the forest below, covered in the veil of darkness. She slowly turns, getting a 360 perspective of the view. “It’s beautiful out here.” She whispers as I come closer. 

“This is where I like to go, to be alone for a bit. To get away from it all.” I confess to her. “It is beautiful. Just like you.” My eyes are once again, drawn to her as I tell her this. 

“That’s a cliche line.” She giggles. “But, I’ll accept it.” 

She sits in the grass and lays back, getting comfortable as she gazes up at the stars. I move to her right side and lay next to her, looking up at the sky as well, the Milky Way in full view. Fireflies dance around us, illuminating us and our surroundings, adding to the beauty before skittering off.

“Out here, no one can bother me, I’m free to relax and let my mind wonder. Most of the time, people only ever look for me or visit me if they need or want something. Usually related to my profession, it’s never anything normal, and if it is, it’s brief and unfeeling. Here, I can feel like a normal person, just star gazing, living a normal life. No one to need me to save the world again and again.” I sighed. “I can stand here and scream into the emptiness if I wanted to. Even contemplate my life. Knowing people only want me when they need my help.” I grumble slightly.

Claire’s hand easily manages to find my own hand and her fingers lace with mine, she gives a small squeeze. “What if there is someone who wants to see you, simply because they like being with you?” She asks. 

“Rarely does that happen.” I say as I let out a breath, I return her gentle squeeze with my hand. 

“I like being with you, Leon.” I can tell she’s smiling as she says this, looking up at the sky, a big smile on her face.

I swallow a hard lump in my throat, my heart racing again. “I like being with you too, Claire.” I speak softly, though the words almost get caught in my throat. Almost.

“You said something like this earlier, I thought it was about….. Someone, but it’s more than that. I can tell.” That pause, Claire had this someone in mind. 

“Someone?” I question. 

“Ah, well. I shouldn’t bring it up.” Claire stumbled over her words awkwardly. 

“You can tell me. I don’t mind.” I answered honestly. 

“Okay.” She takes a deep breath. “I was thinking you were talking about Ada, at first. But, I can tell it was deeper.” 

I smile and nod. “Yeah. It goes way beyond that.” 

“Did you love her, and did she love you?” Claire let out a gasp after the questions slipped out. “Ah, sorry. That was rude of me to ask.”

“No. Don’t be.” I quickly told her. “It’s alright. I believe, to some degree, we did. But, with the way things were, with who we were. There was just no way we could get close to each other. And we both knew that.” That was all that needed to be said. “That was a long time ago.” I reiterated to her. Much like I did with Chris.

“I understand.” Claire responded. 

There was a short pause before I decided to ask my question. “What about you? You ever love someone?”

Claire’s breath noticeably caught in her throat. “Well, if we’re being honest. There was this guy I met, when I was 19 and kidnapped to Rockfort Island. He was a kid, 17, looked a bit like you, but his personality was way different.” She paused. “His name was Steve Burnside. He could be a jerk at times but, he was helpful and in the little time we knew each other, he not only saved my life, but was willing to protect me and fight alongside me.”

A small chuckle escaped me. 

“Hey. What’s so funny?” I can tell she was side-eyeing me. 

“Nothing at all. Just sounds adorable. I think you told me about him before.” I smile. 

“Yeah.” Claire’s voice dropped. “But, he was infected with the T-Veronica Virus. He died, but not before telling me he loved me. I think, I felt a love for him too. He was a great kid. Last I ever heard about him, Wesker took his body for experimentation. That wasn’t what he deserved. There isn’t even a grave I can go to and put flowers on.” 

“Claire. I’m sorry.” I continue to speak softly to her. “He will always be in your memories though.” 

I caught her smiling out of the corner of my eye. “You’re right, Leon. Thank you.” 

A streak of green, blue and white shot across the sky and dropped down, fading out into obscurity as it did so. 

“A falling star.” Claire gasped. “Make a wish.” 

I turn my head to see her close her eyes with a smile, after several seconds have passed, she opens her eyes and lets out a breath. 

“What did you wish for?” I asked. 

She turns her head towards me and smiles. “Nope, not telling. If you tell someone, it might not come true.” She turns to face me, and reaching out with her free hand, she cups my cheek. “Besides. My wish may have already come true. And I don’t want to jinx it.” 

“Claire I….” I trail off as I turn to her as well. Her warm smile greeting me. There is nothing more I can say. I can’t find the words. I just pull her into a tight embrace and hold her close to me, feeling her warm body against mine. Her heartbeat in time with my own. Her warmth, her closeness. 

We have been by each others side since the beginning, since Raccoon City. And it hits me hard now, like a needed smack to the face. I want to keep staying by her side. Now and forever. 

She buries her face into my chest, snuggling into me, like as if I was her shelter. We have been spending our lives fighting, maybe we can let our guard down for once, and show a bit of weakness. 

I finally finish what I want to say, what I wanted to say for some time. “I love you.” I whisper and wait for some sort of criticism, for how ridiculous I’m being. That maybe I’m jumping the gun.

Instead, Claire pulls back from me and gives me a smile. “I love you too Leon, I have for a long time.” 

I return her smile, my eyes taking in her beauty under the starlit sky. Her face, her body, how that skintight, red cocktail dress just clings to her figure. My fingertips brush against her thigh, her soft skin like cashmere. My hand instinctively slides up beneath the fabric of her dress. 

She gives me a more playful look. “You’re insatiable.” She teases. 

“Would you like me to stop?” I ask her, just to be on the cautious side. 

“Oh no.” She scoots closer, pushing my hand up to her panties, her lacy panties. “You said yourself, no one can here me scream out her right? I can be as loud as I want.” 

God damn, she knows how to instantly get me hard. 

I bit my lip. There is nothing I would like more that to rip off her underwear, pin her to the grass and go wild on her. Like an animal, a beast. Besides, we’re out in the middle of nowhere. And she’s right, no one can hear how loud we get. Not like Google images is gonna capture anything either, since it’s late in the night. Maybe they have cameras going about 24/7. 

I don’t fucking care at this point. 

Having made my decision and given the green light from Claire, my fingers loop around the lace fabric. Suddenly, a rustling grabs our attention. It’s coming from behind me. My first thought is teenage boys trying to get an amateur sex tape or something. Claire’s jaw drops slightly, as she peers over my shoulder. 

“Leon, look.” She whispers. 

I turn to see a doe and her fawn walking by, she freezes when we make eye contact, keeping a good distance away from us. Her fawn whines at us in an adorable defensive fashion before mom turns and looks to her child, who quiets down immediately. My hand slides out from Claire’s dress and we both admire the mother and child as she nervously keeps an eye on us, walking along with her fawn. 

“Does this happen often?” Claire whispers. 

I shake my head, and we continue to watch the deer mother and child until they disappear into the woods. Somewhat of a mood killer, but a rare and welcome sight. Claire lets out a soft yawn after the excitement dies down. 

I chuckle as I turn back to face her. “Sounds like it’s time for me to take you home and into bed.” 

“At least you bought me dinner first.” Claire giggles. 

“I mean sleep. But, whatever works.” I kiss her forehead before I get up and help her to her feet. 

We bring the Ducati back out onto the dirt road and get back on. 

“Hey Leon?” She asks.

“Hmm?” I respond. 

“What was it like being able to control Lickers?” She inquires. 

I shake my head as I remember the pain that the Plaga inflicted on my body once I used its power to stop the Lickers from attacking those I love. “Let’s just say, it’s not fun.”

“Painful?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Yup.” I nod. 

“I can understand that.” She wraps her arms around me. “T-Phobos is like that too. Painful.” 

“At least it’s over.” I say with a sigh. 

“Yeah.” She gives a soft chuckle as she cuddles up to me. 

Claire gives me directions to her place before silently dozing off as we make our way back into town. I park up next to her home, give her a slight nudge and ask her if this is that right house. She lifts her head with a smile and a nod as she climbs off. I join her and walk her up to the door. 

“Hey.” She lightly tugs on my collar, pulling me towards her and the side of the house. I’m forced to regain my balance by placing my hand against the wall, next to her. She rests her hands on my shoulders as she gazes into my eyes with a smile, pressing her body against mine. “Thanks, for a wonderful night.”

I rest my free hand on the small of her back and return the smile. “No problem.” I tell her as she cups my cheek. We share a long, deep kiss and the world melts around us. Save for the sound of the summer cicadas. Her smile returns as our lips part, her big blue eyes, in a haze, gazing dreamily at me.

“You want to come in?” She said after a moment. “I’m not really tired, and I have some games. Or Netflix if you prefer that?” 

I shrugged as we broke from our embrace. “Kinda already did the chill without the Netflix, but sure.” 

She giggled as she opened the door. “I mean, we have no deer interrupting us here.”

We entered into her quaint single bedroom home and were immediately greeted by three, meowing cats. 

“I know.” Claire shushed them as she took off her boots and placed them by the door, before pointing at each and introducing me, from an orange cat, to a white cat, to a gray cat. “This is Fireball, Snowbell and Sammy. And they’re all very hungry.”

“Cute.” I took off my boots, and left them next to hers, as a force of habit and out of respect, before I leaned down and gave her cats the attention they desperately wanted as they nuzzled up to my legs. They immediately scurried off as they heard Claire fill their food dishes and set them down on the floor. The cats began munching away as she stretched and yawned. 

“Think I’ll change out of this dress.” She flashes me a smile before retreating into a hallway that connected the kitchen and living room area. I follow her as she makes her way to the bedroom. Her lights were dim and it looked pretty typical for her tastes, there was a poster of an Angel on a motorcycle above her bed and everything has a theme of crimson, bikes and good music. I noticed the door that connected to an adjacent bathroom. On the other side of the hall was a laundry room. 

Claire digs through her dresser before finding suitable lounge wear. She reaches under her skirt and lets her lace, black panties slip down her thighs and to the floor. She pulls her red dress over her head, her tits bounce lightly as they were freed from the cocktail dress. She’s always a beautiful sight to behold.

“You just gonna watch me undress, eh?” She gives me a rather shy smile.

“C’mon. You act like I haven’t seen you like this before.” I smile back. The tattered marks I left on her body still haven’t healed, though it’s only been a day. I can’t help but be proud of my work. “Like I said, you’re beautiful, Claire. I wanna appreciate your beauty.” 

She smiles back and lightly blushes. “You and your flattery again, Leon.” She throws on a black, baggy, Deff Leopard T-shirt, and the smallest crimson, lounge booty shorts and leads me back out to the living room. We plop on the couch in front of her TV. “So, what are you in the mood for Leon?” She asks as she grabs the remote. 

I gaze down at the cabinet below the TV, which holds games, movies and consoles, from what I can tell through the glass door. Then I spot it. “You have an old PS2. Neat.” I slide off the couch, kneel down and open the cabinet up, peeking in. 

“Yeah. Wanna boot it up and play something?” She asks. I see a familiar game and hold it up. 

“Mind if I relive a bit of nostalgia with your copy of Silent Hill 2?” I give her a grin. She nods with a smile. 

“Go for it. Haven’t played that game in forever.” 

I brought the PS2 to life and inserted the disk. Sitting back down next to Claire, she snuggled up to me with a blanket. I wrapped my arm around her as I held the controller and selected a new game. All three of her cats made themselves comfy as they came to join the cuddle party. The room filled with the sound of the intro song as we were transported into the game.

“The monsters in this are really no different from the B.O.W’s we face.” I mentioned after I get control of James Sunderland and walk out of the restroom in game. 

“Yeah. In a way. It’s no different.” Claire adds. “That’s why I like these games.” 

“Me too.” I smile as she rests her head on my shoulder. 

Her cell phone, that was resting on the coffee table lights up, and we both glance at the contact name. It’s Chris. I pause the game as she answers. “Hey bro, how did the rest of things go there?” I hear Chris on the other line mention how boring it was and that he’s glad to be home. He asks if I’m still with her and if she’s home. “Yeah, I figured. Yes, Leon is still with me at home.” He asks what we’re doing. “We’re not going full Neflix and Chill.” Claire chuckles. “We’re playing Silent Hill.” He made a comment about not needing to know if we were getting busy before asking which game.

“Two.” I lean in and say into the receiver. 

“Nice.” I hear Chris reply back. He proceeds to tell us to take care and that he went over to feed Felix so we can have a nice date night. I thanked him and the call was ended. 

From then on, Claire and I proceeded to pass the controller back and forth as we guided James through Silent Hill, making small talk about how the game relates to our lives and petting the cats. She soon craddled up in my arms, resting against my chest. Her breathing became rhythmic. 

We finished the cut scene where James meets Maria. I chuckle. “Heh, someone tagging along who has no idea how to fight these monsters. Reminds me of when I had to escort Ashley.” Claire doesn’t respond to me. I glance down to see her, fast asleep, laying bridal style in my arms, face buried against my chest. “Claire?” I say quietly and give a gentle shake, just to make sure. I smile and place a gentle kiss on her forehead before going to find a little red save square and pausing the game. 

I set the controller down, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty, and lift myself up, carrying Claire with me. The cats follow me as I take her to her bedroom and lay her on the bed. I tuck her in beneath the covers and prepare to leave before a soft hand grabs mine. 

“Stay.” She whispers groggily, lightly tugging me back to the bed. She didn’t need to say anything more, I wouldn’t mind spending the night, in her arms. Not at all. First, I have to get a bit more comfortable. I stripped down to my boxer briefs and slid in bed next to her.

“If you insist.” I whispered as she practically dove into my arms. I held her close, stroking her soft, short hair as I felt myself getting lulled deep into a slumber.

“Leon. Thank you.” She murmured.

“What for?” I inquired in a low voice.

“Everything.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finished. Thank you for enjoying Heaven Was Always Her(e)

Claire’s Perspective FINAL

It’s been a couple months now and I’m happy that things between Leon and I have gotten pretty serious. I’m not sure when they took that serious turn, but I can now safely call Leon, my boyfriend, so to speak. It was probably when we confessed our love to each other on that hillside in the night, that really solidified it. And ever since, things have picked up rapidly, and we started referring to ourselves as a couple and we would go on frequent dates, that would often end in frequent steamy nights. It’s nice to have a man that will treat me like a queen, dinner and a movie, making me breakfast, running errands for me, and stopping by work for a chat or lunch, much like I would do for him. 

But, it’s also a nice feeling to be dominated by the same man in the bedroom, treated like a personal play thing that he hog ties and binds with ropes in a sex swing and gags me with a ball gag. Telling me what the safe word is before he comes up behind me, railing into me, listening to my muffled cries of ecstasy. Two can play that game though, I tie him down to the bed and make him submit to me as well, which he equally enjoys.

That’s all I want in a man, A kind-hearted person who is just as much there for me as I am for him. Who’s also absolutely godlike in the bedroom. A good person and great sex. That’s what Leon has been and that’s what he always will be. We have always been there for each other, since Raccoon City. 

I was just finishing up at the good ol’ TerraSave office when Moira walked in and saluted. 

“Bout that time to clock out.” She mentions. I nod to her and she flashes me a devilish grin. “Is Sexy McHotts gonna pick you up and take you somewhere?” 

I let out a sigh. “You always come up with the weirdest names for Leon.” I chuckle. “But, yeah. We’re gonna be starting the move in process.” 

“About time you two shacked up together.” Moira beamed. “Now, for a ring.” 

“Patience, kiddo.” I giggle.

There is a knock at my office door. 

“Come in!” I call out. 

In response, Leon pushes open the door and gives both of us a wave, before looking to Moira. “’Sexy McHotts’? That’s a new one.” 

Moira turned bright red. “I have no idea what you mean.” 

“You’re not as slick as you think you are.” Leon shot her a grin. 

“Well. I should leave you two love birds alone.” Moira quickly waved and ducked out, knowing she couldn’t win this battle.

He chuckles and shakes his head before turning his attention to me. “Ready to head out?” 

I nod. “Yeah, let’s do this. Moving. Fun times.” I joke and we share a chuckle. 

We’re interrupted when Richard strolls in. “Miss Redfield, the secretary Emma will be stopping by with some reports to for you to do tomorrow, if that fits your schedule.” He looks up and sees Leon. “Oh, apologies. I can see you’re busy.” He pauses and gives a frown. “Hey guys, don’t give me that look. I know when to throw in the towel, so to speak.” 

Richard has become more subdued and calm since finding out about mine and Leon’s relationship. Even going as far as to admitting defeat and continuing to do so, like he just did. He took the hint loud and clear and backed off. Ever since, he’s been quite decent.

“No worries. I just thought I was gonna be delayed again. Let her know to leave em on my desk.” I respond. 

Richard chuckles. “Nah, luckily not this time. These aren’t due for a couple days. I’ll let her know your office is open.” He turns to leave. But, ends up bumping into the secretary who was just coming in to deliver said reports, papers flew everywhere. Emma, a woman with long, wavy light brown hair, a knee length black skirt and a long sleeved light purple shirt is our, rather clumsy secretary at TerraSave. “Oh no.” Richard bends down to help her grab up the scattered papers. “Here, let me help.” 

“I’m so sorry.” She panics. 

“It’s okay. It happens.” He neatly folds them up and tides them with her help. 

“Yeah, but it was silly. I should watch where I’m going.” She rubs her arm. 

“I didn’t see you when I turned around, Emma. So, I’m at fault too.” He helped her to her feet. “How about I make it up to you by getting you a cup of coffee? My treat?” 

Emma smiled, light pink dusted her cheeks for a brief moment. “That sounds lovely.” 

Leon and I watched as their eyes met. I smiled a bit before I let out a light cough. “Perhaps we should leave you two alone.” 

“Oh!” Richard and Emma exchanged nervous glances and let out a slight chuckle. Emma quickly put the papers on my desk before they both retreated from my office. 

“He seems to be doing well.” Leon commented. 

“Yeah. It’s a welcomed improvement.” I winked at him. 

He smiles back. “I couldn’t agree more. But, let’s get going. Our stuff ain’t gonna move itself.”

We headed out and soon arrived at our new spacious home. Fit for our own bar, like in Leon’s old apartment and four cats, and us of course. As we walked through the front door, into the entryway to the living room, I let out a sigh. 

“This is it. A big step. A new beginning for us both.” I turn to Leon and smile. 

He nods and lets out a breath he appeared to be holding for some time now. “Speaking of new beginnings. I have a question. What do you think of the name Kennedy?” 

“You mean your name? I think it’s nice. Is there something important about it?” Why is he bringing up his name all of a sudden? I can’t help but wonder. 

“I just wanted to know what you truly thought of the name.” He continued. Hinting at something obvious. 

I can feel my heart racing all of a sudden. There is something more to this. “What are you trying to say, Leon?” 

He lets out another sigh and shrugs his shoulders, before doing something that made my heart leap into my throat. 

He got down on one knee, pulls a small box from his pocket and shows me the item within it. A ruby and a red sapphire embedded in a rose gold ring.

“I was wondering if I could share it, with you.” He spoke in a soft tone. 

I trembled as I cupped my hands over my mouth and whispered a soft, “Oh, my God.” Here, Moira was just joking about a ring, and now.

“Claire Redfield. Will you marry me?” He gently takes my hand as I nod vigorously, unable to speak. 

He slips the ring onto my finger as I finally choke out. “Yes! Absolutely. I would love to share that name with you.” He smiles as he raises himself to his feet and holds me as I tightly embrace him.

Claire Kennedy.

That has a nice ring to it.


End file.
